Hollow
by DarkEscapade
Summary: A Harry Potter and Van Helsing Crossover. Trailer on Youtube. Username: DeadlyElegance. Summary inside. Rated T. Eventual DraculaHermione-COMPLETE
1. Answers from a Cardinal

**AN: I own nothing except for the plot.**

Title: Hollow

Story is A: Harry Potter and Van Helsing Crossover

Note: Includes Dracula and all other vampire related stuff from the movie, which I DO NOT own. **Post Van Helsing and HBP.**

**The Brides, Anna Valerious, and Van Helsing are not in the story!!! **

_Summary: After the 6th years events, Hermione's world is shaken. She finds out her true identity that has been kept from her since birth, doomed to be haunted by Count Dracula himself. Voldemort and his followers also have their intentions for her. Hermione is soon thrust into a world with two darknesses, emptiness, marriages, and loneliness. Will anyone save her? Will Hermione find the lighter of two darknesses? Will love ensue? Find out in..._

_Hollow._

_Darnkess can be bred differently._

_Emptiness remains the same._

Shippings: Eventual DraculaHermione(YAY!!!! My dream crossover ship people!). Also has HarryGinny.

(Trailer for this Fanfic is on youtube. YAY ME!)

Is Rated: T for language, and some violence. Rating and reasons may change at some point because of progression of the story.

Enough with that...on with Hollow...

Chapter One: Answers from a Cardinal

The notorious Gryffindor book worm was sitting at her desk, reading of course. School had let out a week ago from Hogwarts. The past events still running through her head. The death of Dumbledore had shaken everyone in the Order, and she was no exception. Hermione Granger sighed. She heard a doorbell, but knew her parents would get it. She assumed it was some of their friends.

_Everything has changed.._ she thought. _And I don't think the change is going to stop.  
_

She was in the middle of skimming the pages when her mom spoke.

"Hermione, there is someone here to see you." Hermione put the book away and came down the stairs.

_Who could possibly want to see me? Harry is at the Dursleys, Ron and Ginny are at the Burrow. Why would they come here?_

She saw that it was not any of her friends. It was a man in a red cardinal uniform. A small cardinal cap rested on his head. he must have been in his sixties.

"What's going on?" Hermione had a puzzled look on her face. That look rarely came upon her.

"Hermione, there is something we have been meaning to tell you, and Cardinal Gordini is going to help explain the whole thing."

"How?" Hermione wondered.

"Hermione." her dad spoke up. "This may seem shocking to you, but we aren't your real parents."

"What???" Hermione was terrified by this statement. She never knew anyone else before them.

"It's true. We adopted you before your first birthday."

"But.." Hermione held her hands to her mouth. Part of her wanted to cry.

"Come sit down." Mrs. Granger offered. Everyone sat down in the living room.

"But why?" a tear slid down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You seemed so happy with your life, so we let you control it."

"Well, you could have told me. I would have been fine with it. Everything has gone from bad to worse. I don't know if Hogwarts is going to open. Professor Dumbeldore died, and now, I'm adopted? What else can go wrong?"

"It's ok, sweetheart." Mrs. Granger hugged Hermione. She basked in the moment briefly and then let go.

"Then who am I?" Hermione looked at the cardinal. Hermione wiped the tears from her chocolate brown eyes. She had to be strong.

"Good question." The cardinal started. "Your past starts about 544 years ago. Back to 1462."

"1462?" Hermione sounded like she knew the year clearly.

"You know about what happened?"

"I found out somewhere that Count Dracula was supposedly killed that year."

"Correct. But do you know why?"

"The source said that Gabriel Van Helsing did. There was also something else about the Left Hand of God."

" I see you have read some things about it."

"No."

"Then how did you know?"

"A movie told me. Ironically, it is my favorite one. Mind if I go get it?"

"Go right ahead." the cardinal smiled slightly. Hermione ran up to her room. A few minutes later, she returned with a Dvd. It was "Van Helsing". It was her favorite because of all the action, romance, and the tragic ending touched her.

She came down and handed the Dvd to the cardinal. "I've watched it many times. Over 10 at least."

He stared in terror at the title. Van Helsing.

"Others know?"

"Millions, I guess. Why?"

"Does it include the Dragomirs?"

"No. Never heard of them. They mention the Valeriouses, and Gabriel Van Helsing, and Frankenstien, and the Werewolf, and Dracula and his three brides. Why do you ask?"

"Well, they forgot to add your part to it."

"My part?"

"You ancestor, Amelia Lanoiss, a pureblood witch, seduced Dracula and turned him over to Van Helsing. When Dracula found out, he was furious. When he made his pact with the devil, he vowed to himself that he would annihilate her and her family. She married Hugo Dragomir. The Dragomirs were a pureblood wizarding family, and was for centuries."

"Was? What happened to them?" Hermione asked.

"You, are Hermione Dragomir, the last of the Dragomirs."

"Me? The last of the Dragomirs?"

"Yes. You are the last of them. After you were born, Dracula and his followers vanquished your family, but, your parents turned you over to us in time. I placed you under Mr. and Mrs. Granger's care. It was crucial to keep you far away from Transylvania, and still is."

"So." Hermione tried to find a suitable question. "Why return for me now?"

The cardinal sighed. "I'm afraid you are in grave danger, Miss Dragomir. Even with placing you here, you were in danger from the moment you were born."

"How?"

"Well, the devil got impatient. He knew that you were to be born, so he put a birthmark on your neck. Right there." he pointed at it. Hermione sometimes covered it up, but forgot to today. "We were fortunate that Count Dracula vanished after Voldemort did. He also returned at the same time as the evil wizard."

"Is it track me or something of that nature?"

"Yes. Yes. It tis."

"I know he would try to kill me...right?"

"Not true. He always plans to make brides out of the women descendants. And you are the last one."

"Ew?" Hermione was semi grossed out. Even though she did think that Richard Roxburgh, the actor who played Dracula in Van Helsing, was attractive, she didn't want to marry a centuries old vampire.

"The devil declared that from your 18th birthday and on, Dracula could obtain you through that mark."

"But, wouldn't Dracula be able to find me before then?"

"Yes and No. There is a chance that the devil has given his son much information about you, but not your whereabouts."

"And he can't die...so...I'm doomed?"

"Not unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You either die, which is a last resort, or marry someone else before Dracula comes for you."

"Marriage?"

"Since marriages are performed by a holy figure and in a church, once you are married, you are no longer able to be claimed by Dracula."

"So, I have to get married?" Hermione quickly eliminated the other choice. She wasn't ready to die.

"Yes. You have anyone in mind?"

"No. Not at this time. I am more worried about my friends, and the war in the magic world."

"How could you not?" the cardinal said. "It has gone so far for so long."

"I'll try to figure something out."

"That's our Hermione." her dad smiled. Hermione quickly smiled, and it faded away.

She knew if she didn't find a way out of this, she would become a creature of the night.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 2 up Soon! And Dracula will come, don't worry!!!! Hermione's new last name is pronounced Drag-Uh-Meer, but is spelled Dragomir. I know, confusing, eh? The Cardinal's Name is made up and off the top of my head!  
**


	2. Uncertain Future

**AN: Yet again, I own nothing. I wish I did-tear tear-. This story is dedicated to my bff Emellie. Thought you should know. If you haven't seen the trailer, then go see it.**

**Link: youtube-dot-com/watch?v0eBi0ni8dfM**

**This chapter focuses on Dracula mostly, so yeah. A Little bit of Harry in the end of it. Hope you like Chapter 2 and hope you watch the trailer.**

Chapter 2: Uncertain Future

The fireplace was kindled inside the Castle of Count Dracula. The infamous king of vampires stared into the flames, waiting for his "father" to arrive. He ran his fingers through his slick black hair, which was held back in a neat ponytail. All you could see in the darkness was his face. His clothes were black as night that he lived in. The fireplace was the only warmth inside his home. For he, Count Vladislaus Dracula, was a hollow being, doomed with an immortal life.

This better be good..Dracula thought.

"My son." a deep voice rung out, and a figure appeared in the flames. It was Satan himself.

"Yes, Master."

"I have come with great news."

"Is it time?"

"No, but soon. You do have forever to wait, you know."

"I grow impatient, and I desire her blood."

"All in good time, my son."

"Then why have you come?"

"To show you the girl, so you'll stop moping around."

"I deny that I am moping around. I am just anxious to finally end the Dragomir family."

The devil uttered Latin words, and the flame showed a person. Count Dracula observed the flames in awe. The woman had a delicate face, and an elegant body. Her hair was in brunette ringlets, and perfect cheekbones.

"Her name is Hermione Dragomir. The Vatican hid her, but no one gets passed me." The devil snickered. His son was in silence, but then broke it.

"Hermione.." the name rolled of his tongue. "Such a pretty and unique name."

The devil looked at the expression on Dracula's face. "Pleased?"

"More than you'll ever know." Dracula's smooth accent could be heard in the room. "She's exquisite, and her blood will be very sweet to taste..."

"She is a pureblood witch you know. It has been known that pureblood wizards have the best tasting blood."

"Oh yes. I didn't forget, master. The Dragomirs have been for centuries. How did we not find them till now?"

"They had their ways, hiding in monasteries and such, but their line will end once you have your way with the girl."

Dracula nodded once.

The devil spoke again. "A pause? You don't think that you are smitten with Miss Dragomir. Are you?"

"Indeed." Dracula couldn't deny that. "I shall make her my bride."

"You mean more than that. You just don't want to admit it." A silence came over Dracula once again. "My son, every woman you have expressed concern, or love for, for that matter, has let you down. Don't waste it away on this one." Dracula couldn't help but think of Anna Valerious. he showed some form of compassion to her, and she died. He also thought of Amelia Lanoiss. The one that caused all this. He loved her, and he thought she loved him in return, but was wrong. She betrayed him and helped Van Helsing kill him. Dracula shuddered a bit, and then returned to his poised self.

"I'll let you decide this time, but when she leaves your world, I know I'll be right. And you'll wish you had taken my advice."

"I took your advice about the last three brides I had. I would have been fine with just Verona but no! You.."

"Silence. Enough of that, my son. I will let you know if anything changes with this, Hermione girl. In the meantime, you can do what you usually do. Plan life for your children. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

The devil vanished from the flames, but left the mortal's image inside them. He knew his son would want to view her.

Dracula kept watching. For now, she would just be an obsession he'd wait for.  
(AN: Transition to Harry Potter)

Harry tossed and turned. Sweat gathered in his jet black hair. He was in an uncomfortable bed in his aunt and uncle's house. Harry's scare burned. The dream was unusual to him, but he knew it was important. His mind watched intently.

_It was Hermione. She was inside a dark chamber. She was crying silently. It saddened Harry to watch Hermione's tears fall down. She was pressed against the wall. He couldn't see the people, but heard a loud argument taking place. There was defiantly shouting to be heard._

_"How dare you try to betroth her!" A roaring voice spoke. "She is crucial to my survival, and the survival of my kind!" it was not a familiar voice to Harry._

_"Well, she is part of our society, not yours." Another voice bellowed. He could tell that Voldemort and an anonymous person were fighting over Hermione. But why?_

_"She will be a part of both, and you know I wanted to eliminate the Dragomirs. You don't know what you are doing , Tom."_

_"Don't threaten me."_

_"I can, and I will. I will make your glorious army fall to pieces, and take you with it." the first voice came back._

_"Like you could."_

_"Try me, Tom."_

_"Well, No matter what you say, she is going to marry one of my faithful servants."_

_Hermione took this opportunity and ran. Peter Pettigrew was guarding her passage._

_"Let me through." she gritted through her teeth._

_"I..cccan't. The Dark Lord will.." Hermione quickly snatched his wand and uttered a spell. He was on the floor by now, and was howling in pain. Hermione apparated, not caring about the consequences._

Harry woke up an rubbed his scar. He had to tell someone. He had to find Hermione. He had to figure out who was talking to Voldemort.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Next chapter will be awesome, I promise.**


	3. Midnight Disturbances

**AN: Yet again own nothing. On with the story. Here is Chapter 3...enjoy my lovelies.**

Chapter 3: Midnight Disturbances

(Note...This chapter takes place three nights after chapter 2...)

(Dream Sequence)

_Hermione was looking around a dark house. It was obviously nighttime. Hermione figured that she was in her own home. Her wand was in hand, and she was looking to leave the forsaken place forever. Hermione heard the thunder crackle. The power was out. Out of nowhere, someone appeared in front of her. _

_"Hermione, my beauty, we finally meet." He spoke. His voice was smooth. Hermione shuddered in fear. She started to back away. As she went to turn around, he was right behind her._

_"Stop it!" she shrieked. "Just go away. You've caused nothing but trouble for me..."_

_"I? cause you grief? that's impossible, Miss Dragomir."_

_"Yes you did." Hermione went to run, but felt a coldness on her wrist. "Stay away from me."_

_ The dark figure thrust her toward him. __She was right against him. __"There is no one who can stop me, Hermione." he growled. "And I am the only one who can save you from Voldemort." He twirled her around and wrapped his arms around Hermione. She tried to squirm free. It only tightened his grip. _

_"I'd rather die than be part of either of your plans!" Hermione shouted. "I just want to be alone."_

_"Oh no, Hermione. I won't let you do that." the man's breath on her neck brought chills down her spine. "You are key to finishing what your ancestors started. Blame them, not me."_

_"Please! Let me go!" Hermione whimpered. Tears were coming from her eyes. "I want to be free."  
_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear." The figure began to kiss her neck rapidly. His glowing eyes were the last thing she could see, and then she screamed.  
_

(End Dream Sequence)

That's when Hermione woke up. She gasped for air and sat up in her bed. A tear was coming from her eye.

_Am I alive?_ she asked herself. She made haste to find her pulse. It was there. "Thanks God." she breathed. She also rubbed the birthmark on her neck. It was in the shape of a tiny bat. She assumed it was to mark that she was a belonging of Dracula's. Hermione rose up from her bed, and quietly paced around her room. Her heart was racing.

She couldn't help but think about everyone. Question everything in her life. Was her life a semi-lie? Was she supposed to be on Voldemort's side because of her pureblood heritage? What about her friends? She had some amount of feeling for Ron. He admitted his for her last year. And Harry was the one who had saved her multiple times. And Ginny. Ginny was her best friend. The thoughts were weaved into the girl's mind.

**BANG!**

A thud came from downstairs. Hermione knew it must have awakened her "parents". The witch took her wand along.

She was confused. Hermione went in the hallway, seeing if they were alright. She signaled for them to go back into their bedrooms.

"We can't do that." Her "father" whispered. "We swore on our lives to protect you at any cost." Her "mother" followed.

"No!!" She cried out. Hermione went to confront the problem, but her parents blocked her way.

"Kill them!" a voice hissed. Hermione knew that hiss.

In a matter of second, they were dead on the floor, thanks to the killing curse. Hermione felt tears to her eyes. She sobbed and knelt next to their bodies.

"Why?" she was filled with sorrow. More tears fell. They were the closest things to biological parents she had. "You bastards!" she shouted.

"Miss Dragomir, what a pleasure it is to see you." Voldemort snickered.

"You know too?" Hermione was startled. "That's just grand." sarcasm was in her tone.

"We knew of the family, but not where and who their last descendant was. Until now, of course."

"Why couldn't you leave my parents out of this?"

"How cute." Voldemort mocked. "You still consider them a part of your life,even when they lied to you."

"They raised me since I was an infant. They lied to save me. Why wouldn't I defend them?"

"The chivalrous Gryffindor is still in you. But I can change that." Voldemort motioned for Lucius and Snape to sieze her. As they moved closer, Hermione pointed her wand at them.

"Leave me alone. It's bad enough that.."

"Bad enough that what?"

_They still don't know about Dracula, do they?..._"Nothing."

"You lie. I will get it out of you later, mark my words."

"What sickening things do you have plan for me anyways?" Hermione gritted her teeth.

"I need an heir. And since you are intelligent, beautiful, and as of now, a pureblood, you are the perfect person to mother my heir. You will marry Severus. You are his reward for killing the old coot." She was certain he was talking about Dumbldore. The death eaters laughed a bit. A smirk of delight was on Snape's face. Hermione wanted to gag after seeing that face.

"He was a great man. Greater than you will ever be!" Hermione scowled.

"How dare you? Judge your own kind!?!" Snape snorted.

"You are anything but my kind..."

"There is no way that is going to happen! I'd rather kill myself."

"Don't say that."

"You just want information on Harry."

"Your friendship to Potter isn't a bad asset." Snape smirked again.

"Hermione waved her wand nervously. "Cruc.."

"Expelliarmus." Snape caused Hermione's wand to fall to the floor while she tried to get away.

"Shit.." Hermione muttered. Hermione scrambled to find it, but her vision became blurry. The mark on her neck burned_. Dracula's coming for me already? Great. Just great. But...I'm not of age yet. The cardinal said he would come on my 18th birthday..._

She fainted. Snape caught her before she fell to the ground.

Voldemort had an evil smile on his face. "Excellent. let's depart, my servants. Shall we?"

"Yes my Lord." they all bowed.

The death eaters and Voldemort apparated to Little Hangelton.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 4 will be up Soon. Hope you liked Chapter 3.**


	4. Lies and Truth

**AN: Hope you like this one. Will help progress the story. I plan on speeding things up so we can get right to the DraculaHermione. Got it? OK! Good. So, the next few chapters will be fast, and kind of quick. Hold on to your hats, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry it is so long. Go on, read my lovelies.**

Chapter 4: Lies and Truth 

Hermione opened her eyes. Daylight was around. She found herself on a soft and comfy bed.

_Oh god. I'm in Snape's bed..._ she was freaking out inside her head. _Ew..._

Right after her mind said this, Snape was watching from the corner of the room. "You are up, my dear." 

"Oh can it." Hermione snapped. "You have some nerve.."

"I would watch what I say, Miss Dragomir, because I have complete control of what happens to you if you act up."

Hermione glared at him with hatred and got up from the bed. She noticed she was in her pajamas from last night. "Don't think I forgot about Dumbledore. You'll pay for that. Just you wait."

Snape darted towards Hermione and grabbed her by her arms. "Say that again!?!?!?" he sneered and shook her.

"What goes around come back around." _Eww..slimy and cold..._

"Not this time, my dear." Snape brought her up against him. Hermione struggled once more. 

"Let go of me!" Hermione tried to push him off. He lunged at her and planted a bruising kiss on Hermione. Hermione nearly gagged. He let go.

Hermione's face still glaring with hate, but fear was tinted in as well.

"We'll finish this later. Now, the Dark Lord needs to have a word with you." he grabbed her by her left arm and apparated to Little Hangelton.

When they arrived, Snape let go, pointing his wand at Hermione. "Stay."

Hermione swallowed hard. Voldemort entered with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Severus bowed. "My Lord. You summoned?"

"Yes I did." he slithered. "Bring her here."

Snape did so. Hermione was facing the Dark Lord.

His dark piercing eyes looked into her honey brown ones. "Miss Dragomir, it seems that my men have recovered a letter from Potter, and it was written to you."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "How did you find that?" she said inside them.

"You left it in your room, Miss Dragomir."

"Why would you go through that?"

"It states that someone close to me would no longer be on my side, but he failed to mention who. He also asks if you have any idea who it could be..." Voldemort snorted. "Do you?"

"Nnoo...and if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"You lie."

"No..I"

"Crucio!" he cried. The spell caused her to bellow in pain, and collapse onto the ground. A tear came down.

"I'm not lying!" Hermione yelled.

"Listen here, Miss Dragomir." he boomed. "Just because you are a pureblood, doesn't mean that mudblood heart is still inside of you. You will learn to obey me and my followers. Understand?"

Hermione shook her head. "Then kill me."

"Oh, it's not that simple, Miss Dragomir. And you being a sacrifice for our enemy will not be accepted."

"I already have someone else after me, so, the choice is yours." Hermione couldn't believe she was saying these things. _If death is my only way out, I'll see where it takes me..she told herself._

"And who may this be?" 

Hermione thought on it a bit, she had to make up something. "The Verona family." she replied without hesitation. _ It's worth a shot..._

She picked Verona since she thought she was the greatest of Dracula's brides. Dracula and the others in the movie popped into Hermione's head. God, how she loved that movie. And it reminded her of her fate with the King of Vampires. 

"My ancestors helped kill one of their sons' true loves, and well, they still want revenge."

The lie seemed to be believed by Voldemort, which surprised Hermione.

"And how long ago was this?"

"It started over 100 years ago." Hermione was trying to gain her strength. "And if they kill me, then they have won."

Voldemort stroked his chin with his hand. "Very well, we will add them to our enemies list.."

Hermione's head was relieved. _Like taking candy from a baby.._

"Severus, do what you wish to your bride to be.." Voldemort hissed. "I am finished with the both of you for now." 

"Yes my Lord."

Snape escorted Hermione out and apparated with the girl.

And Snape had wicked intentions in mind.

Hermione stood quietly when they re-entered the house. She jerked free from Snape's grasp.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of the Dark Lord."

"Me? Embarrass you? How is that so?"

"By lying to my Lord."

"You knew who Potter was talking about."

"If I did, I would have said something!" Hermione raised her voice a bit.

Anger flickered in Snape's eyes. He came closer, and Hermione took a chair that nearby and picked it up to use for defense.

"Stay away from me!" Hermione yelled.

With a flick of his wand, the chair went flying into the wall. Hermione ran. Snape pursued. She ended up locking herself in what she was certain was his office. She barricaded it with chairs and the desk. Something that looked like paper was sticking out of one of the cabinets. She rushed towards it to see what it was. She opened the cabinet.

"Come out, my pet.." Snape snickered. Hermione looked in horror at the cabinet. There were pictures of her there. At the Yule Ball, snippets from the Daily prophet and everything else. There was a tiny book on one of the shelves. Hermione took it and flipped through the pages. there was one that caugh her attention. She could still here Snape yelling at her.

_December 25th_

_It is the Yule Ball today. Miss Granger is going to this event. I expect she will look lovely as always._

Hermione's mouth was gaped open. She could tell it was from her 4th year. The page was kind of old and ratty. Hermione looked at the next day's entry. Miss Granger is the only thing keeping me from trying to ditch the ball. 

_December 26th_

_Hermione looked simply stunning. How I wish I could have been dancing with her. Even next to her would be good enough. Too bad that stupid Weasley made her cry. It was terrible. I saw it when I came back from breaking up the other students kissing in the carriages. I guarantee I would have treated her better._

Hermione wanted to vomit. she put another chair against the door. 

"Let me in, damnit!" Snape howled. Hermione began to breath frantically. "Don't make me come in there, my pet."

_Pet??_ Hermione's mind was freaking out again. She skimmed to find a more recent entry in his journal.

_July 1st_

Hermione Realized that was yesterday. 

_My Lord said that we need Miss Granger(now Miss Dragomir because of her real identity) is needed to produce an heir. Since I killed that old fool named Albus Dumbeldore, Voldemort gave me permission to marry her as an award. It's like my wildest fantasies are to come true. I knew Dumbledore's death would result in my favor. I can't wait till we retrieve her. Don't worry Hermione, you will be mine soon._

She heard a blast from the door. She turned around and saw that Snape had in fact broke down everything. The office was a mess. His anger rose. She looked down at the book. 

Terror graced her expression.

She backed up, but only hit the cabinet, and fell inside it. He opened its doors.

"Get up!" He barked.

Hermione shook her head. "You're vile and foul. How?" she started to cry. "I trusted you for years. And..why?"

"Get up.." he gritted through his teeth. Hermione stumbled up. Snape grabbed her and thrust her into him. Hermione screamed. He planted slimy kisses on her neck, and then to her lips. Hermione bit his tongue after it went in her throat. She let go and broke free and started to run. But he was quick, and took out his wand.

"Imperio." he cried. She was standing still.

"Come to me." he commanded. The spell brought her to him. His tongue still bleeding. With a wand movement, the spell was broken. He picked her up by her waist. "You'll pay for that, my love."

Hermione was banging her fists on his back and crying. She kept pleaded for him to free her. In a sickening way, he enjoyed her suffering.

**AN: Basically, I am not good at writing sexual scenes, so, I am telling you now that Hermione does get raped by Snape. Thought it would help intensify the plot. So, next chapter will be a bit brighter, and will make the story faster. I will explain everything. Please Read and Review. And don't hate me. I kind of hate myself for writing the chapter's ending, but I had to. Hope you still like the story.**


	5. The Aftermath

**AN: Ok..I am not speeding up yet. I decided to do another 2 chapters..and then speed up. Hope you like Chapter 5. Kind of short, but to the point.**

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Hermione was trying to keep her eyes shut for as long as she could. The previous events stung at her. He violated her. He touched her. He kissed her. He took her innocence. Her dreams weren't of Dracula that night. It was of Severus Snape.

The shock that hit her face when she read his journal. The tears she tried when he tore her clothes off. When she tried to run, but couldn't. The way he was on top of her. The way he smirked. It killed her. It tore at her insides.

Hermione Dragomir was numb. She wanted to die. She felt that there was a dark cloud hanging above her, shielding the heavens from her so she'd be stuck in hell on earth.

Hermione prayed not to wake up.

Because he would be there.

Hermione tossed and turned. And Severus Snape was trying to calm her sleeping body.

Hermione's fears came true as she woke up. She gasped for air, and then cried. Her tears were warm, unlike the rest of her. She in some way wished that she was captured by Count Dracula instead. Snape, of course, was right beside her. They were in the same bed.

"I see you've stop tossing and turning." Snape looked at her. Hermione stared him down with hate.

"Why?" she sobbed.

"Because I love you."

"Bullshit. You're obsessed with me, and apparently you have been since I was still attending Hogwarts. How long have you been this twisted and sinister, you arse?"

He rolled his eyes. Hermione shuddered as he put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione moved away slightly. He brought her back by placing his hand under her chin. He forced her to look at him. "Language, my pet."

Hermione let a tear fall down once again. She prayed that anyone could save her from her current hell.

* * *

(AN: To Satin) 

These bits and pieces of Hermione's memories were musings of the Devil. He was pondering hard. To tell his son?

To any normal father, it would be in their best interest for a father to tell their son something like this.

Satin, on the other hand, was far from your average father. He thought of how it would all play out. He knew Severus Snape was the one that raped her. Satin knew almost everything.

He knew of the mortal's loyalty to Voldemort, who wasn't the holiest of men. Lord Voldemort was compared to himself many times. Satin knew no one could outmatch him. No one could kill him either. And no one should mess with his son and his property. Voldemort also respected Satin, very highly for that matter. The choices were running through his head.

He had two options.

To Tell Dracula, causing Voldemort and Dracula's decades old alliance slip, and break the rules of the birthmark on Hermione,

or,

To not say anything at all, and wait till the time was right.

All these thoughts spinning inside his head. Another question came to him.

Which one was going benefit him?

* * *

(AN: Severus Snape Later meeting with Voldemort.) 

"You wished to see me, My Lord?" Snape bowed and approached his master.

"I wish to know how things are with you and Miss Dragomir."

"Things were a bit rocky at first, but I made it clear who she belonged to."

"Excellent." Voldemort grinned.

"I suggest that Miss Dragomir and I should be betrothed soon. She might try to escape if it isn't done early enough. The girl tried to this afternoon. I ended up locking her in my office. She has no way out of there."

"I understand, and agree, Severus. In a weeks time, she'll be Mrs. Snape."

There wicked plan was in full swing.

* * *

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 6 will be better, I promise! **


	6. Sides Determined

**AN: Yet again own Nothing. The events in this chapter take place 6 days after the last one. it is the eve of the Snape-Dragomir Wedding for your information. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6: Sides Determined.

The wedding was only one day away. Hermione dreaded it. She was now in a short black corseted dress, which was picked out for her by Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh, how she hated them both.

Hermione wished she could run away, or die. Either one sounded nice at this point. The first time Snape had raped her (AN: it rhymes! ...)was certainly not the last. And each time, the honey brown that was once in her eyes grew darker.

Hermione wished she could say that she had no feeling left inside her, but couldn't. Only one man had no feeling at all. That was Dracula. To her, he was her only way out. But it was certainly not the right time. Not until her 18th birthday. I

n the rehearsal dinner, Hermione remained silent, and when spoke to, she answered quietly. They all could tell she was broken on the inside, which was to their advantage.

* * *

(AN: To The Devil and Dracula.) 

What?" Dracula boomed. He was outraged.

"Yes, my son. it is very upsetting. Severus Snape, a loyal follower of Tom's, is going to marry her. Luckily for you, she loathes the man."

"That traitor." Dracula proceeded to ramble on while walking on the walls and ceiling. "I gave him everything. My word, my assasins, and I protected the mortal wizard. HOW DARE HE!?!"

"He doesn't know of your vow from years ago.."

"It does not matter. I realize now that besides the magic world fearing him, he is completely useless. I am the one he sould fear!"

"Right you are, my son."

"But...I can't retrive her until she is 18...because of.."

"I feel it is nessicary to break that part of it. But under one condition. Her blood will be ripest when she is 18. You can do what you desire, just don't turn her until she is of age. Understood?"

"Of course, master."

Dracula came down from the ceiling. He took his monstrous form and flew toward Little Hangelton.

* * *

(AN: To the Order) 

"So wait.." Harry spoke. "We're going in..tonight?" Harry asked. He interrupted his horcrux search for this.

"Yes, I believe so. You said you saw where in the death Eater's headquarters she was?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded. "And someone was talking to Voldemort. She was listening in, but escaped, but she'll need our assistance."

The Order of the Phoenix suited up for battle. Ron came over to Harry.

"We've got to save her, together."

"Of course, Ron."

* * *

(AN: Back to Little Hangelton.) 

Hermione was sitting with Bellatrix and Narcissa. They were in a conversation she was lost in. She looked at the night sky. The stars all aligned. The moon was a new one. But something caught Hermione's eye. A dark winged creature was flying towards the place.

"Impossible.." Hermione gasped. Her gaze still on the window.

"What?" Narcissa asked. She also looked out, but didn't see the creature in time. "The things you think of, Hermione." Narcissa called Hermione by her name. She said the reason was because that she was going to be her friend soon. Hermione doubted they would get along in the future. hermione stood up from her chair and ran out of the room. She on instinct took the nearest wand, which was Bellatix's .

"Come back here with my wand!" The brunette hissed. Hermione ran faster. _Could it be him?_

* * *

(AN: To Dracula) 

The king of vampires landed in Little Hangelton. Snape, Lucius, Voldemort and the other death eaters approached him. Dracula used his pinky to slick back the stray pieces of hair that weren't in his dashing ponytail.

"Something the matter, Vladislaus?" Voldemort questioned.

"You know perfectly well!" he snarled.

"What?" they all were stunned.

"Come, we'll settle this in my office." Voldemort offered. Dracula gave him a wicked look. Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, and Count Dracula went into the office. What they didn't know was that hermione was on the other side of the wall, listening in. Tears came down. She was somehow scared of being punished by Snape again. Her heart was racing. She hoped to god that Bellatrix and Narcissa would not find her at this moment.

* * *

AN: to the Order 

They quietly formed outside Little Hangelton.

"Remember, we are getting Miss Granger out of here." Tonks spoke up. The task was accepted by everyone. They stormed in, wands at the ready.

The death eaters insantly noticed and fought. Harry and Ron ran to find Hermione. Ginny tagged along.

* * *

(AN: To The arguing people and Hermione on the other side of the wall) 

"How dare you try to betroth her!" A roaring voice spoke. "She is crucial to my survival, and the survival of my kind!" Hermione had the wand clutched. She was ready for anything. she could tell that Dracula was talking about her. They were fully aware of th battle at hand.

"Well, she is part of our society, not yours." Another voice bellowed. It was obviously Voldemort.

"She will be a part of both, and you know I wanted to eliminate the Dragomirs. You don't know what you are doing , Tom."

"Don't threaten me."

"I can, and I will. I will make your glorious army fall to pieces, and take you with it." the first voice came back.

"Like you could."

"Try me, Tom."

"Well, No matter what you say, she is going to marry one of my faithful servants." He gestured to Snape.

"You're lucky I'm not hungry at the moment." Dracula drawled. "Otherwise, I would have killed him."

Dracula appeared behind Snape. He turned around. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, I know that, Severus..but you hurt my Hermione."

"Yours?" Snape felt a bit insulted. He begged to differ.

Dracula stopped and sniffed the air. He could smell and feel the presence of her blood. It was intoxicating to him.

"Yes. Mine. She was marked for my by my father since her birth. I can sense her blood as it draws near. So, she is mine, and nothing can break the bond."

Hermione felt another tear, because she was just property to both of them. Especially Dracula.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps. Hermione got up. It was Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Cruc.."

" **Avada Kedavra**!" Hermione cried. She didn't see Harry, Ron, and Ginny turn the corner to witness this. Narcissa Malfoy was dead on the ground. This was certainly different from Harry's dream.

"Hermione?" they all shouted, wands pointed in Bellatrix's direction. She was kneeling a her sister's side.

"Narcissa!" she shouted.

This caused the men and immortal to leave the office with great speed. Hermione and her friends took this opportunity to escape. They ran protecting Hermione out of the place. They met up with Moody. He stared with his eye.

"We gotta get out of here!"

The Order gave the signal and left after fending off the death eaters.

Dracula and the wizards watched all this take place.

"She was so graceful as she departed." Dracula's smooth accent purred.

They all stared at him.

Lucius knelt down and cradled Narcissa in his arms.

"Consider our alliance broke, Tom." Dracula took flight. He would let her leave for now to wait for the opportune moment.

**AN: Someone please Review and Make my day! PLEASE???? Chapter 7 up soon. I was in a hurry to finish this one. Going to watch the Holiday now! YAY! **_  
_


	7. Thoughts and Vampire Kisses

**AN: I still own nothing. It is a month after Chapter 6, and well... the speeding up will all pay off.**

Chapter 7: Thoughts and Vampire Kisses

Hermione felt the cool night breeze on her face. Her hair blew in it. The rain didn't help either. She was on top of a building. Ready to jump. She had nothing left. Her innocence was robbed in her friends didn't see her in the light that they used to see her. She vanished from them. She locked herself up inside. She wanted to end her life.

And tonight was the night.

Hermione remembered the letter she left for the Order.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I have left, and don't plan on coming back. The death eaters and Voldemort have violated me in almost every way, and I can't live with it. Killing Narcissa Malfoy doesn't help that. I hope that you all defeat them. I'm sorry for departing from this earth, but I'm saving you in the long run. Snape has a deep obsession with me that started years ago. Not to mention, I am a Dragomir. The Dragomirs are a Transylvanian pureblood wizarding family from hundreds of years ago. And I The last one. And Count Dracula will try to capture me to for fill a vow he made after making his pact with the devil. That pact? To erase my family's existence. So, I am doomed to be owned by someone. I feel that there is no other option._

_Take Care,_

_Hermione Jane Dragomir._

Hermione swallowed hard and looked at her surroundings. She had been hiding for so long, trying to grieve on her own. But it was too much for her. Why did Snape constantly rape her when he did? Why was he consumed by her mentally. Why?

She asked herself all these question, but they would never be answered.

The moon was full. Her body was in a black dress, heels, and a black trench coat. Her hair was partly clipped back, and her face was still as elegant as ever, just tainted with sorrow. Hermione walked towards the edge of the building, and looked down. She gulped again.

It looked scary, but it was simple. All she had to do was jump, and she'd die almost instantly. Hermione's instincts told her to back away a bit. She cringed slightly and tears formed from her eyes.

"I can't do this.." Hermione panicked. "But I have to." She shivered.

Suddenly, her neck throbbed, which caused her to roll over in pain. She watched the sky.

"He's approaching." she grunted to herself. She checked the place, and she thought she was alone. She heard a noise, and scrambled to her feet. Her new wand, which she had got before she vanished, in her hand. She pointed it, and circled once.

"Who's there! Show yourself."

A pause of silence. A Romanian voice spoke smoothly. "With pleasure, my darling."

Hermione turned around. It was Count Dracula. He looked exactly like Richard Roxburgh from the movie "Van Helsing." She knew it was the other way around though. Rickard Roxburgh plus the wig and costume looked exactly like Count Dracula.

"Ehh...I..um..AHH!." Hermione stuttered. "Hhhow did.."

"Relax, Hermione." he cooed. "You know why I'm here."

"Get...back" Hermione pointed the wand out at him. She started to back up.

"I can't die my magic, or anything for that matter. " Hermione was near the ledge. She decided that suicide could wait. She apparated right in front of him.

"Great.." Dracula groaned sarcastically. His voice then returned to its normal self. "No matter, my dear, I'll find you."

He soared into the sky.

* * *

Hermione was at her home. "Alohamora!" she chanted. Hermione walked inside her house quickly to avoid the rain. Hermione ran to the kitchen, and got a knife. 

_Just in case..._she thought. She heard a loud noise, almost of flapping wings.

"Damn, that was fast."

Hermione walked around. The thunder kicked in. She put the knife down on the counter.

_Never mind... _

Her wand in hand. "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." she repeated in whispers.

"Hermione, my beauty, we are finally alone this time." He spoke. His voice was smooth. Hermione shuddered in fear. She started to back away. As she went to turn around, he was right behind her.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. "Just go away. You've caused nothing but trouble for me..."

"I? cause you grief? That's impossible, Miss Dragomir."

"Yes you did." Hermione went to run, but felt a coldness on her wrist. "Stay away from me."

The son of the devil thrust her toward him. She was right against him. "There is no one who can stop me, Hermione." he growled. "And I am the only one who can save you from Voldemort." He twirled her around and wrapped his arms around Hermione. She tried to squirm free. It only tightened his grip.

"I'd rather die than be part of either of your plans!" Hermione shouted. "I just want to be alone and dead and rotting in a grave or something of that kind."

"Oh no, Hermione. I won't let you do that." the immortal's breath on her neck brought chills down her spine. "You are key to finishing what your ancestors started. Blame them, not me."

"Please! Let me go!" Hermione whimpered. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear." The figure began to kiss her neck rapidly. His glowing eyes flickered, and then she screamed. She shoved out of his arms. she caught her breath. She liked the way she felt in his arms, but it would bring her closer to death.

"I saw this happen in a dream. You're gonna turn me in."

"Not yet." he drawled. "I can't do that until you come of age."

"Then how come you are hear now."

The Count appeared inches apart from her. "I am here because of that mortal who hurt you."

Hermione could not believe what he was saying. "BbBbecause of Sssnnnape?"

"Yes. My father told me of what happened, and I was furious. So, I decided that I will take you to my castle and shield you from the cruel world you place yourself in."

He held her hand and kissed it. A shock went through her. He brought her hand closer to him and felt its warmth. Hermione couldn't help but stare into his fiery blue eyes. The flames mesmerized Hermione.  
Dracula nuzzled her hand against his face. Hermione stayed still.

He used the hand to draw her in his arms like before. More kisses planted on her neck.he slightly nibbled at her neck as well. Hermione groaned. "You'll be fine, trust me."

"But, I'm afraid of flying!" Hermione spoke up. How she hated it.

"Don't worry, my beauty." he purred in her ear."Just close your eyes, and fall asleep."

Hermione tried to resist his words. He kept repeating them over and over again, until her body couldn't fight it. She was unconscious in his arms. He looked at her. Her body was peaceful for once. Dracula grinned.

The King of Vampires took flight, not letting go of Hermione.

**AN: Please R&R! Say something about my story(no flames!) Chapter 8 up soon. Going to babysit now. Bye!**


	8. Highs and Lows

**AN: I own nothing. Here's Chapter 8. Sorry It took me so long ti write this one. I was busy with school. So, here it goes.**

Chapter 8: Highs and Lows

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling, and assumed that she was in Dracula's Castle. It looked almost like she imagined it would. Hermione rubbed her eyes, yawned, and then stretched her arms out. She noticed a woman was in the room.

"Glad you are awake Miss Dragomir." she curtsied. "I'm Teresa, your designated servant."

"Please." Hermione insisted. "Call me Hermione."

"Alright then, Hermione." the servant smiled.

"Not to be rude, but why does Dracula have human servants in his castle?"

"Most of the vampires that live here either serve as assassins, or doctors. And plus, someone else has to watch the place."

"Oh ok. Sorry about that."

"No problem, Miss."

Hermione's eye was stuck on a piece of parchment on a chair, with a dress of some sort. Hermione rose out of bed. She saw she was still in last night's clothing.

She got up to the chair. there was a note.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you can look past our previous encounter. I will come retrieve you for a grand tour of the castle, and dinner will be served afterwards.  
_

_Count Vladislaus Dracula._

The brunette approached the chair. The dress was a deep red color, almost blood red, delicately adorned with gold glitter. He even left her a gold heart locket and earrings to match.

"It's beautiful" the last Dragomir gasped.

Even Hermione Granger read some Van Helsing fanfics, which contained Dracula in them. And something like this came up in a few stories. She thought it was a sweet gesture, but would not keep her guard down.

"What time is it?" she turned to Teresa.

"There are a few hours until sun down." the maid replied.

"Oh.." Hermione sighed. "Thanks. I better get ready then."

Hermione did just that, with the help of Teresa(she insisted on it).

(Transition)

Miss Dragomir looked in the mirror one last time. It was right after sundown. Hermione inhaled and exhaled. She looked at her reflection. The corset hugged her tightly, and accented her curvy torso. The dress also had a deep v neck. Hermione even wore the jewelry that went along with it.

_I look.._Hermione's mind could not find the words. She hadn't felt good about herself in a long time. Guilt and pain took her confidence away. She twirled around once, and then stopped.

A knock was made. Hermione's heart began to race out of fear and anxiety. She went to open the door. No one was there.

_Strange..._she pondered. A sudden cold feeling was on her shoulder. She turned around and shrieked a bit.

"No need to be alarmed, my dear." The Count took her hand, kissed it, and then let go. The cold from his lips caused a shill to go through her.

"Pplease try not to do that again." she was still recovering from his entrance.

"You look absolutely stunning." he drawled.

"Thank you." Hermione couldn't help but blush. Being complimented was new to her, but nevertheless, good.

"Shall we?" Dracula asked, motioning outside the room. His hand out, waiting for her approval. Hermione nodded and accepted it.

They began the tour. He pointed out all the rooms, and she listened intently. She was intrigued by all his stories about each part of the castle, and its history. Sure, she knew at least half of it, but it was a break from all the other things she was surrounded by. Her guard still wasn't down, even if he was suave and sophisticated.

Count Dracula and Hermione turned a corner, and entered a majestic room. It had sky high shelves, with thousands upon thousands of books. Hermione gasped, and let go of his hand. She walked forward a bit to one of the many book shelves.

"There must be at least one hundred thousand books here!" the excitement in her voice. He appeared next to her, as she took a book out of the shelf, and opened it. Her eyes began to read the words, until...

"I see it is to your liking?" his Romanian accent was heard. Hermione looked up from the book.

"I can't describe it.."

"So, you do, like it?"

"Definitely!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione looked back at the library as they left it to proceed to the dining room. The table was already served with an array of foods. Hermione smiled a bit, but a deep depressing feeling resided in her soul. She couldn't figure out what it was, and why. Hermione and Dracula took their seats.

_I wonder how Harry and the rest of them are doing.._she wondered.

Shortly after seating, Hermione began t eat, and felt the stares of Dracula. She still didn't understand why he was fascinated with her.

Guilt sank in.

She abandoned all her friends, because she wished to depart from the earth.

She left them.

She could be helping them out with finding the horcruxes, but no.

She ran away.

She vanished from everything she knew.

While this sank in, she was poking at her food with her fork. _Why did I desert them? They will probably loathe me if I ever came back.._

"Hermione, something is bothering you.."

"What?" she was startled a bit. there was silence the whole time, until now.

"I can tell. You made it kind of clear."

Hermione looked down. He was right. She did make it evident by lazily stabbing the food on her plate over and over again.

"Well..."

"You can tell me, my dear." his accent was so perfect, but she didn't think about it.

"If you must know, I can't help thinking about my friends. They need me."

"I need you." he scowled a bit.

She furrowed her brow. "What are you saying? I can't see them? I can't tell them that I'm.."

"It will only make things harder for the both of us."

Hermione was angered with this statement. "First, there is no US. Second, My friends have been there for me throughout the years.."

"They weren't there when that man assaulted you over and over again." he was starting to get annoyed with her argument.

"They couldn't find me!" she was quick to defend her statement. "They had no idea what happened to me because I made the unintellegent choice to keep it bottled up inside! And let me remind you that THEY SAVED ME FROM VOLDEMORT!!!"

"I can't have my future queen associating with mere mortals."

Hermione froze for a few seconds. "Fffuture qqueeen?" she stuttered.

"Yes. Didn't I make it clear before?" The Count smirked. His smirk was dashing, and suited him well. "I never intend to kill you."

"That's it!" Hermione rose from her chair. "It's just want you want, eh? To..keep me from everything so I'll run right into you arms?!?!? Well, that's certainly not going to happen! I'd rather hang my self then be stuck for eternity with a creature like you!" she yelled. The sound was loud.

He rose from his chair and appeared right next to her. He embraced her by her waist, and held on tight. "You don't mean those hurtful things.." he purred."You hardly know me, my beauty..."

Hermione wiggled free, and backed away. "Not this time Count. And I know what you'll do. If I don't stay with you, you trade me into Voldemort! That's your diabolical plan! I can see right through you! If you don't mind, I'm going to bed before I find some excuse to stab you or myself with something sharp!! GOODNIGHT!"

Hermione ran out of the dining room and strait back to her room. Tears stained her face, and smudged some of her makeup. Her footsteps echoed.

Count Dracula knew it was useless to chase after her. She would just hate him even more than she currently did.

"Oh, Hermione." he sighed. "Such pain inside a lovely mortal.."

He knew that romancing the last Dragomir was going to be more difficult than planned.

**AN: Please Make my day and review! I probably will have the next chapter up sometime next week. I have a busy weekend ahead of me to say the least. Gonna watch Van Helsing tomorrow at my friends house. YAY! I plan on making another Dracula and Hermione video on youtube that has nothing to do with the story...just for the heck of it. If you have any concerns or something, either review or IM me at: xXTheObsessorXx. So, yeah! TTFN. Ta Ta for Now!**

**Ali**

**(yes..that's my real name!)**


	9. Books, Arrows, and Negotiations

**AN: Yet again own nothing. Might speed up a few chapters down the road because I have great plans for all of the characters, and the magic war. Also, soon I will make another video for a Dracula/Hermione pairing...may or may not be tied in with the story, but definitely inspired by the story...so, look for it. Anyways, on with chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Books, Arrows and Negotiations

The next day, Hermione went directly to the library after getting dressed. After scavenging through her endless wardrobe, she chose to wear a corset top with tight black pants. It reminded her of Anna Valerious' outfit in the movie, "Van Helsing." At the moment, she liked that movie's Dracula much better than the real one.

The previous night, she silently cried herself to sleep, thinking of all the events that happened since the cardinal's arrival. She wondered if he was even alive.

Hermione browsed the library to find something with wandless magic. She doubted there would be anything though. She came across some of William Shakesphere and Jane Austen's classics, and a wide range of book genres. Hermione was puzzled by how he would have collected this many works of literature and history. Miss Dragomir searched every shelf, but no luck. She assumed he would not have anything on magic, because he was a vampire. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She yelled at Dracula even though he was so kind to her at the beginning of last night.

She chose to read Pride and Prejudice. Sure, she had read it many times, but the story never got old. Guy and girl loathe each other. Guy professes love for girl. Girl slowly falls for him, and they get married at the end. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if in some strange way that Dracula was her Mr. Darcy. She told herself otherwise. He was just a thorn at her side.

Tine flew by. It was after sundown. After finishing the play, Hermione sat and sighed. Maybe, just maybe, she was a bit harsh. He did save her life, even when she wanted to end it. She rose up to find another book, when she felt a sudden coldness on her shoulder again. She turned to see the king of vampires.

"I see you wish to frighten me again.." Hermione spoke.

"Oh no, Hermione" Count Dracula cooed. " I only came to be graced by your presence."

Hermione turned away for a moment because her cheeks turned slightly pink. "I am flattered by that statement, Count. But, that's not why you are here."

The Count thought for a moment, and then continued. "I came to clear up a few things, and maybe come to a negotiation."

Hermione was stunned. "Yyyou? Nnnegotiate? That is certainly not like you, Count." She was used to the Dracula from the movie. The one who was only capable of putting mortal women under his spell.

"I have to admit it is out of my nature, my beauty. It's something I feel is needed." Hermione went to speak, but her cut her off. "When you ran off, I was going to tell you that Voldemort and I are no longer allies."

Hermione was puzzled by this statement. "But you were there when..."

"That night I was breaking the alliance. I was a friend of his for years. My father informed me on what happened to you under that excuse for a mortal named Severus Snape.." There was a tone or rage when he said the wizard's name. How he hated Snape for hurting Hermione. "And I had to act upon it. So, not all is as you thought it was, Hermione."

She looked at him, almost with regret of misjudging him. "I..I don't know what to say, Count." She came closer. "But what were you going to negotiate about?"

"I almost forgot..but thank you for reminding me, my dear." he drawled. As he said this, he took her hand and kissed it. Chills went down Hermione's spine "But first..."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. She was waiting for his response. "But first what?"

"Are you up for a round of archery?"

"Well..that was a spontaneous suggestion." Hermione snorted. "Why and where did you come up with that?"

"So,are you up for it?"

"I've never tried it.." Hermione mumbled.

"I am a great teacher.." he emphasized the last two words in his declaration.

"I guess." Hermione hesitated.

**(AN: to the archery room...AWAY!!!! ROFL...I think I'll be quiet now..)**

The targets were set up accordingly. The bullseye spot was blood red. Dracula signaled for Hermione to wait were she was. He retrieved the bows and arrows. She could see the points on the arrows, and could tell they were sharp. She swallowed hard. He saw the expression on her face.

"Scared of a bunch of arrows, my dear?" he asked.

"Um..no! It's just that they look dangerous."

He appeared next to her. "Don't worry." he whispered into her ear. "As long as you are with me...nothing can hurt you."

Hermione blushed again, but was satisfied with his seductive yet meaningful promise. She picked up the bow like he showed her. She was shaking a bit.

"I don't wanna kill someone with this thing.." she gritted through her teeth. "And I'm not so good with handling these kinds of things.."

She breathed, and then armed the arrow. She fired the bow, and it completely missed the target. Hermione wanted to hide fer face in shame. She watched how he fired with ease, and hit the bullseye.

"No fair!" Hermione darted. "You've probably had hundreds of years to practice."

Count Dracula chuckled, and came by her side. "Oh, Hermione. Quite the sense of humor you have. Let me show you."

"No! I can figure it out myself. It's one of those classic moves in the movies where the guy tries to teach her and kisses her or something. And I'm not about to let that happen! I have been.."

"..Called the smartest witch of your age?"

"Great. You stalked me too?" she shrieked a bit.

"I know all. And so does my father."

Hermione exhaled. "Just let me try one more time by myself. I can figure it out. It has something to do with the angle of the bow, and the position.."

"That's my brilliant queen." he smirked. Hermione was aiming the bow as he said this.

"Don't make me turn around and try to hit you."

"Remember, there would be no point in that...I.."

"I know. You can't die. Whoopdie do."

"Someone's cranky."

"I'm not cranky!" she fired, and actually hit the target on its edge. Hermione sighed again. "I royally messed that up, didn't I?"

"You weren't too bad, my dear." the Count tried to cheer her up. "You would have done better If I had showed you."

Hermione furrowed her brow, but gave in. "Fine.. you can show me."

"Gladly.." he replied. He was by her side. "Now. Position yourself like you did for the previous shot." His flawless accent was close to her.

She did as he said. _God, he's gorgeous.._ she thought. _But he's got no heart. He even said so in the movie...well..not the real him. But still, it was said._

Her heart was beating nervously. He placed his hands on her hips to perfect her position. His hands then went on her arms, to help her aim the bow. "You're heart beat. Fear? Is it?"

"Nervous.." Hermione admitted.

'Don't be." he spoke. He aided her in firing, and he was right. A perfect bullseye.

"Well how about that! It worked."

"I told you, my dear."

Hermione smiled. Something crossed her mind. "Now what were we going to negotiate again?"

"Well... your friend. Harry Potter. I've heard much about him. I have a way of helping his quest, but..."

"But what?"

"I'll give the Order of the Phoenix the locations of all the remaining Horcruxes..only if you promise to not run away, and to accept the fate that will be bestowed upon you."

Hermione figured that he meant being his queen was that fate. Hermione replied without a doubt. "I'll do it."

"You didn't hear the conditions of this agreement yet..."

"Oh.."

"I will give them by letter, anonymously of course. There will be no mention of my true identity, or your condition. If you escape or try to contact them yourself, I will cease in assisting the Order. Understand?"

Hermione nodded. "If you haven't noticed, I'd do anything for those I care about, and anything to end Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

A sudden pain rushed to his head. His master was calling.

"I must leave you now, my beauty. My father beckons." he planted a kiss on her lips. She was surprised that she returned it. After a minute or two, he let go, and left the room. Hermione was left standing there. She faintly touched her lips with her hands. her mind was furious. Her body and soul ached for more.

**AN: Please Read and Review! Next Chapter will take place a week or two later.. So, make my day and review! or IM me! I also forgot to mention I have MSN. It's... najstrong at msn dot com!**


	10. A Bit of Advice

**AN: I changed my mind about this chapter...so..yeah. Kind of short, but helps progress the story..A Dracula/Hermione video is here. Inspired by the fanfic!. The Song is A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars. Here is the link:**

**youtube dot com/watch?vEaz3PWB0Sps**

**By the way...I accept responces... **

Chapter 10: A Bit of Advice

(AN: This is immediately after Chapter 9...with Dracula)

He was in the dark in his usual place. The fireplace had a flame residing in it. Dracula sat in the chair near it. The devil appeared.

"You summoned master?" Dracula spoke.

"Yes I did, my son. It is about your intentions to aid Mr. Potter. Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's about time Voldemort paid for his actions."

"But he is a loyal sinner.."

"Loyal sinner? I made an eternal pact to you! No one is more loyal than me!" Dracula was furious. One of his servants walked in, handing him a glass of blood. He thanked the servant as they left. He took a sip from his glass. The Count then continued. "Harry Potter is the key to defeating him. I don't care if Tom rots in hell!"

"My son, calm down." The devil tried to ease the anger. "It's just, you are acting on impulse for this girl. She is the lsat Dragomir. For my sake, pull yourself together."

"She kissed me back." Dracula drawled. "And She isn't the average mortal."

"She's starting to cave..." Satin reminded his son.

"I want her to willingly fall in love with me...even if I can't feel love."

Satin was thinking of what else to say. He trusted his son, but he wanted to make sure of what he was doing.

"My advice..even though you won't appreciate it..is to act on this, but don't do anything else drastic. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Master."

Satin vanished, knowing that this girl could either break his son, or make his son stronger.

Dracula finished his glass of blood, and watched the flames flicker. He then took out a quill and parchment and began to write.

After he finished, he gave one of his most loyal mortal servants instructions to send it out a daytime. He didn't want his plan to be flawed.

* * *

(AN: the next day with the order)

Ginny Weasley was sitting on a windowsill. It was raining out. A tear came down her face.

_Why'd you go, Hermione?_ her mind asked. She heard approaching footsteps. It was Harry. She tried to smile.

"Still thinking about her, eh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I mean. It's not like her..."

"We don't know what happened to her, but it's been over a month..we all miss her Gin."

"But I know she would never kill herself. Ever. Not even if the world was caving in." More tears came down. "It's not fair!"

Harry hugged Ginny, and wouldn't let go. He kissed her on the head. "She's probably watching over us."

Ginny felt secure and assured in his arms. All of a sudden, Ron walked in.

"You ok, Gin?" he came over to the two of them.

"I guess so." Ginny mumbled. Harry let go. They stood.

"Professor Lupin says there's some news about the horcruxes." Ron informed them. Ron went ahead, and Ginny and Harry walked together. Harry held Ginny's hand. The Order of the Phoenix was gathered around.

"We've gotten an anonymous letter telling the location of one of Voldemort's horcruxes." Remus Lupin announced.

"Can it be trusted?" Harry called out.

"I will read it aloud." Remus replied.

He began to read its contents:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I hope to aid you on your quest to find Voldemort's hourcruxes. Enclosed is the exact location of the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. You will also be pleased to know that the locket of Salazar Slytherin is within your headquarters. It is your choice if you trust my information or not. I will give you the next location in a few weeks.  
_

_-Hollow_

The Order was shocked. Their mouths gaped.

_Hollow..._Ginny pondered in her head._ I've heard that word from somewhere..._

"How do we see if he is not trying to trap us??"

"It's a he now?" Ginny snapped.

"Yeah...it sounded like a he."

"What if it's a girl? Huh?"

"Whatever...the point is, we have to find some way if he is telling the truth."

"It!" Ginny corrected Harry.

"Ok...it is telling the truth."

Harry thought about what he had said about the locket._  
_

_..Somewhere in your headquarters..._

Harry remembered when he had stumbled upon it the summer before 5th year. He shuddered when Professor Umbridge came to mind. Harry walked over to that particular spot where they had cleaned the Black Manor. He found a music box right on top of the fireplace. Harry frantically opened the music box. The locket was still in there.

"Bloody Hell. He's right.." Harry held the locket. The Order stared at it in astonishment. "This hollow..thing... is right.."

Ginny looked down. One thing ran through her mind. Something wasn't right.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Honestly..I don't know what I am going to do for the next chapter...so..go see the video!**


	11. Various Thoughts

**AN: OK..own nothing except for the last name Dragomir, and the plot. Here's Chapter 11. It's a bit short. Please forgive me. I am now officially a video nerd. I made another Dracula/Hermione. Set to Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. **

**youtube dot com/watch?vzotR0xBIQUw**

Chapter 11: Various Thoughts

She had ask about it every day.

Had they written back.

Dracula waited out the few weeks to give the next location. One of his loyal assassins reported that it did weaken Voldemort a bit. It sent a great feeling through him. Dracula's revenge was coming true. His relationship with Hermione was improving. Slowly, but surely, it was.

Guilt( or what he assumed was guilt) seeped in him when she asked about her friends. The reply even asked about her. He lied about her, saying he didn't know anything. When in reality, Hermione had become everything to him.

With the help of Satan(AN: I spelled it right this time..), he retrieved every single thing she had ever done, ever thought, everything. She was key to greater destiny. He could tell from the moment he learned that she was the last of the Dragomirs, and the moment he first gazed at her through the flames. Yet again, he was conflicted with this one night, when he chose to disclose the location of the Ring of Slytherin.

Hermione walked into his office, wearing a simple dark blue dress with a v neck. It was well fitted, and complimented her curvy torso. Vladislaus smirked a she entered the room. He rose up from his chair.

"Hermione, my darling.." He came to her, took her hand, and kissed it. He noticed that the human always seemed to blush(or assumed she was blushing). "How I missed your company."

"Oh please." She sighed. "It's only been about twenty four hours since I saw you."

"It's too long of a wait, my dear."

Hermione shed a smile, and then her face returned to normal. She saw the letter on his desk, and went to it.

"Is this for the order?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes. This time, They will be able to find the Ring of Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione nodded. She picked up the letter. He could tell that she was about to read it. He apeared right next her, and began to kiss her neck. Her warmth was intoxicating.

"Count...please..stop.."she moaned. "I...I.I Can't do this!"

"You're just denying yourself of what you truly desire. I know you enjoy this.." He cooed as he nuzzled her neck, and turned her towards him. His hands around her torso. He gave her a fiery kiss on her lips. It was a long and hard kiss.

_Why am I not fighting back? Is he right?_

Hermione kissed back, and he continued. She managed to push him off of her, and began to scan the letter's contents.

_Not...good.. he thought. _

_To The Order of the Phoenix,_

_Enclosed is the location of the Ring of Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately, I heard from the Dark Lord himself that your friend, Hermione Dragomir, has passed away. I am sure that you find the proper method of revenge when the time comes._

_Hollow_

Hermione's mouth was gaped open. She began to breath heavily. Her heart pounded.

"YOU LIED TO ME!!!!" She yelled. "HOW DARE YOU! I'VE BEEN COOPERATIVE, AND YOU ARE HIDING ME AWAY FROM THE REST OF HUMANITY!"

He stood right in front of her. "I am protecting you from Voldemort, and nothing more."

"PROTECTING ME?"

Their argument could easily be heard throughout the castle.

"Yes, my precious Dragomir. I am .."

"Don't call me that." she snapped.

"If they find out you're here, my plan will be ruined. It going smoothly, don't try to foil it now!"

"You never considered how I would feel!" Hermione let a tear fall down. "Oh wait! That's right. YOU CAN'T FEEL JACK SHIT!"

"Language, my dear.." he sounded sexy, even though she had enough of the Count.

"You said it yourself." Hermione let out a hesitated laugh. "You can't feel anything. You are HOLLOW and will live FOREVER!!! I've heard it and seen it all before. Typical Count Dracula. But you don't know me. You don't know me at all. I, unlike you can feel something. I feel like a living lie. My heart is full of sorrow. I just want to help out my friends. But you haven't be able to tell. Because YOU are busy TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!" she took a deep breath. he remained speechless.

"And to think you were a decent person, Count. You are a foul and loathsome creature that is as cold as ice! I believed everything was going to be better. But I am gravely mistaken." Hermione slammed the letter on the table and walked out. He made haste to follow her.

"Hermione." he called

No response.

"I know you hear me!"

She was still walking away, crying in silence.

"HERMIONE!" He shouted. She finally turned around. His face full of anger. Hermione swallowed hard.

_This cant be good.._her mind forsaw the outcome.

**AN: Cliffie! Please Read and Review! Chapter 12 up soon! **


	12. Something to Believe In

**AN: Still own nothing. debating changing something I put for my summary at the beginning of the story. I said I was going to leave something(s) out from Van Helsing, but I'm not so sure now. it will bring back character(s) I intended on leaving out.  
**

**IM me at xXTheObsessorXx or msn messange me at najstrong at msn dot com to become a part of the plot-ish. You can also send me a review! I will need the help, trust me! **

**This choice will effect many chapters to come...so..yeah.**

**Bolded Italics is excerpt from the end of chapter 11. **

**Enjoy, my lovelies, review like crazy!**

**By Request, no center thingy for the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Something to Believe in

_**"Hermione." he called**_

_**No response.**_

_**"I know you hear me!"**_

_**She was still walking away, crying in silence.**_

_**"HERMIONE!" He shouted. She finally turned around. His face full of anger. Hermione swallowed hard.**_

_**This cant be good..her mind foresaw the outcome.**_

He stopped her in her tracks with his powers as she began to run.

"Leave me be!" Hermione gritted through her teeth.

He had a hold of her now, and pinned her against the nearest wall. Rage was written all over his face. "HOW DARE YOU!!" The Count roared. Hermione let out a whimper, and tears fell down. "Everything I have done, has been for you. And yet, you refuse me and my intentions!"

She confessed mentally that he was right. "Don't you get it! I'm saving you from your mortal troubles, and more importantly, yourself. If I let you go, I can't begin to imagine what you'll be tempted to do."

Hermione's face was stained with tears. He didn't know what it was like to have fear. She couldn't begin to summarize her fear of him.

"I want a life that is mine!" she stammered. "I've been just property for what? Months now? I want to be able to lead my own path. And you're just trying to trap me in your world. Not everything is how you see it. Us mortals, as you call us, can break at some point. I'm surprised myself that I've survived this long. I've broken, but a different kind. Not the kind that is in your favor."

A blackness was in his eyes. He was definitely craving her blood. And he had been for a long time. Sure, he did have his daily servings, but it wasn't enough to Dracula. Her blood would finally make things right.

The girl tried to break his hold, but he came in closer, and thrust her into her. She felt his breath on her neck. It was as cold as the winter air.

"Who the fuck do you want me to be?" Hermione demanded to know. "Like one of your former brides? Who obeys your every whim? Who will throw themselves at you whenever you want to?"

"Silence!" he hissed. Hermione's heart was pounding from the fear. The fact was that he didn't want her to change. He liked her the way she was. "You don't have your mind straight. I am here to guide you.."

"Let me go! I just need to be away from you, and everyone! You're doing everything but helping the situation at hand!"

"Listen here!" He thrust her to him once again, and held her. "You will be a good mortal, and do as I say without questioning. Understand? And If you try to leave me, so help me, you will wish you never did." He lifted her head up slightly, and stared at her neck. Lust filled his cold eyes. Hermione whimpered again and nodded. He finally let go, and she sped up to her room. He knew he was wrong, but had to make a point. He'd pay for this later. And suddenly, his master was calling. He returned to his office. The Count had a somewhat feeling of guilt again. He hoped she could find something to believe in. Maybe even, to believe in him, or herself. Regret crept through his bones, and he wondered what he had done.

* * *

(AN: To the order the next day.)

Ginny Weasley had just returned from Hermione's house. She collected some things that she thought would help to "find her". Harry and Ron gave her a funny look.

"Is that...?" Harry started, but he didn't want to finish. He could see it in Ginny's eyes. She was desperate to find her best friend. Ron was quiet.

"It's none of your concern." Ginny whispered. She departed to her room and shut the door. This had gone on since the letter. Ginny scrambled through everything. Today, she found a letter from the Vatican. She read what it had inside. It described all bout Hermione's past, and what would happen if she succumbed to Dracula.

Ginny had a hunch she was one step closer to finding Hermione, but wasn't sure anymore.

She had grieved, but in denial. She was mad at Hermione for leaving. She was mad that Hermione didn't say anything to anyone.

Ginny silently cried again. For both of their sakes, she had to find something to believe in.

* * *

(AN: To Hermione...)

Hermione had left herself in her room. It was mid afternoon, and she had attempted to sleep all night. Insomnia took over. She had a craving to die. She was scared of what else would come from the Count. Would he continue in his outbursts? She had no idea.

She began to sing, having trouble with the words because of her exhaustion and tears. Nevertheless, Hermione's voice was beautiful. One of the servants could hear the enchanting words, and pressed their ear against the wall.

_If I smile and don't believe   
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream   
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken   
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

The song was by one of her favorite bands, Evanescence. She was astonished she still had that verse in her head. It had been a long time since she had even listened to any form of music. The lyrics described the last events.

Hermione was lying on her bed. Waiting for something to believe in.

* * *

**AN: Please Read and Review...and help me choose. The next chapter will tell of Dracula's meeting with Satan, and then finally confronting Hermione after their encounter. Might make a video again inspired by Chapters 11 and 12. Might be looking for a beta because I am careless a tad bit when I write, hence forgetting certain errors in my story.**_**  
**_


	13. Surprises and Space Bubbles

**AN: Yet again..i own nothing. Since everyone hates the centering, I will not center the story..just the author notes. Hope you love this chapter. Surprises YAY!**

Chapter 13: Surprises and Space Bubbles

(AN: Continues from when Dracula left Hermione in Chapter 12..)

Dracula had by his desk. The fireplace was going.

"Yes, Father?"

"I feel as if this Dragomir girl is getting in the way of things."

Dracula had no reaction. He could admit it was true.

"I told you I was right, my son. She is a mortal. A strong one at that. I advised that you take her blood once she comes of age! And you try to, make her..fall for you." he barked.

"Sorry, father." Dracula bowed his head in shame. He had feelings for Hermione, but didn't know what to do with them.

"I will leave you a little surprise that will come tomorrow night. Maybe you'll see things my way..."

Satan vanished. Dracula wondering what that surprise could entail. He had a hunch on what it could be. The Count sighed. Maybe the devil was right. Maybe, he was destined to live a life without love.

* * *

(AN: the next night) 

Hermione was in the library. After singing earlier, she got into a black corset with tight black pants and a dark blue jacket. Her makeup matched her outfit. She liked the way it looked on her.

Depressed and bored, she tried to find something to cheer her up. Searching through, she found a black leather bound book with gold decorations. The strange thing was that there was no title.

_Could It be..a diary?_ she thought. _Nahh...he wouldn't be that dense to leave it in here..._

Hermione opened it and began to read. There was information about her family. A page fell out. Hermione scrambled to pick it up. It contained her family tree. She looked at the line of relatives going back to the early 1400's.

"Bloody Hell." she gasped. She surprised herself by using that expression. It was Ron's expression. Her heart filled with sorrow again. Thus, she continued to read about the Dragomir legacy.

".**..Are known for their use of wandless sorcery...**" Hermione muttered the books contents. She had read wandless magic books before.

To attept, or not to attempt.. her mind wondered. All of a sudden, she heard a shrilling giggle. Hermione looked up from reading. It sounded as if it were coming from the dining room.

"Could it.." One thing came to mind. The Brides were back. "But how.."

She recognized that the laugh was from none other than Aleera, the fiercest of Dracula's brides. Hermione remembered her from the movie, and kind of loathed her. She recalled the other brides, Marishka and Verona. If she had to pick a favorite, it was Verona. Verona, in Hermione's mind, was intelligent, and attractive.

Hermione could hear other voices, but none were Draculas.

"My Lord!" she heard a young voice praising Dracula.

Marishka..she thought...Definitely her. Ron would probably fancy all the brides...

Dracula was shocked by their sudden return, but still welcomed them. He missed the company of female vampires a bit.

Then, Hermione heard his voice. "My darlings." he purred. They flung themselves at him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She quietly made her way back to her room, and locked the door.

"Stupid brides..." Hermione muttered. "And their stupid whore like ways. Stupid beauty of theirs.."

Aleera sniffed the air. She backed away from her master. "I smell...a human. Fresh blood!"

Marishka and Verona picked up on this. They turned to the count. "In our castle?"

"Relax, my brides." Dracula embraced them. "I have found the last of the Dragomirs.. and she is staying with us for a VERY long time."

Hermione felt a sick feeling in her stomach by listening to them. Everything was not going her way. Hermione came out of her room, hoping not to be noticed.

"Another bride?" Marishka questioned. "make her a bride? Do you have no heart?"

Hermione heard this and laughed. a nervous laugh. She heard this before in the movie. She instantly regretted this action, because they started to move from their place.

_He has no heart..duhh! _her head stated. Hermione began to run as fast as she could. She was stopped in her tracks by Aleera. Hermione gulped.

"Oh great. Just great." Hermione spoke sarcastically as the family was now surrounding her. "Now I got to worry about four. Not one anymore. Four. I have FOUR vampires trying to ruin my life and drain me of my blood. This is sooo wondeful! I truly deserve some kind of medal for putting up with you...things..."

"Fiesty, this one." Marishka cooed. The brides were circling Hermione.

"Fuck off." Hermione hissed. "Better yet, go fuck him." Hermione pointed at Dracula. He scowled.

"How dare you speak to us like that!" Aleera snapped. Hermione was on the edge of death. She could sense it.

"You are just being difficult, my dear." Dracula spoke to Hermione. She furrowed her brow.

"I am being anything but difficult. Remind me again. Weren't you the one who pinned me against a wall to get your point across? And tell me again. Weren't you the one who locked me up here and cut me off from the rest of the world??"

"Quiet, mortal." Aleera had it with Hermione.

"She needs to learned not the insult our master."Verona mused. Hermione couldn't help but think of the movie. How she wished it was just a movie.

"Can I go back to the library now?" Hermione tried to get out of everything. "You know, you are invading my personal space bubble."

"Has incredible knowledge.." Verona noted.

"I've been told.." Hermione answered. Marishka stared at Hermione with awe.

"And pretty.."

"Ok..now I'm confused, and my space bubble is being violated." Aleera didn't agree with Marishka. Verona and the rest ofthe brides' eyes glowed. They were hungry. The Count could tell.

'Enough." Dracula wanted to end this. "If I find out that any of you try to hurt or kill Hermione, you'll suffer dearly."

"Great.." Hermione gritted through her teeth. "Can I go now?" The vampires respected her wish, and the last Dragomir headed off to the library again. She couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the brides. They had him. She hated, but wanted him. Hermione wiped herself off with her hands. She was in the vampire cold for too.

_Damn creatures violating my space bubble..._

**AN: Please read and Review!!! Chapter 14 up ASAP! I wanna see Spiderman 3 so badly. Next Chapter will involve that book Hermione found, and encounters with the vampires.  
**


	14. Mortals And Their Ways

**AN: Here's a little convo that PoisonPenandInk made...it was so great I had to share it with you.**

**Poison-"a pressie? for me?"  
Satan-"No..for my son."  
Poison- "Oh..yeah...favor the dead guy."  
Satan- "He's more of a 'dead guy' than you'll ever be!"  
Poison- "Well, duh, I'm a girl." -Snoopy jiggle-  
Satan- "Drop down a give me twenty!"  
Poison- "Left my purse in my other handbag." -shrug-  
Satan- "You don't have another handbag...I burnt it." -sniff-  
Poison- "YOU WHAT! You're invading my personal space bubble!"  
Slyffindor Girl- "Yes! Piss off!"  
Satan- holds up hands defensively- "Damn you females...so many shoes! Argh!" -Turns to dust  
Poison and Slyffindor girl high five and snoopy jiggle-**

** thanks PoisonPenandInk!  
Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**I made up my own convo with you and I at the end of this page/chapter thingy... **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 14: Mortals And Their Ways

Hermione shrugged off last night's discoveries. She figured that the devil brought them back.

"Great.."she sighed. "Now God and Satan have some grudge against me."

She wore a very clingy black pants and a black blouse. Her hair was tied back with a black ribbon. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad.." she approved of her attire.

After eating her breakfast in peace, Hermione took the untitled book and headed to the library. She chose to work on her family legacy. Wandless Magic.

According to the book, the Dragomirs used it often, and their wandless powers were a force to be reckoned with. That made her glad. It could help fending off Dracula and his newly resurrected brides. Miss Dragomir had incredible photographic memory. She remembered from one of the books she read in the past, that all one had to do was concentrate on the object, or person, they wanted to cast a spell on. Then, they simply say the incantation. Hermione decided to try a simple spell first. She put her focus on the book.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she whispered. The book first struggled to levitate, but then gave in. It was floating in the direction that Hermione wished it to float. She smiled a bit, and then caught the book as it descended. Hermione stroked her chin with her hand. She had to think of some other test. She then thought of her Ipod video. It had all her music and movies on it.

"Accio." she chanted once. The response wasn't immediate. At first, Hermione was skeptical about using that spell. She waited. A few minutes later, An Ipod video came soaring in. Hermione made haste to catch it, and did. She turned it on and checked its contents. All of her songs were in there, and every movie, including Van Helsing, was also inside it.

"Oh my god! YES!" she squealed. She knew this wasn't the only ways she could use her magic. She just had to conceal it from Dracula and his brides, which would be a not so easy task.

* * *

(AN: That Night) 

Hermione was sitting down on the floor against one of the bookshelves. Her Ipod headphones were in tact. She was bopping her head to the music. How she missed it. She didn't hear one of the vampires come in as she sang a part of a song.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now"_

Footsteps unaware to Hermione were coming closer.

_"And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"_

The vampire stood over Hermione, and was wondering what the mortal was doing.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand"_

The blonde haired vampire giggled as she tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

_"When everything's made to be..._AHHH!" Hermione freaked out and backed away. She lost track of time. "Cold! Cold!" Hshe brushed herself off.

"I didn't expect a reaction like that.." Marishka giggled again.

"Please try not to do that again!" Hermione demanded politely.

"Silly mortals doing silly things..."

"You thought I was acting strange then.."

"What were you doing?"

"Listening to my Ipod."

"A what?"

"An Ipod. It's a human device that entertains the user of the Ipod with music, music videos, and movies."

"And all those other things are mortal things?"

"Exactly. Us mortals, as you call us, know how to keep busy..so..what are you doing here?"

"My master wishes to have a word with you..."

"Tell him that I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

Marishka had a puzzled look on her face. She obviously never heard such word.

"That means no." Hermione couldn't believe she channeled a bit of Captain Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. A logical reason was that she watched it on her Ipod earlier.

"Not a wise decision to refuse the master wishes, pretty mortal."

"I have a name you know. And you still think I am pretty?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh ok..well..my name is Hermione, and you and your sisters are very beautiful."

"Why thank you, Her-mi-o-knee" she tried to pronounce the girl's name. After, she rushed off to tell her master. Hermione waited till she heard Marishka leave.

_Lucky for me, one of them is kind.._Hermione thought. She gathered her things and went to her bedroom. She prayed not to run into Aleera. She wasn't exactly on the bride's good side at the moment. Hermione opened the door, and the Count was standing inside.

"You obviously don't know the meaning of the word, No." she raised her eyebrow.

"It's rather urgent.." he insisted. Hermione gave the Count a funny look.

"Oh really?" Hermione doubted it. "It's real urgent to try to seduce me like you have done before..."

"I have a way you can help your little mortal friends." he spoke, walking towards her. Hermione backed away.

"Don't move any closer! I'm not gonna forgive you that easily."

"I sent them the letter from the other day, but I want you to take care of one of the horcruxes..."

"Mmmmee? Destroy a horcrux?" she was taken back. "Wait..there's something you want out of this, isn't there..." she tried to think. He appeared beside her.

"I just want you to be happy." he put his arm around her. Hermione didn't react to this. The cold touch put chills down her body. She didn't say a word. "I also hope that you;ll forgive my barbaric actions. I didn't mean to scare you away from me."

"Ggggeget offfff of mmmee.." she shivered. His arm moved to around her waist. Hermione gasped. He pulled her in closer. "Let go!"

It only made him grab onto tighter. "You can't deny me for long, my precious Dragomir." he whispered seductively into her ear. Hermione was nearly seconds away from succumbing to his words. "There is only a week or two until you come of age. And then.." He paused.

"Please...let go..." she groaned. How her heart and mind were torn.

"One brief moment of pain, and we can be together forever.." he whispered again. He emphasized the word forever. Hermione struggled inside and out. He calmed her by planting several kisses on her neck.

"Go...away..." she moaned.

He gently scraped his teeth against her neck. Surprisingly, no blood trickled down. Hermione gasped for air.

"Do you accept?" he breathed. Hermione nodded.

"Very good." Dracula purred. "I missed you."

Hermione glared at him. "Oh please. You have three other brides who are waiting to throw themselves at you!"

The Count could hear their calls, and knew they would not stop until he arrived. He finally let go of Hermione. He kissed her hand, and more chills entered her body.

"They aren't like you, though."

He turned and left to tend to his brides.

Hermione was left standing alone.

**AN: Please Read and Review. I hope you liked it. **

_**Dracula:-appears in the chair next to computer- So now I'm all mushy around Hermione? **_

_**SlyfindorGrrl:-turns to him- Yes. Yes You are. How does it feel to be a puppet on MY STRING??? HUH?**_

_**Poison:-cheers-You go girl!**_

_**-Poison and SlyfindorGrrl do a victory dance- **_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: I've got the power! Shazam! **_

_**Dracula: Lovely, actually.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: What? You're a rotten liar!**_

_**Dracula: I mean every word, my dear.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: blushes Awww...thanks!**_

_**Poison: Oh jeez...here we go again...  
**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Better go shut the brides up, eh? -looks at Posion-**_

**_ Poison: YESS!_ **

**Well.., we'll be off now to put some muzzles on the Brides. **

**Also, I made a video( not relating to the story..finally.. )featuring the Brides of Dracula**

**The Song is The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You by My Chemical Romance**

**Link: youtube dot com/watch?vudR-4SJjX38  
**

**So, yeah...Chapter 15 up soon!**


	15. Interview With A Vampire

**AN: Still own nothing but the plot and the Dragomirs. I decided that this chapter would get Hermione up close and personal with one of the brides, and they form a friendship. I wrote this while I was watching Desperate Housewives tonight. Sorry this chapter is so short. So enjoy my lovelies.**

Chapter 15: Interview with a Vampire

Hermione was still distraught from the previous night. She let him seduce her again. But yet, she wasn't mad. She...enjoyed it. Hermione couldn't figure out where her emotions were. Dracula did remind her that it was a matter of weeks before her 18th birthday. She didn't want to imagine what kind of birthday celebration she would have.

Alas, that night, she spent researching about her family once again. She read on in the untitled book. She also examined the family tree. Sh noticed Amelia Lanoiss and Hugo Dragomir. Dracula talked about her briefly. He said she was a beauty to behold, and that Hermione was a painful, leaving, breathing memory. There was pity reserved for him when he stated this. Hermione knew that he did have a heart. He just wasn't able to find it, or use it for the right reasons.

She found her biological parents on the tree. Their names were Dimitri and Sonya Dragomir. Hermione wondered what they looked like. And the book or the family tree wasn't going to help. She was about to turn to the next page of the book when suddenly...

"The Master said you practically live in here.." a silky voice spoke. Hermione looked up. It was Verona.

"Oh yes.." Hermione smiled a bit. "Reading books is very soothing, and the more that the mind obtains, the better the mind is."

"Ah...I see." Verona was intrigued by Hermione's philosophy.

"So..what brings you here?" the mortal was curious.

"Marishka and Aleera are driving me off the walls." Verona groaned. Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Not so easy to spend eternity with your relatives?"

"Anything but easy."

"How is living by night for hundreds of years."

"Most of the time, us vampires are unaware of the years that fly by."

"Incredible."

"Of course it is. I didn't realize that we are now in the 21st century."

"Does it get boring being a vampire?"

"At times it does, but the thrill of the hunt is just...never dull."

"The thrill of the hunt?"

"Hunting humans of course. You probably won't understand until you become one of us."

"So, The Count was serious about that..."

"Only a special mortal can be selected as one of us.." she said proudly. She took pride in being a vampire.

"So..I'm...special?"

"Aleera doesn't think so, but Marishka and I could see it the moment we first acknowledged your presence. You have strong blood, brains, and beauty all together. But don't get me wrong, you still have to earn our respect."

"I know. I mean, admiration is much different than respect."

"I agree, Miss Dragomir."

"Please, call me Hermione."

"Alright, Hermione."

"Verona, tell me. How did you come to build the relationship that you have with the Count.."

"Are you interviewing me?"

"I thought I was since the beginning of this conversation..."

"I guess so, Hermione."

"So...how did you first meet?"

Verona took a deep breath. It was hard to believe that a mere mortal was fascinated by her life and its story. "Well, I believe the year was 1475. I was in my twneties." Hermione was listening intently. "My name before marriage was Verona Moretti. My family was wealthy and had recognition all across Italy. I wasn't the sort who believed in arranged marriage. I was, a free spirit if you will. Well, I still am."

"But how? Vampires.."

"Being a vampire has made me feel unchained. The freedom is endless, Hermione. Humans don't expect that. You won't know until you become on of us.."

Hermione nodded. Verona continued with her tale. "I was going to be married to some Italian Count. Until, I ran away. I wanted to lead my own life. Then, I met my Master. He found me one day, and took me in. It was only a matter of weeks before I was smitten with him. I was, infatiuated, and in love. And I agreed to become his bride."

"So..he won you over?"

"It might come as a shock to you, but yes he did. My Master has his outbursts, but I love him all the same..."

"Even though he claims to have no heart.."

Verona nodded. Hermione spoke again. "He has a heart, at least I think he does. He just can't find it."

Hermione immediately regretted saying her statement and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Is that what you think?"

"I didn't mean for that to.."

"I don't take offense to it, Hermione. Tell you the truth, its..."

"Sweet?" Hermione removed her hands from her mouth.

"Yes. Sweet."

Hermione couldn't help but feel other cold eyes lurking in on the two of them. She knew they weren't alone.

**AN: Cliffie! Please Read and Review. Hope you like it. Chapter 16 up soon. **

_**Verona: I love what you've written about me.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: -smiles widely- thanks. I decided not to shut you and your sisters up. **_

_**Poison: Awww! I was looking forward to that. **_

_**Verona:-nods once-I see...**_

_**Hermione: Who's watching in on Verona and I?**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Not telling. Muahahahha!**_

_**-Everyone except Poison stares-  
**_

_** SlyfindorGrrl: What? The Count Isn't the only one who can have an evil laugh. **_

_**Aleera: I can too..**_

_**Marishka: Same with me.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: You hve evil giggles. Not laughs.**_

**_Poison: True that. _ **

**Ok...Please Read and Review. Do you like the little convos? Let me know If you want me to add you to one. **


	16. Close Calls

**AN: Yet again…nothing except for the Dragomirs, everything relating to the Dragomirs except Hermione, are mine. Poison and I own the convos. **

**Here's a link to my new Dracula video: youtube dot com/watch?v-b9FWClbUuk**

**Here's Poison's continuation from Chapter 14's convo:**

_**Dracula- Ladies, may I have you for dinner.**_

_**slyffindor girl- depends, Who are you eating?**_

_**Poison- I think he's actually talking about watching US eat something.**_

_**Slyffindor- Oh, well, that will be fine. Just...you touch either of us**_

_**And I'll kick your butt form here to...there! -Points to the other end of room-**_

_**Drac- Understandable**_

_**Poison- Damn right it is! -Hisses like a vampire-**_

_**Drac- (raises eyebrow) you sound like a vampire when you do that.**_

_**Poison- 'mazing, isn't it? We had a vampire movie marathon! Slyffindor**_

_**Helped me perfect it -grins and starts dancing around Drac and**_

_**Slyffindor-**_

_**Slyffindor- He's got that look in his eye, poison, you may want to back**_

_**off.**_

_**Drac- What look?**_

_**Poison- OH! The look mum gives me when I don't clean my room. –Grins-**_

_**Slyffindor- I mean it, look out, he's gonna explode.**_

_**Slyffindor & Poison- No! -slow motion running to the sofa, jump over the back of sofa and duck in slow motion way- Tom cruise couldn't compete with it**_

_**Drac- I am not about to explode.**_

_**-BOOM!-**_

**And here is her continuation of Chapter 15's convo:**

_**Poison-You don't think I have an evil laugh?**_

_**-Everyone stares-**_

_**Poison- I can mimic many people, my dear. -Mimics Dracula-**_

_**Verona- That could be called insolence**_

_**Slyffindor- yes...and you never know who's listening**_

_**Hermione- I'm sorry, I didn't hear that, I zoned out.**_

_**Poison- -walks into shadows- I am severely disappointed in you,**_

_**Hermione, I thought we could be good friends, you and I, but now, I'm afraid, I will have to...**_

_**Hermione- -Cowers-**_

_**Slyffindor- -giggles- That's so evil...Poison! Stop.**_

_**Poison- -still mimicking- You don't order ME, Slyffindor, Do you know**_

_**Who I am? I'm the Hoff! -Bursts into laughter-**_

_**-Brides, Hermione and Slyffindor girl look at floor fearfully-**_

_**Poison- No! I've got one...I feel nothing, no fear, no joy, no**_

_**Sorrow...I am...HOLLOW...and I will live for ever...Why are you all so scared, I'm not that good… anyone would think...he's standing right behind me, isn't he?**_

_**-Nod-**_

_**Drac- good evening, ladies...and, Poison, even though you have such a**_

_**Morbid name...it seems you find yourself quite a jester, hmm?**_

_**Poison- Well...I try...Please don't kill me! -Throws self to his feet and begs.-**_

_**Slyffindor- My god! Have some pride woman! -Throws shoe at Poison-**_

_**-OW!-**_

Chapter 16: Close Calls

Hermione heard a strike of lightning. Verona could tell that something was bothering the human.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's nothing. Really."

They continued their conversation, which got to the topic of Hermione's life beforehand. Hermione recalled how Harry and Ron saved her from a gigantic mountain troll. She would have gone on, but they were interrupted by a high pitch giggle that sounded through the room.

"Aleera..." Verona gritted through her gracious vampire teeth. She landed from the ceiling.

"What are you doing?!? Associating with HER? Of All people?!?! She is just a meal waiting to have her blood taken from her."

Aleera approached nearer and was right in front of Hermione.

"I'm not intimidated by you..." the witch glared at the violet eyed Bride. "I know more about you than you think..."

"Neither am I, mortal. Consider yourself lucky that the master desires you..."

Hermione knew that Aleera could get easily jealous of almost anyone.

So, she took a deep breath before saying this to the redhead.

"Are you really that jealous of me that you'd want to kill me quicker?

Why? You're much prettier than I am, and you have great power. You shouldn't let someone like me ruin your nights."

"Go on..." Aleera was interested in Hermione's theory. The violet flickered in her eyes.

"You can't let other bother you so much. I mean, you and your sisters are forces to be reckoned with. And plus, Dracula chose you. So, that must say something."

Aleera could admit that this mere mortal was right. Verona could see that Hermione could put her intellect into any situation. She admired that.

"Why thank you, mortal. But that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you."

"Ok then. Well. I must say, I am growing tired. So I bid you both Goodnight. It's been a pleasure." Hermione curtsied, and walked away calmly.

That was a close call. Hermione was relieved. She needed the rest.

(AN: To Ginny two days later.)

She went back to Hermione's house again. She was losing touch with everyone. They thought she was on the brink of insanity. They kept telling her that Hermione Dragomir was dead. Ginny refused to surrender. Why? Because Hermione was her best friend. She left some information about Dracula in her suicide notice. But could he have taken her? It was impossible to tell. Ginny watched Van Helsing in the comfort of Hermione's living room. She was viewing the part with Carl and Van Helsing gearing up for Transylvania.

"That's why you're coming with me."

"The hell be damned that I am."

"You cursed. Not very well, mind you, but you're a monk. You shouldn't curse at all."

"Actually, I'm still just a friar. I can curse all I want, _dammit_."

Ginny laughed hysterically at the lines. How she loved Carl in this movie. He brought the humor needed in the monster tale.

Ginny heard a knocking at the door. She stopped the movie and took the DVD. Then she took hold of her wand in the other hand.

"Who could that be?" she whispered. The door burst open, and the Death

Eaters stormed in. Even worse, Lucius Malfoy spotted her. He noticed her, and the DVD she was carrying.

"Capture the Blood Traitor!" he boomed. Severus, Bellatrix, Barty, and many other Death Eaters went to seize her.

Ginny went up the stairs and formed a barricade with some of the household items. She tried to think of somewhere besides back to the Order Headquarters to go to. With extra floo powder in hand, she searched for a chimney. Noting that it was downstairs, she attempted to go back through one of the different doors. They were busy with the barricade, and Ginny walked toward it.

Snape saw her, and Ginny was quick to cast a spell.

"Immobulus!" she cried. Everyone was frozen from the spell. Ginny ran under the fireplace.

"Vatican City!" she shouted. And she disappeared from the Granger residence.

Once she reached her destination, Ginny stepped out from the new fireplace.

"Phew" she wiped her head of any residue. She looked around at the place, and saw she was in the middle of a meeting with several cardinals. The DVD still in hand. She panted.

"Can anyone tell me about Hermione...Dragomir?" the last name popped into Ginny's head. "You see, I am looking for her. She left a note of suicide a little over two months ago.." Ginny needed some kind of answer.

One cardinal stepped forward towards Ginny. "I think I can be of assistance. I am Cardinal Gordini." he introduced himself. "And you must be a close friend of Miss Dragomir?"

"Uh huh!" Ginny nodded. "I'm Ginny Weasley, Her best friend."

"So, where shall I begin?"

**AN: Cliffie! Sort of...so...yeah...Hope you like it. Chapter 17 up soon!**

_**Dracula: So, I haven't been in the last two chapters my dear.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Sorry-looks down- but you will be in the next one.**_

_**Dracula: excellent. I heard your evil laugh.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Was it good?**_

_**Dracula: Yes. Very good.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Even though you are my muse, you can be very**_

_**honest...are**_

_**you?**_

_**Dracula: why would I lie to you?**_

_**Poison: He said the same thing to me last night!**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Player!-points at Dracula- you are a playa, homie. You**_

_**betta**_

_**stop frontin'!**_

_**Poison: -shudders in fear with SlyfindorGrrl's attempt to be ghetto-**_

_**Dracula: -smacks forehead-Oh jeez. What have I gotten myself into..**_

**AN: Read and Review my lovelies!**


	17. Persistence Part One

**AN: I own nothing except for the Dragomirs and the convos. I forgot to mention that I have a beta-pokes Christy Daae- thanks gurl!**

**Anyways... here's Chapter 17. Enjoy.**

**This chapter is split into two parts...just had to... anyways...**

Chapter 17: Persistence Part One

"Well. I was hoping you could help me find her. You see, Hermione left a suicide note over 2 months ago. It seemed...not like her. And well, she did mention Count Dracula pursuing her. I pray she isn't...dead. Something inside me keeps telling me that she's fine, or hiding from the entire world. I need to know for sure." Ginny told every part, describe every emotion she felt. The Cardinal pitied Miss Weasley.

"And you think we can help… How?"

"Well...there's this movie called Van Helsing..."

Cardinal Gordini stopped her before she could continue. "Miss Dragomir mentioned that when we told her of her past..."

"I have her movie if you want to watch it...its good..."

"Alright then. Maybe it can help crack the code to find Dracula's Castle."

"It shows that..." Ginny added.

Several minutes later, the board of cardinals and other catholic officials began to view the movie with the witch. Ginny was confident that the movie would clear up some things from both parties. After it finished playing, the assembly of holy men turned to her.

"So. What did you think?"

"It explains most of Dracula's legacy, but forgets the Dragomirs."

"I noticed..." Ginny mumbled. "They didn't say it once in the whole entire film."

(AN: A few days later...)

It was sundown. Hermione paced in the library. The Count had told her to meet him. It was crucial to the destruction of the horcruxes. Over the past few days, Hermione practiced wandless magic, and none of the vampires had any suspicion of it, which was a relief. Her hair was pulled back in a black bow, and she wore an outfit similar to the one Anna wore when she ventured to Frankenstein's Castle with VanHelsing.

Let's hope it's not something stupid like reminding me that it's my birthday soon, or that he desires my blood...

Once the sun went down completely, he arrived, as promised. He wore the usual all black attire, and had his hair in a ponytail.

"You said it was urgent, Count?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Tonight...you will finally be able to aid your...mortal friends."

Hermione was taken back a bit. "Really? I thought that..."

"No. It will all work out. All you have to do, my darling, is to slay the snake...with your magic..."

Hermione was startled once again. "Wwwwhat are you tttalking aabbout?"

"You know quite well what I mean, Miss Dragomir."

"But… how??"

"My father informed me of your... wonderful discovery. He says you've become an expert at the art."

"Great..." Hermione gritted through her teeth with sarcasm. "I am watched 24/7. Just grand..."

"Also, you might need this." Count Dracula handed her a beautifully sculpted silver dagger. It glistened as she held it.

"Such a shame to stain something like this with snake blood...but how will I get past Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

"Leave that up to me...just worry about destroying the serpent."

Hermione nodded. She put the dagger in a slot designated for it in her belt.

Hermione's heart began to race, but she knew it was time.

(Transition)

They finally landed on the ground. Hermione was glad to be back on it.

Dracula explained to her that he would keep the Death Eaters and

Voldemort distracted by his sort of magic (AN: He can do magic, almost anything for that matter, since he is the son of the devil). Hermione was left to wonder as he kissed her hand, and departed. The Dark Lord's serpent was not to far from where she stood. Hermione was stressing out. Her mind went loose.

How'd he know about the damn magic? I worked so hard to not show any sign, and not to give into him! I mean, I am so close to just...but I can't, Because I'm a bloody Gryffindor. Blood (no pun intended). And great. I'm turning 18 pretty soon. But, Ahhh! Please, someone just let me find that damn snake named Nagini… so I can kill it… him...her...it...

Hermione crept closer.

There has to be some twist to this...it seems too easy. Hermione approached the snake. Hermione focused on it. Just as she did, it turned around.

It hissed. Hermione hesitated, and swallowed hard.

"Avada Kedavra!" she cried. A burst of green light flickered in her eyes. Another green light struck the snake. It all happened so fast. Hermione fell to the ground. She grunted and crawled towards the snake. It wasn't the best of ideas, but Hermione was weak. She struggled until she was right next to the snake. She retrieved the dagger and stabbed it over and over again.

That won't do anything...she thought and focused on the snake again with her wandless magic abilities.

She conjured the obliteration charm to destroy Nagini's body once and for all. She breathed heavily. Hermione managed to rise from the ground. And suddenly, she heard a noise from the darkness. Hermione was nervous.

"Count?" she called out in the dark.

No reply.

"Count?" she asked again. She started to slowly back away.

That was her mistake.

Hermione heard another noise.

Something grabbed her waist from behind. She began to struggle.

"No one can save you now..." a voice whispered."I saw you...and I am not pleased with this.

It certainly wasn't the Count.

**AN: Cliffie! Muahahhahahaha! Please Read and review.**

_**Dracula: Nice laugh..**_

_**SlyffindorGrrl: Thanks-blushes-.**_

_**Dracula: I was only in that chapter for about two seconds!!**_

_**Poison: it's not all about you. It's about Hermione**_

_**Hermione': What's happening to me now?**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: You all are puppets on my strings-plays with human and vampire puppets-No one will know until next time...duhh!**_

_**-All groan in unison-Yes, Master.**_

_**Dracula: Wait! I will not bow down to a mortal.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: You just did. And plus, you've grown on me, Count.**_

_**Dracula: Of course...But it won't happen again!**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: It's good to be in charge!-relaxes in hammock-**_


	18. Persistence Part Two

**AN: Enjoy my lovelies. Apologies to My Beta. I just had to write this chapter w/out a beta...it was on impulse, and I hope my impulse pays off.**

Chapter 18: Persistence Part Two

Hermione finally could make out the face. "I knew you weren't dead. They told me all lies." The voice got louder. He stepped into the moonlight. His black greasy hair shone through. All black robes. It was none other than Severus Snape. Hermione shook her head.

"How'd you find me. How'd you know I was here?"

"Persistence is a gift I luckily have, my pet. And I watched you kill and demolish Nagini."

"This can't be..." she gasped.

"But it is, my love." he took hold of her hand, and pulled her onto his chest. "I'll have to turn you in. They'll kill you for the wicked things you've done."

"I haven't done anything!" she stammered. A tear rolled down. "I have nothing left inside!" she screamed. Dracula was close by behind one of the trees. It made him feel something, but he couldn't tell what he felt. "You took my innocence, and everything. I might as well have died."

Dracula decided that this was the opportune moment to enter the conversation."Until I saved her..." he drawled. hermione turned to see the Count right behind her.

"Stay away from her, Demon!"Snape hissed. "I don't think so, mortal. You caused so much pain for my Hermione. And you still have to suffer the consequences." he said as he freed her from Snape. Hermione's back was against a tree. She began to tremble.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Hermione spoke up. It was directed towards the count.

"Make him pay...with his life."

Hermione feared that the Count would give that answer. He advanced to Snape, who tried to cast a spell. Dracula blocked them with a wave of his hand. The son of the devil was unstoppable. "I can't die, so there is no point in running." Dracula chuckled. Soon enough, he sank his fangs into Severus. The blood satisfied his thirst.

Hermione slid down the tree, and sat. Her head was buried beneath her arms and knees. She was terrified. She started to cry. it was all rushing to her head. every thought was triggered. She realized she was part hollow herself.

As soon as the deed was done, he threw Snape's body to the floor. He drank every last bit of the mortal's blood. He used his sleeve to wipe the remaining blood of his face. Hermione looked up. Tears remained on her eyes, and more tears came. He came to her and knelt beside her.

"Hermione." he cooed. "It's all over now. He's dead. He'll never haunt you ever again."

Another tear fell. He wiped it from her face. The cold of his hand sent chills through her.

"I...I..." she couldn't find anything to say.

"Oh, Hermione." he cooed once more. "So much pain inside a lovely mortal as yourself. I can take it all away, as long as you let me."

Hermione was startled by the promise he unofficially made. At this moment, she was ready to accept it. Or anything for that matter. He got up, and offered his hand. She took it, and he helped her to stand. She was now inches from him. He wiped another tear from her cheek. She sobbed and embraced him.

"I can't take it..." she cried. "It's all too much..."

"Let's go home, shall we?" he tried to calm her. She nodded in agreement. For now, it was her only home.

(AN: A few days later w/Ginny)

The red haired teenager was at The Burrow. It was mind afternoon. She told no one of her excursion to Vatican City. The cardinals did advise Ginny not to give up. She was glad they said so. It gave her a spark of hope that her best friend was still out there. There was a good chance that Dracula did have her, she thought, but no proof. She had no proof. The world and god was not on her side(even though the clergy was). Her family washaving lunch together, as usual...When...

BANG!

A spell caused the door to fly open. The Weasleys drew their wands as the Death Eaters Entered.

"Capture the Weaslette." one growled. he had platinum blonde hair. It was clear as day that the Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy. Spells were flying everywhere. Molly and Arthur were trying to escape with Ginny all at the same time. Lucius and Bellatrix charged after them. Ron and the boys still defending the rest of the house. Furniture and dishes and all sorts of objects flying all around.

Lucius and Arthur were squaring off. Their shots intending to end each other's lives.

"Get out of here!" Arthur yelled. Molly was blocked by Bellatrix.

"She's key to our plans. And she's coming with us." she motioned to Ginny.

Lucius had enough of Arthur Weasley. He hated him for being a blood traitor. The true passion of hate was building year by year. He could end that now.

"Crucio!" he chanted. Arthur fell to the ground in extreme pain.

"STOP!!" Ginny sobbed. Bellatrix jerked Ginny from Molly's protection, and fired the killing curse at Molly. The green exploded on her, and her body fell cold. Fred and George looked over. They were horrified.

Ginny tried to fire another spell, but suddenly blacked out from a certain spell that Bellatrix conjured. She caught the redhead. The Death Eaters noticed the Weasley brothers heading towards their one and only sister.

"Let's get out of here, Lucius."

The Malfoy didn't pay attention to what Bellatrix wanted. he continued to torture Arthur. He finally breathed.

"Kill me..."

Lucius had an evil smile on his face.

"Fine then. As you wish, filthy traitor." he casted the killing curse, and Arthur Weasley was no more. The boys tried to stop the minions from taking Ginny, but it was too late. The Death Eaters' persistence had worked in their favor. The remaining Weasleys were left to weep over the loss of their parents.

**AN: Ok...sorry for being soooo evil, but I had to. Please Read and Review. Chapter 19 up soon!!!  
**

_**Morgan: O My God! How could you! -wails and runs away-**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: -looks around-good...no evil mob.**_

_**Dracula: You are evil, my dear.-smirks-**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Who did you think i learned it from?**_

_**Poison: HIM!-points at Dracula-**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Do I get a reward for being evil Drac?**_

_**Dracula: Thinking of one right now...**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: I can't wait!-is anxious- **_


	19. Questions and Answers

**AN: Still own nothing except the last name Dragomir and the plot. Sorry it is kind of short, but I am saving my good stuff for chapter 20. This chapter doesn't really have Hermione in it, but will lead to chapter 20, which is gonna be special!!! Also, while you're at it, check out my Van Helsing Story: Sugar We're Going Down.**

**Here's the link: fanfiction dot net/s/3534863/1/**

Chapter 19: Questions and Answers

A letter was in the boy's hand. It had another location. It told where another horcrux was. They had two left. And after this one, they would have one more. The mind of Harry Potter never stopped thinking. Not for anything.

Harry felt a pit of guilt building up. Ginny was missing. He recalled when he found out. Ron, the twins, and the rest of the Weasley family. They were crying, and described the invasion. Now, Harry had questions in his mind.

Was Ginny Right?

Was Hermione Alive?

Why was it only those he cared about that were taken from him?

Was It too late to tell Ginny that he loved her?

Who was Hollow?

Harry was sitting in a chair, looking down. His fingers went through his hair. Sometimes, he thought it wasn't fair that he was the "Chosen One", but someone had to play that role. He heard footsteps. It was Ron. A gloom and doom face upon him.

"It's hard on all of us. They've relocated." Harry spoke.

"We have to find her, harry." Ron insisted. "And make sure she never leaves our sight."

"I agree...but...the rest of the Order says that we should stick to finding the Horcruxes. Believe me Ron, I wish I could do both tasks at the same time."

"Maybe we need to find out who this Hollow bloke is. He's kind of eery to me.."

"Yeah. Definitely. But, where to begin?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Well, Ginny did go to Hermione's house for a while. Do you think she found something?"

Harry's eyes focused to a bag that belonged to Ginny. Sticking out of it was some sort of case. Ron then turned to see Harry focusing on it.

"What you staring at?"

"That." Harry pointed to the case. They got up and took the case. It had a man who looked like a hunter of sorts. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long curly brown hair. She looked almost like a swashbuckler. They then looked at the title on the case.

Van Helsing.

"Do you think??" Harry turned to Ron. They both were trying to ponder what this case could have inside it.

"It must be some muggle thing of Hermione's."

"A movie, I think." The boys read the summary on the back. It mentioned Frankenstein, the Werewolf, and Count Dracula. The last name caught their eyes.

"Yeah. it must be one of those things. I think her and Ginny watched this one more than ten times."

They had a plan, but weren't so sure why a muggle movie would help them in their current situation.

Later, Ron and harry went to where Hermione used to live, and popped the DVD into the DVD player. It was time to find out what was really going on.

* * *

(AN: This is a flashback to Ginny and the Death Eaters and what she has been through so far..)

_Ginny stirred as she fluttered her eyes open. The floor was cold. She had fell onto it from the last time she was awake. Her body still weaking from the Cruciatus curse. A bruise had formed where her left cheekbone could be seen out of her skin. Ginny struggled to sit up. A pair of cold grey eyes were there._

_"Have you changed your mind, traitor?" Lucius Malfoy hissed._

_"I told you. I don't know anything!" Ginny stammered._

_"Crucio!" he bellowed. Ginny cried out in pain. A tear fell on her bruise. "You know damn well what we are talking about. Miss Dragomir is alive, and you are hiding her."_

_"She...committed...suicide..." she gritted through her teeth. "She's gone."_

_"You lie once again, Miss Weasley. She is alive, and you know it." he was tired of her excuses. He began to walk away._

_What is he nuts? Hermione's dead. My best friend is dead. Ginny thought._

_Her body wanted to shut down again. A few minutes later, Lucius came back, but he was carrying...a body!_

_"If your goal is to make me hurl, then you're about to get your wish.." Ginny was hesitant as Lucius put the body down on the ground. Ginny noticed two holes in the body's neck. Then, she gasped. She knew who's body it was. She put her hands over her mouth._

_"Oh. My. God." she breathed heavily. "The holes...in his neck..."_

_"You took notice?"_

_"Who couldn't?"_

_"Point well taken."_

_"It could only mean one thing..."_

_"So you do know what killed Severus?" he drawled._

_Ginny nodded. She was closer to hurling then ever before. Her body wished to pass out._

_"Ddddddddddddd..."_

_"Dracula? Is that the name you are looking for?"_

_""Uh-huh. But...why?"_

_"You know why. You went to Vatican City.."_

_"You traced me?"_

_"The Floo Network never lies..."_

_"I'm still not going to tell you anything!" she roared. "I'd rather die than help you!"_

_"No worries. I'll make you wish you were dead." he cackled._

_Immense torture followed, and it wasn't long before Ginny passed out._

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 20 up soon!!!**


	20. The Real Aleera Part One

**AN: Here is Poison's Response to Chapter 16:**

**Drac-Turns around and eyes an old chemistry set which had just exploded.  
Poison- hehe,I thought I turned it off - looks down at floor-  
Slyffindor- Honestly, Poison, I told you to be careful with that thing.  
Poison- That ting just so happens to be the only thing that is keeping me even the slightest bit sane- laughs maniacally.  
Drac- -raises eyebrow- And how is that?  
Poison- I make brownies! Slyffindor, you want one or two or three?  
Slyffindor- But of course! How did you like the last chapter, by the way.  
Poison- It was amazing, me darling, but don't you think the cardinals would be a bit more questioning?  
Slyffindor- Yeah, the other ones are...  
Drac- where was I?  
Poison- INterrupting us, obviously! - frowns-  
Slyff- where did the brides go?  
Drac- -grins wickedly- I told them to disappear, I didn't want them to see anything they shouldn't, I'm very protective of my brides, as you well know.  
Poison- You haven't rented a bluey, have you? I think that's...well...most guys do, but, you have 3 gorgeous women...Oh My GoD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? (Slyffindor and Poison scream in unition)IT WAS BRILLIANT MY DARLING!YOU'VE ACTUALLY GIVEN ME AN IDEA FOR A SPOOF VAN HELSING THING!**

**Here is Poison's Response to Chapter 18:**

**Poison- Hey...look! Outside...there's something...OMG! what the hell is that! Flying MOnkeys!  
Wicked witch of the west- Fly my pretties, fly!zooms off on broom, escorting flying monkeys to their destination unknown  
Dracula- Don't mind them, they've just moved into the fortress down the mountain.  
Poison- Oh...Should we welcome them?  
Drac- No! Their raves keep me up all day and night! They don't deserve a welcome gift...but, you my dear - turns to Slyffindor- deserve a reward for such an evil chapter.  
Slyffindor- It doesn't involve turning me into a vampire, does it?  
Drac- It'll only be painful for a moment...then, we can be together...forever.  
Poison- Sing another song, would ya? Besides, that's what you said to me, The Simpsons and Mr Burns...you can't promise everything (Flies around room with the simpsons and Mr Burns...)  
Everyone- EVIL CACKLE!**

**Here is my Beta's Response to Chapter 18: **

**Christy- barges in PAY BACK TIME!  
Lucius- Oh no... this is not good.  
Christy- Damn right it isn't! chops him up into a zillion tiny little pieces.  
**

**ZOMG 50!!! I am sooo proud!-tears up- thanks everyone. I love you all. This chapter has a nice twist for ya! -evil grin- I assure you that you will love it. I had a good time writing it. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Real Aleera Part One 

Dracula walked into the library, fixing his silky jet black hair with his pinkie, and only his pinkie. Something told him that this wasn't going to be a delightful meeting with Hermione. He appeared right next to her. She was reading Pride and Prejudice again.

"That's the third time i have caught you reading this novel.." he drawled.

Hermione got her head out of the book. "It's a classic. Have you read it?"

The Count shook his head. He never took out time to read it, or any other books in the vast collection he possessed. "Hermione, I have some...unfortunate news to bring you."

She nodded slowly. "Well, what is it?"

He took a deep breath, and then spoke with his perfect Romanian accent. "I am afraid that one of your friends, her parents were killed."

One person came to mind. Ginny.

"No..It can't be.." Hermione breathed. "Ginny..."

"She has been captured by Lord Voldemort. He has gotten to her. She's weak, but still alive."

"Why? Why her? She's hasn't done anything to become their target..."

"Apparently, the Death Eaters

Hermione was crying, sitting in her chair. Tears glowed on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's the truth. My father told me so. He even saw it."

Hermione looked up. "It's all my fault. Don't you understand? They are dead because of me, and now, my best friend is going to die."

He sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her. "There there. I'll take care of it. I'll send my brides to fetch this friend of yours."

"You'd...do that...for me?"

"What wouldn't I do for you is the real question, my dear." his eyes were reassuring to the mortal.

Hermione swallowed hard. She turned from him to hide the slight pink from embarrassment, and wiped the tears from her face. "Ok then." she inhaled and exhaled, and then got to her feet. Dracula stood up as well."But, what will you do with Ginny?"

"My brides will return her to the Order's Headquarters.."

You know where that is?"

"My father knows all, Hermione. He informs me of everything."

_How could forget that..._Hermione's mind spoke._ He has said this at least three times... _

Just in time, the brides showed up. Marishka had a smile on her face. They walked in gracefully, as usual. Their dresses floating from the bottom because of their entrance. Hermione always thought they were gorgeous in whatever they wore. She didn't feel the same about herself sometimes.

"Hello, master." The brides immediately swarmed to the Count. Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked, and made sure no one could see.

_Like usual with those three... _Hermione had grown accustomed to may things inside Dracula's castle, and that was one of those things.

"I have a task for the three of you." he purred. Hermione knew he would convince them, since they were so subservient.

"What is it, My Lord." Verona spoke up.

"I need you to rescue a friend of Miss Dragomir. This friend has been harmed severely by my enemies, and it's about time they see what happens when they hurt an ally of my darling mortal."

They turned to Hermione. Hermione was stern at this point. She needed this from the deadly brides more than anything.

"Describe your friend for us, Hermione." Verona said sweetly.

"Well..shes get long straight red hair, bright brown eyes, fair skin.."

"What's her name, Hermione?" Marishka chimed in.

"Ginny Weasley."

Something in Aleera's face became cold and wicked, and with disgust.

"I refuse to help!" Aleera crossed her arms. "I swore to myself that they would be vanquished!"

"But...please Aleera! I would really appreciate it if you helped me with this..she could die!" Hermione pleaded.

"Then let her die!" Aleera hissed. Her eyes were glowed a furious violet. "It's one fewer that I have to kill." Verona turned to her sistr, and halted her from leaving the room.

"The Master said that we must complete this task!"

"Stay out of my way, sister!" Aleera shoved and stormed out of the room.

Dracula went to pursue his bride, but was stopped by Hermione. He turned to see her hand on his arm.

"I can talk to her. Forcing her won't help." Hermione was right, and the Count knew that. "I'm sure I can convince her otherwise. Though it is strange that she knows of the Weasleys.." she pondered why inside her head.

"I believe you can, my dear."

Hermione went to find Aleera. She assumed that the bride would be in her bedroom. She knocked on her bedroom door.

"Aleera?" Hermione called out with hesitation.

No answer.

"Aleera please! Ginny is an important person in my life. She's my best friend."

Suddenly, the door swung open. Aleera lunged at Hermione and pinned her against the wall. The violet in her eyes was intense. Hermione wanted to yell.

"Don't scream, mortal. Or I'll end your life faster!" she growled. Hermione's face was filled with fear.

"What...do..you.." she tried to breath. "Have..against...the...Weasleys?"

"Everything!" she stammered.

"But...why?"

"It's none of your business, mortal."

"How many times have I told you. Call me Hermione." she spoke rapidly. Aleera still constricting her.

"I don't befriend my meals.." she went to take a bite at Hermione, but the last Dragomir squirmed around.

"Please! Just tell me what you have against them. I promise not to tell the others, or anyone else for that matter."

Aleera didn't say anything. She was waiting to be convinced.

"I mean, pretty soon, knowing the Count, he will make me like you and your sisters. And you'll have to be associated with me for a very long time. So, you might as well start to trust me. Your sisters don't have a problem with my presence."

The glow in Aleera's eyes dimmed a tiny bit. She let go of Hermione. The mortal gasped for air as she fell on her knees. Hermione breathed heavily, and loosely clutched her throat.

_Damn, she's stronger than I ever imagined! _Hermione thought.

"You are persistent, Hermione. But I'm not intimidated by a mere mortal." Aleera sneered.

"I understand. You obviously have extreme anger towards the Weasleys. Please. Just start from the beginning. It should be interesting to say the least.."

"If you must know. I was a Weasley before I fell in love with the Master."

Hermione's face filled with shock.

One name repeated over and over again in her mind.

Aleera Weasley.

* * *

**AN: Oh snap! TWIST! anyways...Please Read and Review.More about Aleera in Part Two! Muahahahahhaha**

_**Dracula: So...now you toy with my brides?**_

_**SlyffindorGrrl: Um...yeah. I can do what I want. My story...remember?**_

_**Dracula: What you have against Aleera? I mean, you didn't do anything to Verona and Marishka  
**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Nothing...but I am envious of her hair.**_

_**Dracula: You have gorgeous hair-strokes Slyfindor's curly brown hair.-**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl:-blushes-um...well...I did get that from my dad's side of the family.**_

_**Dracula: I can tell-goes for neck-**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Oh YAY! Reward??-is anxious for vampire bite-  
**_

_**Aleera: -storms in--looks at Dracula and SlyfindorGrrl-What the hell? I'm gonna kill you mortal!**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: -hesitates-Oh shit! it's the long lost Weasley**_

_**Aleera: -eyes go violet-**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: -screams like a school girl-Mad vampiress on the loose!!!  
**_

_**Poison:-comes in superhero outfit!- I'll save you!-does super cool super hero moves-**_

**_SlyfindorGrrl:-is confused-I love the outfit!_**

**_Poison: Thanks-shows off superhero liscense-  
_**

**_SlyfindorGrrl: You got one of those?_**

**_Poison: Yup.._**

**_SlyfindorGrrl: I want one_**

**_Dracula: You told me that you want to be a vampire.._**

**_SlyfindorGrrl: Um...hmmm...vampire or superhero??  
_**


	21. The Real Aleera Part Two

**AN: So, as of now, I am a vampire. Here's how:**

**Drac- You'd rather be a superhero for but a life time than be with me...forever? Poison-No offense Mr tall, dark and creepy; but superheroes have these amazing privledkhnfges.**  
** Drac- What was that?**  
** Poison- I said privledges, my tongue got stuck on the back of my teeth, checking for stuff.**  
** Slyffindor- I have a feeling he's pissed off.**  
** Poison- Aww, is the mean bad man throwing toys out of his pram again.**  
** Drac- --growls threateningly- Poison, I assure you that anything I do to you now will hurt...a lot.**  
** Poison- --gasps-- And I thought we were friends!!**  
** Slyffindor- we were arguing about being a superhero or vampire and now you want to kill her, no offense, dude, but second thoughts I'll be a superhero...for now--evil cackle--**  
** Poison- --uses flying powers to fly around the room really fast-- the test is easy, you just have to run form 0-60 in under one second and have super powers.**  
** Slyffindor- damn, I traded my powers in for a brownie. **  
** Drac- Poison, Slyffindor, I've made up my mind, Slyffindor girl I will make you a vampire with me as a reward for your amazing writing. Poison, the gift will be a curse, you will be my slave...forever.**  
** Poison- I don't have to wear a dominatrix outfit, do I?**  
** Drac- --gives quizzical look- No**  
** Poison- oh good, let's get to it. I think Slyffindor girl should go first, cos of her amazing writing. And do you think this cape makes my arse look big?**  
** --answering machine-- Slyffindor girl is getting biten by a vampire as a reward for amazing writing at the moment, please leave a message and she'll get back to you as soon as the blood transfusion is over.**  
** Poison- hurumph...Oh well, who wants a brownie? Anyone-- silence as dracula closes in for the bite-- o...k**  
** (exit Poison)**

**So...here's Chapter 21. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 21: The Real Aleera Part Two

"You've got to be joking.." Hermione was still in denial. How could wicked Aleera be a Weasley?

"I was born in . Everything was fine until the day my siblings got their Hogwarts letters. I didn't get mine, partly because I was never able to perform magical tasks."

"So you were a Squib?"

"Yes. A Squib. After that, I felt like I was almost compared to my siblings. While they were at Hogwarts, I dwelled in my so called failure."

"That can't be. The Weasleys are kind and caring people who wouldn't treat anyone in that matter!"

"Not everything is as you see it, Dragomir." Aleera scowled. "Now. Do you want to hear the rest?"

Hermione nodded frantically. She knew what Aleera could do to her if she go on her bad side.

"Ok. So..at the age of seventeen, I had enough of being judged. But that's not why I was outcasted."

"So..what was?"

"I had a twin sister. She attended Hogwarts. Star pupil and all that. Her name was Josette. She looked sort of like me, except her eyes were a deep emerald. One day, We were arguing over something. We were near the Shrieking Shack...and..."

Hermione was waiting. "Whhat happened?" she was half afraid to find out what happened to Josette.

"A clan of werewolves ambushed us. She fought with her spells and charms. She told me to run. At first, I didn't listen. One of them was about to bite me. My sister pushed me out of the way. Her face told me to run. And I listened this time..." Hermione could tell it was hard for Aleera to retell this tale.

"Did she..?"

"Yes, mortal. They killed her. I heard her screams."

"So, your sister's death caused the place to get its name?"

Aleera nodded once. "When the news spread, my parents were devastated. I told them the entire story. They blamed me for her death. My father especially. I tried to convince them otherwise, but they wouldn't budge. I remember one night he struck me across the face and told me that I would amount to nothing. I hate the werewolves. Still do..."

"I don't blame you for hating them, Aleera. They took your sister from you."

"That's not all. Soon after, my parents disowned me. They felt that I was a constant reminder of the fact that their star child was gone. I never cried so hard in my life. I couldn't understand why. I then decided that I would make them pay, and all werewolves. Then..I met the master." her voice sparked with joy when she mentioned the master.

"How soon after you met did you become a vampire."

"A few weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Surprised by that, mortal?"

"Yeah..It's just that humans take months, even years to fall in love.."

"Mortals and their ways.." Aleera sighed.

"So, what happened after that?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because sometimes we all need someone to express our troubles to." Hermione was truly concerned with Aleera at this point. She was trying to break through to her.

"If you insist." Aleera scowled. Hermione knew it would be hard to break the shell of this bride. "After that, I did vanquish some of the werewolves that took my sister's life."

"That's good.." Hermione spoke again.

"And I managed to show my family what I was made of.."

"You killed them?"

"Not all of them. That is why your friend Ginny still lives. I ended my father's life. I told him that I was greater than any of my siblings. I knew Josette would have mixed feelings about my choices. Sure, she would hate me for killing father, but he caused his own death in my opinion."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Ooookk..."

Aleera had a smirk on her face that appeared after Hermione stuttered. "Scared?"

"Maybe.."

* * *

AN: To the Death Eaters... 

Voldemort sat inside the dark chambers with his loyal followers.

"How come we couldn't fly there by broomstick in the first place?" Barty Crouch Junior dared to speak.

"We needed to confim the details. Dracula has Miss Dragomir. She is alive, and has been causing the destruction of MY Horcruxes." Voldemort bellowed with a cruel tone. "And I will end her life.."

"But, My Lord.." Barty spoke again. "Forgive me, but, isn't Miss Dragomir a pureblood?"

"She is a traitor to us for aligning with Count Vladislaus Dracula. she will pay for her grave mistake!"

"Of course, My Lord."

* * *

AN: Back to Hermione and Aleera 

"I know it feels wrong to aid someone who is related to your former family, but, she isn't like them. Her and her siblings are kind hearted people, and I know you can complete this task with ease."Hermione was hoping that she was able to persuade Aleera to change her mind.

Aleera glared at Hermione for a few seconds, and then responded. "Alright. I will help. Just tell my sisters to keep the girl away from me! It might trigger my vengeful side.." she snickered.

"See? Was that so hard?" Hermione smiled. Aleera and Hermione were walking side by side towards the other three vampires. The Count knew Hermione had gotten to Aleera in a positive way.

"Shall we go now?" Verona was slightly loosing her patience at this point.

"Yes...Lets.."Marishka and Aleera said in a wicked manner.

All of a sudden, the group heard breaking of glass, as shards cascaded from the upper windows.

"What was that?" Hermione hesitated. She looked around.

Then, black cloaked figures arrived, with skull masks. Marishka, Verona, and Aleera could tell they were humans.

They drew their wands. Hermione began to focus with her wandless magic.

It wasn't long before the first spell was cast.

* * *

**AN: Cliffie! Muahahahahahha! Next Chapter will be brief, but will be a turning point. So, yeah. Please read and review!!! Chapter 22 will go up ASAP!!!**


	22. Sweet Sacrifice

**AN: Still own nothing. **

**Poison's Response to Chapter 21:**

**Slffindor- --rubs neck and walks around room grumpily--  
Poison- I don't know why you're so grumpy, I feel quite..enlightened.  
Slyffindor- that's because you haven't been biten yet!  
Poison- Yeah, he's gonna have to catch me first! mwahahahahahah! And he never will...cos I can run really fast and...  
Drac- fly? Sorry, am I interrupting something? --tackles Poison to the sofa-- MY dear Slyffindor, could you hold her down for a moment, I would like to get myself comfortable before...making her life HELL  
Poison- What? Need to adjust your ball-bag! Creepy dude get away from me! --slyffindor holds down poison--  
Slyffindor- I'll do anything for my master...anything at all.  
Poison- urgh! Keep the innuendos in the bedroom please!  
Drac- --bares fangs-- This didn't hurt my dear Slyffindor girl...but it most certainly will hurt you.  
(Much later)  
Poison- --rubs neck and walks around in dominatrix outfit-- I thought you said no dominatrix outfit?  
Drac- You think that the son of the devil doesn't lie?  
Poison- Slyffindor! where art thou?  
Slyffindor girl- hanging form cieling while tapping away at laptop keys-- I'm writing, leave me alone, slave!  
Poison- I resent that!  
Slyffindor- I'll make it up to you later, you can have an hour of rest, hm?  
Poison- what has he done to you?!  
Slyffindor- many things...  
Poison- --shudders-- once again...innuendos...bedroom, for the little children, please! Urgh!   
**

**Kind of brief, but to the point. Hope you like it all the same.**

Chapter 22: Sweet Sacrifice

Hermione was ready. She knew she had come to harness her skills. The brides were prepared for almost anything. Verona was first of the brides to lung at one of the death eaters. Dracula and the others surrounded Hermione. The Count didn't want to imagine what would happen if the Death Eaters took his Hermione away from him.

Aleera noticed all the cloaked Death Eaters. The brides regarded this as a delight. So much blood, so little time.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy had one thing in common at this moment. They refused to bring Hermione back to Voldemort. They wanted to eliminate her, and torture her rotten. They had a smirk to signify their agreement. But first, they had to worry about the vampires. Voldemort told the Death Eaters that there would be no point in trying to exterminate Dracula, because he was incapable of being killed.

"I can defend myself, Count." Hermione wanted to get in on the action.

"I won't allow it, my darling."

"Why not? I can fend for myself."

"I told you. I can't let them hurt you ever again." He scowled. She found it to be a kind of sweet answer. Hermione aided by the constant use of Stupefy. Marishka found one of the new recriuts, and began to "play with her food."

Sparks flying, and wizards and witches dodging spells. The servants were panicing and fleeing to safety.

_How did they get in here? _Hermione questioned.

Hermione noticed the several kills that the brides had taken. She shuddered a bit. They were almost too fierce for their own good. Hermione could see the look in Lucius' eyes. He wanted her dead for Narcissa. hermione still remebered those moments when she claimed her life. Hermione was scared, and Narcissa was just trying to keep her in the the hell she was living in. Hermione swallowed had, and continued to fight.

It dragged on, and it was hard to tell which side was going to win.

Barty Crouch and the others were getting frustrated. He reminded himself of the extra weapons, which included silver steaks, and holy water. He took a steak, and glanced quickly at the brides. He saw an opportunity.

_Well..too bad it's the redhead. Smokin hot body...bloody hell..._

Barty licked his lips nervously, and twitched. He mustered up the strength to hurtle the spear.

Hermione could see this movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Move!!!" Hermione yelled as she ran towards Aleera. Aleera turned to Hermione, and then to the oncoming Sliver steak. Before it could collide into Aleera's stomach, Hermione threw herself in front of the vampire. it was almost as if the world slowed down. The steak went pierced into Hermione. The silver steak stuck into Hermione on her left side, and in a spot between her her hip and ribcage. Her body gracefully flopped onto the floor. Aleera's eyes widened in horror.

"Hermione?!?!?" She cried. Dracula appeared next to her. He could see her loosing blood. Hunger and dispair filled him. Not to mention, it was Hermione's 18th birthday. If everything had gone as planned, he would have told her so.

"Get one of the human doctors!" he shouted. Verona nodded, and did as her master said. Aleera's eyes filled with a wild violet.

She pounced at Barty Crouch. The Death Eaters were beginning to retreat. Aleera took Barty with her in flight.

"Say Goodnight, mortal!" she cackled. She sank her fangs into Barty, and his warm blood was pleasing to her lust. She drained him dry, and dropped his corpse on the floor. Wiping her mouth of remaining blood, she descended.

Verona arrived with a doctor, and they rushed Hermione to intensive care.

**AN: Please Read and Review!**

**_Dracula: You are violent, my love._**

**_Slyffindor: Who do you think I got it from-nudges Dracula-_**

**_Dracula: Me? No...-smirks-_**

**_Poison: When can I get out of this outfit?_**

**_Dracula and Slyffindor: NEVER!!-evil laughs-_**

**_Poison: AHHHHHH!_**

**_Dracula and Slyffindor exit to tend to...other things..._**


	23. Praying and Wishing

**AN: Still own nothing, folks! Here is Chapter 23!!!! I know you will love it.**

**Poison's Response to Chapter 22:**

**Poison- --dusts cieling while being held upside down by slffindor-- You know, I can stand on the cieling myself, i am a vmapire after all.  
Drac- Yes...but only for my amusement --hypnotizes her-- Dance for me, now!  
Poison --dances the macarana--  
Slyffindor- --laughs insanely-- what did you think of my last chapter, poison?  
POison- 00 I actually mean what i say, but it was brilliant...why the hell did she have to get stakes..i mean it's a waste of a good steak, with peppercorn sauce.  
Slyf- --not that kind of steak you...  
Drac- imbecile is quite a good word.  
Poison- Walking talking dick-tionary!  
Drac- slaps poison--  
Poison --sobs-- You know you remind me of my ex-boyfriend, woman beater/control freak! bastard! (slap)  
Slyf-- runs in fornt of poison as she is about to be slapped again-- please, master, if you don't i'll...put myself to good use tonight.  
Poison --screams-- OMG! INNUENDOS...BEDROOM...PLEASE!...FOR THE FREAKIN' CHILDREN!  
DRac- fine, Poison, i'll spare you...for the moment, but clear out the dungeons, i can almost hear the rats from here.  
Poison-- rats!?? (drac and slyf exit, giggling) Me and rats don't mix...hello? hello? RATS!?! omg! no way! nuh-uh! no way!  
DRac (roars form outside)  
Poison-- yeah...i'll just get my rat killing whip.-- leather outfit squeaks-- god, these thing give you one hell of a wedgy!  
(THIS CHAPTER WAS BRILLIANT...PLEASE UPDATE SOON..MUCH LOVE FORM THE WEIRD MUDGET! (POISON)**

**By the way...POTC At Worlds End was sooooo awesome. I saw it on Thursday Night!!! **

Chapter 23: Praying and Wishing

Aleera was secluded from her master and her siblings. She had changed from who she used to be. Hermione was in critical conditon, but never woke from the incident. it was if she was going through the same thing with her sister, except Hermione was hurt by death eaters, not werewolves. She glanced down at her lovely nails. She wanted to pierce a whole in something.

Marishka approached Aleera. "You've been like this all week."she was concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!"Aleera hissed. "This happened because of ME!"

"It's not your fault. Hermione took the stake for you.."

"I am thankful she did, but yet, I.."

"You what?" Marishka was all ears.

"I need to avenge her. Retrieve that friend for her. She came to us in her time of need, and i am the one who had to be so stubborn."

Marishka's eyes flickered, ad she ow had a grin on her face.

"Please, do go on with this plan.."

"Well...we'd make sure we devour the blood of all those Death Eaters..for Hermione, of course.." Aleera had an evil smirk on her face. "We can go tonight..."

Marishka liked the sound of the plan. Aleera and her sister rushed to find Verona and Dracula, who were currently visiting Hermione. Aleera decided to start the conversation.

"We have a plan..."Aleera spoke smoothly. "To avenge Hermione.."

Dracula and the eldest bride found this to be very shocking. The Aleera they knew would never say such things.

"A sudden change in thought?" Verona was curious. "Before you wanted to tear her to shreds"

"She saved me from being destroyed. It brought back certain..memories that are too much to mention. I will avenge her! No matter what you think!"

"Relax, my darling." Dracula cooed. "We will make sure those mortals pay for what they did."

"Let's rescue that friend of Hermione." Marishka said sweetly. "It would be the least she would want us to do..."

Verona and Dracula whispered to each other, and then Verona spoke up.

"Alright sisters...time to fly!" Verona's eyes glowed a light green. Dracula grinned as they took off into the night sky. He sat down in a chair beside Hermione's bed. He prayed to the devil she would wake soon, and would be waiting until she rose from her week long slumber. Dracula held onto her hand, and realized that he had more than just a lust for Hermione.

(Transition to the Brides)

The night sky was dark, and clear. The three passed occasional clouds.

"I see they relocated, my sisters.." Verona stated. Marishka and Aleera nodded. Once the Death Eater residence came into their view, they swooped down, and landed. Aleera quickly fixed her hair from th flying. Marishka smiled, and her vampire fans were exposed and glistening white. They strolled gracefully into the building, knowing they were superior to the humans. Aleera was sensing the blood of her relative. Ginny Weasley. Aleera darted ahead, and Marishka and Verona quickly followed.

"Kind of reminds me of home..." Marishka observed her surroundings. The dungeons were dark and dreary, with cold stone walls. Aleera's eyes were glowing violet. She knew she was getting close to Ginny Weasley. They heard a human coming down the hallway.

"Find her, Aleera" Verona took order. "Marishka! Finish the mortal!"

Marishka and Aleera took Verona's demands into affect. After a minute or two, Aleera found a red haired girl who fit the description that Hermione gave to her. Ginny began to breath heavily, and backed away. Aleera came to the cell bars.

"It's ok.."Aleera was testing out this thing called sincerity. "I am here to help you on behalf of My Master and Hermione Dragomir."

Ginny shivered out of shock and fear. "She's...alive?"

Aleera nodded. She used her strength to tear the door off its hinges. Ginny was still stiff, sitting on the floor. Aleera entered, and offered her hand. Ginny didn't move.

"But...they'll try to.."

"We can tear them to shreds." Aleera snickered. Ginny accepted Aleera's offer, and was now standing on two feet. Ginny noticed that Aleera's facial complexion was sort of similar to hers, but thought it was only a coincidence. Other footsteps were coming. Aleera and Ginny ran through the hallways to find Verona and Marishka.

"Where are we going to take her?" Marishka asked.

"To the Order of the Phoenix.." Aleera answered.

"Bbbut can't I see Hermione."

"I'm sorry, but our master strictly told us that you must be returned to the Order's Headquarters.." Verona spoke to Ginny.

"She's my best friend! I've been looking for her for months, and have gone practically insane!! Please!"

Just as Verona was going to give her an answer, the Death Eaters arrived. Some with silver stakes, and some with wands. Wand sparks were shooting towards them. Aleera took Ginny, and soared into the sky. Ginny was praying that she would survive the night. Verona and Marishka went to fight the Death Eaters. Aleera looked back at her sisters one last, and then headed to the destination.

Bellatrix Lestrange was in range of one of the sisters. Marishka and Verona were currently sinking their teeth into Crabbe and Goyle Senior. Verona finished drinking the blood before her younger sister. She saw a stake flying near her. Verona's eyes widened in terror. She screamed as she flew into the pudgy human. Her blow knocked him down. Just after, Bellatrix grinned with evil, and stabbed a stake into Verona. Marishka howled, and flew into the sky.

Verona turned to dust, and was no more.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Forgive the bad grammar. Just came back from my uncle's wedding!**


	24. The Importance of Embraces

**AN: Still Own Nothing. **

**Poison's Response to Chapter 23:**

**Poison- --hums insanely--  
Drac- You've had enough already?  
Poison- We don't need no education...get my satisfaction... destination unknown... piano...  
Drac- --kneels down to the poison and toy with one of her curls-- Don't worry, my little canary, I'll take good care of Slyfindor girl.  
Poison- You know, you have pretty eyes, too bad they belong to an evil bastard! (slaps drac) NO!  
Slyfindor- --jumps out from behind pillar and stakes Drac-- Ha! And that's for not letting me win at scrabble!  
Poison- If I were you, i would run.  
Slyf- brilliant idea...positively genius.  
Drac- --roars and turns into funky bat-- Come HERE!  
Slyf- omg...he's gone psycho bat on us.  
Poison- Ight, lets disappear! -- grabs slyf's hand and they run to the big doors, turn into bat things and fly through the air-- Lovely evening isn't it?  
Slyf- Yeah...shame about the sun though..  
Poison- what su...Holt cow! It's sunrise!  
Drac--flies up behind them, grabs them and drags them back to the library-- now, my dears, shall we get through this in a civilized way or do I need to impale one of you first- mainly Poison.  
Poison-- makes crazy deer face-- you what?! Why's it always me?  
Drac- Because you are incredibly short --smiles slyly-- and i find it quite entertaining to annoy you.  
Slyf- mate, impaling someone isn't annoying them...it's...bloody..bloody torturing them!  
Drac- same difference.  
Poison- it makes NO sense.  
Slyf- no, it's to stop any arguments.  
Poison- so it does make sense?  
Drac- perfect sense. Oh, and congratulations on the fantastic chapter, my dear-- kisses Slyffindor girl-- shame you had to spoil it by running off, hm? I was going to...reward you tonight...  
Poison- HOLY MAGGOTS!...INNUE-FRIGGIN'-NDOS...BEDROOM...KIDS...WORPING...MINDS!  
drac- I simply meant another game of scrabble.  
Slyf- you always win though...I mean, who knows words like egregeous...if that is even how you spell it  
Drac- scoffs-- now...Poison..hold still...I want to crush you..  
Poison-- You know...I actually had an empathy for vampires once upon a time.  
Drac- I know...that's why you are here, is it not.  
Hermione- oi! Am I suppose to lie down nearly dead all the time?  
Poison, DRac-, Slyf-- YES!!  
Hermione- Fine...mumbles.  
**

**Sorry for a short chapter, but I thought it was sweet, and to the point.**

Chapter 24: The Importance of Embraces

Aleera heard the shrilling cries of Mariskha approaching. Ginny and Aleera had just landed in front of 12 Grimmuald Place.

"Can't you just bring me to Dracula's castle?" Ginny asked.

"You know me?" Aleera was puzzled by Ginny's question.

"I've heard about you before.."

"My master can't allow for Hermione to leave, or for any other foreigners to enter his domain...he'll get very angry if I bring you back."

Ginny could understand that reason.

"Is she alright?"

"She is in critical condition after saving me from being killed by a stake."

Ginny gasped. " Has she recovered?"

"She hasn't been awake for a week, but the Devil and the doctors say she will pull through."

"Can you tell her that we miss her? And that we want to see her soon? And that we're sorry if we did anything that caused her to run away?"

Aleera paused for a moment, and then nodded. "All right then...Miss Weasley, but you must not tell anyone about me, my sisters, or that you know that Hermione is alive. Understood?"

"Yes. But how come?"

"It is my master's wishes..."

"Very well then."

Marishka landed, and wailed. She hugged her sister. "We lost Verona!" she shrieked. The lights of the Black Manor turned on. Aleera and Marishka departed. Ginny watched them fly into the distance. A sudden opening of a door caused her to turn around. There stood Harry Potter.

"Hhhharry?" Ginny stuttered.

"Ginny!!" he exclaimed. He embraced her, and held on. Ginny returned the embrace, and tears fell down her eyes, and onto Harry's shoulder.

"I missed you sooo much!!" He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too, Harry." Ginny was relieved to be in his company.

Ron just came down.

"Ginny!" he was surprised to see his sister at the front door at 11: 30 at night. Harry let go, and stepped back. Ron hugged his sister. Ginny couldn't stop crying. Pretty soon, The whole Order escorted her inside. Aleera watched from a distance. She felt some sense of satisfaction that she gave Ginny her life back.

* * *

AN: To Dracula and Hermione 

He watched over her, and payed attention to nothing else. His father did assure him that she would survive. He had in a chair beside her for hours. Dracula tried to think of the positive, but he had doubts. What if she never woke from her slumber? What if she died?

It was killing him on the inside that she was in this state.

And then..it was almost if his prayers to the devil had been answered. He watched her move, and gain consciousness. He was a bit alarmed. Hermione groaned and stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and he sat on the side of her bed.

"Hermione?" he whispered with his perfect Romanian accent. Hermione looked up to see Count Vladislaus Dracula right next to her.

She rubbed her eyes. "Count? What happened?"

She rushed to try to stand. He stood as well. She attempted to walk, but stumbled. Dracula caught her before she fell. He lifted her back onto her feet. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes with his enchanting blue ones. Hermione breathed heavily.

There was complete silence.

It was just the two of them; all alone inside the cold castle.

He wrapped his arms around her. Chills traveled through her body, which woke it completely. She was shocked that he would do such a thing(but a good way). She slowly hugged him back. It was a moment for both of them to cherish.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Gonna watch Pan's Labryinth for a second time, so..yeah!**

_**Dracula: That was such a beautiful chapter, my love. -reaches to kiss her-**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Awww, but not now. You might look at my ships. Just because you are sexy doesn't mean you can cheat at Battleship.**_

_**Dracula: it's your turn.**_

_**Poison: -enters-So..anyone win yet?**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Nope...He only has  
**_

_**Dracula: It's your turn, my darling.**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: D2**_

_**Poison: -waits for Dracula's reply anxiously-...**_

_**Dracula: -pauses-...damnit!**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl:-grins evily-**_

_**Dracula:-screams- You sunk my battle ship!**_

_**-SlyfindorGrrl and Poison high five-YESSSS**_

_**Dracula: -sighs-Oh great...**_

_**SlyfindorGrrl: Now you can kiss me. **_


	25. Haven't I Heard This Before?

**AN: I still own nothing!!!! Though I wish I did own everything. Fortunately, I only own the plot!!!!! Working on a few story ideas...but I am gonna save them for once school is over.**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. Unfortunately, today, May 30th 2007, is the four year anniversary of my dad's death. So, I am kind of in a not so joyous mood. Will Post Poison's response to Chapter 24 after the chapter.**

**On a brighter note, I only have... **

**7 more school days!!!  
**

**Anyways...here's chapter 25!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Haven't I Heard This Before?

Aleera and Marishka landed, still sobbing over the loss of their eldest sister. Dracula and Hermione heard the screams.

"Stay here.." Dracula told Hermione. She nodded, and sat on the bed. Dracula exited the room to greet his brides.

_What just happened?_ Hermione asked herself. _Did we just hug for a really long time? Did he enjoy it? More importantly, did I enjoy it? What is wrong with me? I can't just sit here! What was he thinking??? And what was I thinking?? Gosh! Am I really that stupid to give into a trick like that?_

_Wait..no. I am Hermione Jane Dragomir! The smartest witch of my age! I will not surrender to Him and his suave complexion and his seductive ways. He is a womanizer, a predator, and I am supposed to be the prey he is waiting to consume.  
_

Hermione decided to get up, and she leaned against the wall. She pressed her ear against the door.

"She's gone! Verona's gone!" Marishka shrilled. Hermione could tell it was Marishka by the voice.

"And Miss Weasley?"

"Safe...and sound.." Aleera sniffled. Hermione felt a pit of guilt building up inside her. They went to save Ginny. They achieved that goal, but lost Verona in the process.

"No need to worry, my lovelies. We shall find another bride.."

_Haven't I heard this before?_

"Hermione will join us soon.." Dracula purred.

_And some things never change..._she told herself, and rolled her eyes. _I feel awful about Verona though. She was one of a kind..._

"Do we mean so little to you?" Aleera whined with another sob. Have you no heart?"

_Deja Vu much?_ Hermione's mind remembered this scene from Van Helsing where Dracula explains himself, and his "condition".

"No!" he roared. "I have no heart, I feel no love. Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow." He began to breath heavily. He had used a lot of energy to get his point across. " I am hollow... and I will live forever."

_Awwww...or maybe I was wrong about him a tad bit...just a little..._

"Oh my Lord..." Aleera cooed.

"It's not so bad.." Marishka chimed in.

_Damn this is soooo weird. it's almost like if i left the movie on in the next room, except for the fact that Marishka is alive in stead of Verona._

Hermione then continued to listen through the wall.

"But, My lord.." Marishka questioned. "She isn't ready.."

"She has come to the rightful age, about a week ago to be exact." Dracula's drawl could be heard. "She will be mine, and will join our family. Just you wait, my darlings."

Hermione sighed, and knew this wasn't the end of the conversation.

* * *

(AN: To Ginny, Harry and Ron)

"So, did they say anything about Hermione?" Harry asked. "And you didn't really clear up how you escaped..."

Ginny knew it was kind of suspicious how she escaped without a wand. "Goyle Senior was stupid enough to leave my cell open after having Mr. Malfoy intterogated me.." she lied. Aleera told her to keep the secret that Hermione was alive. It killed her inside, but she had to.

"I dunno, Gin.." Harry sighed. "I mean, it seems a bit logical, but I have a hunch you're holding something back from us, and the order."

"What?" Ginny was shocked by Harry's statement. "You think I'm lying? Why would I Harry? I've been tortured by those sons of bitches, and you think I'm hiding something???"

"Ginny! Language!" Ron snapped. "Harry does have a point you know."

"Look. it's bad enough all of you think I'm insane trying to prove Hermione's alive. You know what?? I've finally accepted that she is gone." Ginny felt as if daggers were stabbing through her. She was regretting the speech she was giving.

"But why did they kidnap you in the first place?"

"They thought I had an idea, but I was terribly mistaken. And so were they. And then, they tortured me excessively. Look, I really would like to just get some rest. Trust me, I need it, and we all do, don't we?"

Harry wasn't buying it. "Ginny, please. I really care about you, and I just think that there is something inside that is taking you over. Tell us. We swear we won't tell a soul."

Ginny stroked her chin with her hand. If she told them, she would have to tell them everything from the beginning.

* * *

**AN: Will She tell them? Please Read and Review! Chapter 26 up ASAP. Also, here is Poison's response, as I promised.**

_**Poison and Slyf- And now...what do we do?-- hanging upside sown, chained to wall.**_

_** Poison- I suggest we find a nail file and start cutting through these mothers.**_

_** Hermione- I can help-- Unlocks chains-- now fly!**_

_** Poison and Slyf fly away into sunset--**_

_** (later on)**_

_** Poison-- lifts purple bottle- this will ensure our humanity!**_

_** Slyf-- wow...we can be human again and escape him **_

_** Poison- Yes...yes we can! Now...drink-- both drink from bottles and turn human--**_

_** Slyf- we're human again?**_

_** Poison- Yup...now that means you can get back to writing without little distractions.**_

_** Slyf- at least he won't keep me up all night now.**_

_** Poison- INUENOS!...BEDROOM...STAY...OR DIE...CHILDRERN INNOCENCE...GONE!**_

_** Slyf- snorts-- I meant battleship and scrabble...he always won.**_

_** Poison- of course that's what you meant(!)Scrabb;e?**_

_** Slyf- yes please.**_


	26. Questioning of All Kinds

** AN: Still own nothing. Amazed that I have 85 reviews! My goal is over 100 before the time I finish the story. And there are only about 5 days left in school! YESSSSSS!!!!**

**I have a story, called Bombshell, that was recently flamed. That is not cool. Read the story and its reviews yourself to see if you agree(please don't agree) or not with the recent flamer!**

**fanfiction(dot)net/s/3410593/1/ **

**Here is Poison's Response to Chapter 25**

**Drac- Hermione? Hermione; Yup.**

** Drac- where are the girls, where are my brides?**

** Hermione--nervouse giggle-- they..erm...escaped.**

** Drac- THEY WHAT!?!?!?**

** (transition)**

** Poison--finishes scrabble, slyffindor gril wins-- ok, well, please write more, I loved that chapter, and I want to see what Hermione does next...it's getting intense-- starts to gasp for air and breathes into brown bag.**

** Slyf- Aw thanks sweetie!(hug)So what happened at the sleepover?**

** Poison- kinda funny...me and my friend..erm...we got drunk and...haha!...accidentally kissed.--laughs nervously--**

** Slyf- Is this the guy friend or girl?**

** Poison--sheepishly blushing-- girl...**

** Slyf-- laughs insanely...oh...I feel weird, what's happening?**

** Drac- I'M HAPPENING!(flies down and grabs us by arms)**

** Slyf- what the frig?!?!**

** Poison- it's alright! he's doing the speed limit!**

** Slyf- thats not what I'm worried about!**

** Poison- Look, my priority is flying in an unlicensed bat!! You do know what the government is like now, you'd have to pay to wipe your arse if the government could find a way to do that**

** Tony Blair- I am afraid, you are mistaken.(hanging from Drac's hand, upside down)**

** Poison( shares look with slyffindor girl)Why are you flying an unlicensed bat?**

** Tony- Well, erm...This Count told me that there was a meeting involving a lot of money and I just had to come.**

** Slyf and Poison- Figures!**

** Drac- No, Mr Blair, I find a politician better dinner is quite a good aperitif!(roars with laughter as they land in the main hall. Drac tears out tony's throat.)**

** Poison- (whispering) If it wasn't for the fact that Tony is a bloodsucker also I would feel sorry for him**

** Slyf- i know what you mean...(nods knowingly) But we could try an esca...**

** Drac- don't even think about it ladies. (roars and everything goes black)**

**Anyways...here is chapter 26!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Questioning of All Kinds

There was something chilly in the night air. October had just begun, and it was pouring rain. Lightning and Thunder danced in the sky. Ginny still felt he guilt inside. She hadn't told Harry and Ron the truth. Something told her to keep her promise to Aleera. But Why?

She still had no idea what compelled her to hold her silence.

Ginny was just about ready to go to bed when suddenly, she heard a nosie that came from outside. Ginny was aware, and listened to see if the noise would repeat itself. The lightning flashed once more. Ginny heard another howl of thunder. She noticed that the window was wide open. She shrugged it off, trying not to think of the worst, and sealed it shut. The lights were out, and she laid down, and was ready to catch some beauty rest. The lighting flashed again, and the thunder kicked in once more. But something was different. This time, Aleera, Dracula's deadliest bride, was right in front of her.

"Whhhat are you doing here???" Ginny stuttered in fear. "And how'd yoooou get in here?"

"The window.." Aleera stated.

"Oh.." Ginny exhaled. "Right...that's why it was open."

"I have come to, make amends, if you will. This time, It's personal.."

"But how? And why Me?"

* * *

(AN: To Hermione) 

Hermione put another book back on the shelf. This time, it was Sense and Sensibility. It was a classic that Hermione adored as well. She then walked through a hallway, but was halted by an invisible force.

"Hmm...strange.." Hermione mumbled. She tried to figure out what it was.

Then, she felt a cold surge around her waist. Hermione hesistated a first, but then realized who it was.

"Cccount?" She questioned. "Whhhat was that for? You didn't have to scare me like that."

She turned around and faced him. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

There was a smirk on his face, but it soon faded away. "Why would you think that?"

"About that whole thing when I woke up...I heard everything! I'll just be tossed aside like Marishka and Aleera!" Hermione snapped. "And I actually have emotions, so, you wouldn't understand!"

"Hermione, My darling.." He took her hands, and kissed them. Chills went through her spine. "You are taking this way out of proportion, besides, you should have been turned by now.."

"Oh no.." Hermione shook her head. "I'm not that easy, Count. I'm not going to swoon from your touch or anything. You have to earn it, the fair way..."

"I expected a reply like that ." he drawled. He pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

* * *

(AN: To Ginny and Aleera.) 

"Didn't your family mention anything about your ancestors?" Aleera grinned wickedly.

"Umm...no..." Ginny gulped.

A knocking came from the door. "Ginny?" a voice cried.

"Bbbbee right there..." Ginny said nervously. She started to back away towards the door. Aleera appeared in front of the door.

"How dare you try to leave when I am trying to says something important for the both of us!!"

"Is that you Harry?" Ginny cried out.

"No...Ron.." he spoke. "But who are you talking to?

Ginny turned to Aleera. "He's my brother.. he deserves to know..don't you think so?"

* * *

(AN: To Dracula and Hermione) 

"You...scoundrel!" Hermione stammered as Dracula kissed her neck. "You think you can just scare the shit out of me, and then seduce the shit out of me? What universe do you reside in?"

"It's my universe, and you are just my muse.." he drawled. "And watch the language, my muse.."

'Typical of you, Count.." Hermione jerked free and rolled her eyes. She proceeded to brush herself off gently with her hands. "It's not working.."

"But you enjoyed it..."

She had nothing to say at the moment. He was right. There was also the fact that he did care for her more than she thought he could. The problem was that she was stubborn. She wanted some kind of miraculous change to occur, and was still searching for it.

"Am I correct?" he questioned.

Hermione stared, and couldn't find the right reaction. She turned from the Count, and stormed out of the hallway.

* * *

(AN: To Ginny, Ron, and Aleera.) 

"So, who are you exactly?" Ron yawned. It was late , and all the mortals in the room could feel the exhaustion.

"I have come to tell you that I am related to the both of you, and your other siblings.." Aleera said.

Ron turned to Ginny, and gave her a funny look. Ginny did the same to her brother. They then faced Aleera.

"Wha??" Ron was shocked. "But we don't even.."

"I do, Ron." Ginny intterupted. "Ron, this is Aleera...Weasley?" She questioned the last name.

"Correct."

"But how?" the mortals asked in unison.

"I have been around for centuries now, but before I became a..."

Ron cut her off. "Centuries?"

"Ron!" Ginny snapped. "She's a vampire. Now let her finish."

"What's got your knickers twisted in a knot?"

Aleera gave a angry glare, and they both were quiet.

"As I was saying!" Aleera darted. "Centuries ago, The Weasley family had a tragedy of its own. My sister was perfect in their eyes, and I was just the Squib that was cast aside. She saved me from being killed by a pack of werewolves. My family and I moured, but they blamed me for her death. I was soon disowned by my family. One thing lead to another, and I became who I am today.."

"So...you are our relative..but what besides that brings you here?" Ginny wondered. "I mean, I am still in denial that you are a Weasley.."

Aleera looked at the sky, she knew it was getting later. "That, is a conversation for another time. Ron, Ginny, I bid you farewell." She opened the window, and soared into the night sky.

There were many questions on the siblings' minds, and they weren't sure if they were ever going to be answered.

* * *

**AN: Please Read and Review! I will put up Chapter 27 Soon!**

_**Slyf: -stirs as she wakes up-Where am I?**_

_**Poison:-wakes up, looks at Slyf- knowing Dracula, we are back at the castle...**_

_**Slyf: Arrrghh**_

_**Poison:You're a pirate?**_

_**Slyf: I guess so...**_

_**Dracula: -appears from the shadows-I hoped you both learned from your mistake, and never leave, my brides...**_

_**Slyf and Poison: AHHHHHHHH-hug each other-**_

_**Dracula: Don't worry, I'll make it enjoyable..**_

_**Slyf- you mean for you, right?**_

_**Dracula:..**_

_**Slyf and Poison: Some things never change! **_


	27. Not As Blurry As Before

**AN: Here is Poison's Response to Chapter 26:**

**Poison- Ok...I'm confused...What is he going to make more enjoyable?  
Slyf- erm..he's going to turn us again.(poison sobs)  
Poison- No way! I'm not going back there! I can't! I shan't! I WILL NOT WEAR A DOMINATRIX OUTFIT!!  
Drac- Is that the only thing keeping you from being my bride again, Poison?  
Poison- Erm..that and the sleeping arrangements, in a ll fairness I think the rats are sick of my company, they won't talk to me anymore(Mournful look)  
Slyf- Well, I for one, don't have any objections, just as long as you don't...hurt us too much...I mean, you look pissed.  
Drac- Oh? I do, do I? (Grins wickedly, appears over the two of them)Poison, Slyffindor...will you come back to me? I will make sure that nothing will hurt you two...you are too precious, especially you, Slyffindor grrl- you write amazingly well.  
Poison- Once again you're favouriting her! I won't be your bri-(Drac bited her and makes her a vampire- as you can tell it is a very quick process-) Ow!  
Slyffindor- Oh...just this once...ma-a-aaster.(rolls head over)  
Hermione- Anyone seen my bo- OMG! (faints at sight of vampire changingness)**

** Also...I have a few concepts in mind for a new story. One that I am putting up soon is a Lucius/FemaleOC/Harry(or someone else...) fanfic..may have some other relationships as well. I even have a title for it and some form of a plot.. For now, Here is chapter 27. Brief, but focuses on Ron, Harry, and Ginny.**

Chapter 27: Not As Blurry As Before

"So you mean to tell me that the vampire in here is our relative from hundreds of years ago?" Ron darted at the subject. "How? and How do you know her?"

Ginny inhaled and then exhaled. "Well...if I tell you, I might as well tell Harry..." She looked down.

"So you lied to us??? Why??"

"Because she told me to lie!"

"Great. You're blaming a centuries old vampire for your mistake."

"Whhat? No!" Ginny stammered. Ron rushed out of the room to find Harry. Ginny followed close behind. "Wait! You don't understand! I'm still trying to figure this all out! Ron! I know you can here me!"

Ron found Harry lying awake on one of the beds in their room. Harry was startled by Ron's re-appearance.

"What is it?" he stirred.

"Ginny's got some explaining to do.." Ron grumbled. Harry rose up almost immediately. They both ran over to Ginny.

"What? You told us that you said everything that was to be said, and now? You decide to tell us something that could be of great importance?"

"You don't understand! It's way too complicated. Plus, If I say, It'll have an effect on the living and the dead..." Ginny was trying to get out of telling.

"But why do you know that Aleera? She's a vampire for crying out loud!"

"She and her sisters helped me escape the Death Eaters." Ginny said rapidly. She then shut her mouth with her hands. Harry and Ron had shocked looks on their faces.

"Is it true?"

Ginny nodded.

"But why keep it from us?"

"She told me not to mention it."

Harry then paused to think. He remembered the letter Hermione had left that fateful day. he ran to find it. Ginny halted him.

"Wait... I have it.." She went to retrieve it.

Harry read the note over and over again.

To whom it may concern,

I have left, and don't plan on coming back. The death eaters and Voldemort have violated me in almost every way, and I can't live with it. Killing Narcissa Malfoy doesn't help that. I hope that you all defeat them. I'm sorry for departing from this earth, but I'm saving you in the long run. Snape has a deep obsession with me that started years ago. Not to mention, I am a Dragomir. The Dragomirs are a Transylvanian pureblood wizarding family from hundreds of years ago. And I The last one. And Count Dracula will try to capture me to for fill a vow he made after making his pact with the devil. That pact? To erase my family's existence. So, I am doomed to be owned by someone. I feel that there is no other option.

Take Care,

Hermione Jane Dragomir.

The words "Dracula", and "Transylvanian" stood out. He also recognized parts about the vows made, and that Hermione was the last of the Dragomirs.

"So, She's...alive?" Harry breathed. They call couldn't believe that those words were coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Aleera was really shady on that subject..."

"It can't be.." Ron croaked. "She committed suicide.."

"Hermione told us she was going to...but..maybe...she never did!" Ginny said. "She must have.."

"Been taken by Dracula!" Harry exclaimed. "That is the reason for that Aleera..."

"It doesn't explain why she's our relative, and that she decided to tell us now.."

"She was telling the truth then, wasn't she?"

Ginny nodded once more.

"But how do we find the castle? It could be anywhere in Transylvania!"

"Wait! We have to keep this a secret. I promised Aleera to keep it on the down low.."

"Keep it a secret?!?!? Hermione's life is at stake..."

"No pun intended?" Ginny laughed hesitantly.

"I know...but Aleera can be trusted..plus..we need time to figure out this whole thing, and to solve who Hollow is..." Ginny reminded them.

That still remained a mystery to the remaining Gryffindors. One thing was for sure, the whole situation was not as blurry as before.

**AN: Please Read and Review!!!!**


	28. Red Part One

**AN: Here's chapter 28! Like I promised. it's a bit brief because of finals and regents coming up. So..that's why I am not so frequent with updating this week. So, please forgive me, and enjoy...**

Chapter 28: Red Part One

"..The only way we can weaken Dracula is to get to Miss Dragomir." Lucius explained. "And the only way to triumph in retrieving Miss Dragomir is to distract the brides of Dracula."

"Precisely. But what will draw their attention?"

The death eaters had to think of something. Suddenly...

"That red haired one.." Bellatrix recalled. "She was awfully protective of that Weaslette!"

Voldemort stroked his chin. "Hmm...I did notice that as well.."

* * *

(AN: A Few Days Later) 

Ginny remained in front of the TV at Hermione's former home once again. She left a note earlier for Harry and Ron. She watched Van Helsing again, telling herself some answers had to be found in this feature film. They got a letter containing the last two locations for the last horcruxes, and the anonymous writer bid his farewell to the Order. The sun was almost set, ans she had just viewed the part where Van Helsing defeated Marishka, and dealt with the townspeople of Transylvania. Suddenly, it showed Count Dracula rising from his icy coffin.

"Marishka!" he wailed as he dramatically rose from his coffin. "Whyyyyyy?!"

His remaining brides were on the ceiling.

She started to approach them, walking towards the wall, and then up it. "if it's not the Christians, it's the Moors! Why can't they just leave us alone. We never kill more than our fill. And less than our share. Can they say the same?"

The brides still attentive to what their master was saying. "But Marishka's gone!" one of them sobbed.

"There, there, my lovelies. Do not worry, I shall find another bride." he reassured them.

"What? Do we mean so little to you?" Aleera was shocked, and so was Verona.

**"**Have you no heart?" Verona questioned. Ginny felt like commenting, but held it in.

"No! I have no heart, I feel no love." Dracula cried. He flipped on his feet to the floor. "Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow." He then began to breath heavily. "I am hollow... and I will live forever."

**Ginny's mouth was gaped open. The remote by her side. "Whaaa...?"**

**She grabbed the remote and paused the movie. She then rewound it. **"I am hollow... and I will live forever."

All of a sudden, Harry and Ron burst through the door.

"Ginny!" Harry sat next to her on the couch. "Why didn't you...?"

He could see she was watching the clip over and over again, not phased by his presence.

"Hollow..." she breathed.

Harry waved his hand in front of her vision. "Earth to Ginny..."

She then snapped out of it.

"You ok Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I figured it out!!!!!" she shot up like a rocket. "I know who Hollow is!"

"Who?" the boys asked in unison.

She replayed the clip for them to see., and they reacted the same way.

"So..Dracula's been aiding us all along?"

"...In exchange for keeping Hermione in his castle..." Ginny reminded them.

"How do we get her out?"

"..There is one way..." she paused. Harry and Ron were waiting for her to finish. "..But we can't take any chances.."

"Why not?" Ron and Harry were furious. "She's our best friend! Why can't we?? We have every reason to go save her!"

"Dracula could tear us to shreds...and there is the question of Hermione's emotions towards him..."

"What do you mean?"

"Dracula is known to be a womanizer, but there is a some chance that she could be under his spell. Or that she truly has feelings for him...feelings of love..."

The boys were confused. Ron finally spoke. "So, you're saying she could love him?"

"IF she does, she may not want to be saved.." "With this situation, you have to play the what if game..."

"Point well taken." Harry sighed. "But we have to let everyone else know."

The three of them apparated to 12 Grimmuald Place, only to find that a battle was taking place.

**AN: Please Read and Review!!!!**


	29. Red Part Two

**AN: Here is Chapter 29. Sorry for lack of update, finals. After my Spanish Regents, I will have a little more time to update. Also, may update other stories. Check out The Value of Innocence while you're around! I'll tell you one thing. I am writing this hours before my Social Studies Regents, which should be a piece of cake!**

Chapter 29: Red Part Two

Harry, Ron and Ginny were Immediately caught in the combat. Spells fired left and right. Ginny suspected that the Death Eaters were after her once more.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange casted the Unforgiveable curse at Ron, he was able to dodge it, thanks to Ginny and Harry. They watched as some members of the Order took some hits. The Death Eaters had their fair share of blows as well. Ron, Ginny and Harry ducked behind a couch, still firing spells.

"What do they want this time?" Harry asked.

"Me again.." Ginny answered. "Or least I think that is it..."

"But why again?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out, Ronald!" Ginny snapped.

Lucius saw an opportunity to snatch the two Weasley kids. He focused more on Ron and Ginny, since they were so close to the boy who lived. The others knew nothing else about Hermione Dragomir, so he considered them to be useless. Bellatrix and Lucius surrounded the location where Ron, Ginny, and Harry were battling. Something hit Harry, and struck him to the ground.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. She knelt by his side. Ron was hovering over them for protection. Bellatrix and Ron were at it, casting spells on each other. Ginny looked up at the Order. She tried to give them a signal. A signal telling them to run. They had to run far away for their own good.

Tonks was confused, and tried to figure out what Ginny wanted. She finally stood.

"What do you want?" She screamed at the two death eaters.

"Stupefy!" Ron cried out. After a few minutes, their visions were hazy, and began to become dark.

* * *

(Transition) 

Hermione was pacing outside the office of Count Vladislaus Dracula. He told her to wait for the news. Satan had decided that Hermione was ready to face the wizards that caused her so much pain.

She closed her eyes. She thought of everything since the Cardinal arrived at her house. She had changed drastically. She could hardly remember the old her. The person who was just another sidekick of Harry Potter's. Now, she was more than just a pretty face buried in thick books. She had some importance in the magical war, and the king of vampires desired her.

She opened her eyes once again, and just in time, The Count had exited his office. Hermione looked up at him. Her feeling for the him were very...complicated at the moment.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Tonight, all of us will fight against Voldemort, and make him suffer!" Vladislaus said proudly. Hermione felt satisfied, but thought that it wasn't right to go forward with their attack. She merely smiled, hiding what entered her mind.

* * *

(Transition) 

Ron and Ginny found themselves amongst the Death Eaters. They were surrounded. It was obvious they were in the woods, noticing the tall trees, and the bitter cold.

Ginny breathed heavily.

"What happened?" Ron was dumbfounded over the past events.

"Well..it's not good to say the least." Ginny whispered. Voldemort and his followers watched them. Finally, Voldemort stood up, and was towering over them.

"Well well well. If it isn't the two youngest Weasleys.." he sneered. Ginny and Ron only glared at him.

"We'll never help you find Hermione! You hear me?!?! Never!" Ron stammered. It was very clear that he should have kept his mouth shut after the Dark Lord began to torture Ron senseless. Ginny's screams were shrilling. Soon, they tortured her as well.

Voldemort had a huge grin on his face. He hoped his plan worked.

He finally released the spell, and the Weasley kids were left to collect some air and stability. Ginny was the first one to stumble up.

"Let us go!" she pleaded. Everything was so confusing.

Suddenly, they heard a noise that sounded like flapping of wings. Voldemort grinned once more. He grabbed Ron by his long, messy, red hair. Ginny was grabbed by Lucius Malfoy. They could see Three winged creatures. One was dark as night, but held something in its talons. It wasn't long before the two white figures landed. Aleera pushed her hair back, and hissed at the humans. Marishka posed, and hissed.

Aleera was quick to notice Ron and Ginny.

"Let them go!" Aleera bellowed. Ginny was relieved but worried about Aleera and Marishka's presence.

"Where's your master? Hiding with his precious Dragomir?" Voldemort sniggered. Grunts of laugher could be heard among the rest of the cloaked figures.

"Tch, tch, tch, so much trouble to my Master and his mortal, so much trouble." she teased, not giving anything away. "You have caused Miss Dragomir so much grief, and now, you kidnap her friends."

Her eyes were a deadly violet. Marishka's eyes glowed as well. They were starting to get hungry.

Ron squirmed around, trying to get out of Voldemort's grasp. Ginny struggled against Lucius as well. Marishka took action, and lunged at Bellatrix Lestrange, and tackled her to the floor. They wrestled on the ground. Bellatrix wasn't going to do down that easily. Aleera knew she had to do something. She diappeared before Voldemort's eyes, and they were bewildered. Lucius felt two taps on his shoulder, he turned around, Ginny still in his grasp.

"You won't like me when I'm hungry..." Aleera warned Malfoy Senior. He hesitantly let go of Ginny, and drew his wand. Ginny embraced Aleera.

Aleera felt the human's warmth. It was unusual for her.

* * *

(Tranisition)

Dracula had placed Hermione somewhere safe in th distance. It was about time he confronted Tom. Hermione was concerned. Before he took off again, she held onto Dracula's arm. He turned to see her face. It had a worried expression on it.

"It could be a trap..."Hermione said with caution.

"I know. That's why you are hiding."

"You knew?"

"My only concern at the moment is to help your little friends..."

Hermione paused, and then hugged him tight. "be careful..."

"They can't kill me. I'm already dead..." he whispered in her ear.

She let go, and he took off. She could only help with wandless magic from the distance, but she was content with that.

(Transition)

* * *

"So, you've chosen to save the girl.." Voldemort said slyly. Ron began to run away, but the Cruciatus curse hit him again. His body slammed down onto he ground.

"Marishka! Get her out of here!" Aleera commanded. Marishka wasn't paying attention to this, because she was still fighting with Bellatrix. The Count landed.

Voldemort stopped. "Well...Vladislaus, you've showed up at last? What did you do with Miss Dragomir?"

"None of your concern. You tried to kill her last time." he was enraged at his former ally.

"Just bring her to me, and this ends.." Voldemort still wanted to end Hermione's life.

Ron was still gasping for air on the ground. Dracula glared at Marishka. She got up at last, and then threw Bellatrix into a tree. She fell hard, and slide against the tree as she fell back down. Marishka was now beside her master. She grabbed Ginny, and soared into the sky, taking Ginny to safety. Tears ran down the mortal's eyes. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end so well.

"What about my brother?" she shouted.

"We're working on it..." Marishka said to attempt to comfort Ginny.

Marishka could see more of her kind swooping to the ground. She smiled. "It's working..." she whispered to herself.

Back on the ground, Dracula turned into his beast form, and sent most of the Death Eaters to the ground. He was prepared to take his chances. The army was coming, and Voldemort could tell. Ron went to get up, when suddenly...

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried. A green sped towards Ron. His body was lifeless. Aleera was filled with fury. She went to attack Lucius. He had a silver stake in hand. She she dove into him, he stabbed her. Aleera suffered, cried out in pain, and exploded. Green goo flew into Malfoy's face, and all over him. Just at that moment, the vampire army landed. The Death Eaters knew this was enough, and retreated. Dracula tried to prevent them, but apparation was too quick.

"Aleera!!!!!" he wailed.

Hermione saw the whole thing, and silent tears adorned her face.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Would have written more, but I have to go...my mom is yelling at me.  
**


	30. To Bury The Past

**AN: Wow. The big 3-0! And I'm so happy that I have over 110 reviews!!! I love each and every reader! I have more time because I have only 2 regents left! YAY! To my beta, sorry I didn't let you beta this one...I'll let you do the next one, I promise! I also have The Value of Innocence up. Please check it out and review it if you get the chance!**

**Poison's Response to Chapter 29:**

_**Poison: Sick bastards, don't worry, we'll get them Slyffindorgrrl: Yeah...The wand may be deadly, but the pen- and laptop computer- are eternal.**_

_** Drac: What did I do to deserve such wonderful brides?Sighs and hugs his brides close, marishka tooBut now...shall we carry on with the fight?**_

_** Slyffindor: Go on then.**_

_** Poison:Screw, they're all taller than me...**_

_** Slyffindor: Everyone is.**_

_** Poison:Don't have to rub it in, mate. **_

_** Slyff: --cackle-- Well...who you want to take?**_

_** Poison: Oh, Lucius!--lucius apparates and no one is left-- screw.**_

_** Slyff- Master, where to?**_

_** Drac: The castle. We'll get those death eaters back for what they have done to us. --huge roar and scary teeth--**_

_** Hamster from car advert: I think I just wet myself.**_

_** Poison: I'll get Hermione.**_

_** Hermione: I know where they are...**_

_** Drac: Where are they?**_

_** Hermione: They're with the Simpsons at the Burlesque house...having a lapdance.**_

_** Drac: --Raises eyebrows and then sly grin on face-- I have an idea...--eyes glint--**_

_** Poison: Oh, no. This plan has something to do with dominatrix outfits and spandex.. **_

**Anyways...Here's chapter 30, short, but sweet..and so DraculaHermione. It's...Hermacula!...Enjoy my lovelies...**

* * *

Chapter 30: To Bury the Past 

Hermione watched the Death Eaters retreat. She knew she was safe. Hermione ran, tears partly blinding her vision. Dracula saw this, and gave a signal to his army to depart(which they did). Hermione saw Ron's dead body, ans was finally able to sob out loud. She fell onto her knees.

"Ron!" she cried. She was by his side. He told her he loved her. She had feelings for him once, but chose to keep their relationship just as a friendly one, and nothing more. His skin was cold. The Count knelt down behind Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione struggled against it at first.

"Hermione." he cooed. "This is why I've tried to take you away from all of this mortal pain and suffering..."

She had nothing to say, partly because her tears were consuming her.

"All these mortals seem to do is hurt one another, until the are dead. Don't you see, my love? When you become a vampire, nothing will ever hurt you again." She sobbed harder, and showed no sign of stopping. She then turned to look into his entrancing blue eyes. it was the first time he ever called her that, which took Hermione by surprise.

"Dddid you know he was gggoing to ddie?" she stammered.

"No. My master left that out, it seems."

Hermione believed him, and then spoke again. "I've cursed all those I care about." tears still falling. She turned away from him.

"Oh no, Hermione. Don't think that!" he reassured her it wasn't her fault. He wiped the tears from her face. They were wet and warm. Her focus was still on Ron. He planted a kiss on her neck, which sent chills down her spine. She silently cried for Ron still. "Become mine, and you'll never suffer again..."

Hermione was very tempted by that offer, but still didn't know what to think. Her heart was still trying to figure out the Count's real intentions. The cold wind picked up. Dracula finally let go of Hermione. She stood up, and he soon followed.

"I'm sorry about Aleera.." Hermione murmured.

He ignored the statement, knowing he felt sorrow for his lost bride, but was more concerned about Hermione. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"We need to give him a proper burial." Hermione stated.

"As you wish, my love." he used it again, which Hermione still couldn't understand.

(Transition)

He dug the grave for her. Hermione ran her fingers through dead Ron's red hair. he was gone, and nothing could change that. She let down another tear.

"Ready?" The Count wasn't sure what she would say. Hermione nodded frantically. She gained the strength to assist the Count in placing him inside the hole. Dracula wasn't used to the whole proper burial thing, but he was trying. Hermione reminded him that she was supposed to remember Ron by talking about him.

"He was great friend, and I'll never forget him." she spoke. "Ron, Harry, and I have been through many adventures, and Ron always was there, till the end of course. He used his strategic mind to get us through a giant wizard's chess game during our first year at Hogwarts. Pretty frightening, but, we couldn't have done it without him. It took him a long time to realize I was a girl, which I still find puzzling, yet hilarious." she paused to breathe. Dracula's attention was focused on her, and only her. "Ron Weasley will be missed.."

She didn't want to mention the fact that she had feelings for him once. It would only upset The Count. After burying him, Hermione turned to the Count.

"I'm sorry I put you through this..." Hermione felt slightly embarrassed.

"I'd do anything for you Hermione, you know that." he held her hands, and kissed them both. Hermione blushed slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

They then got ready to leave the scene behind for good.

* * *

**AN: Please Read and review! I have to study for Spanish Regents now...**

_**Dracula: Excuses, excuses**_

_**DeadlyElegance: No!-is mad- I really have to pass the regents, Master. Evil plotting is for later...**_

_**Dracula: You already did that with the last chapter...**_

_**Poison: Duhhh! **_

_**DeadlyElegance: How could I be so...estupido!-smacks forehead-**_

_**Poison: YAY! You're speaking Spanish!**_

_**DeadlyElegance: If only I could write it...**_


	31. Captivated by Presense and Stories

**AN: I am proud to announce that I have made some wallpapers of Dracula and Hermione!**

**Link: i4(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y115/ScorpioGodess777/Hollow/**

**I am open to suggestions on other stuff I should make for this fanfic...  
**

**Poion's Response to Chapter 30:**

**_Poison--gasp as they enter a room wearing snazzy feathery outfits-- you changed your name? I got so confused, deadly.  
Deadly- I know, mwahahahaa, god you were right about the spandex and dominatrix outfits...not exactly comfy are they?  
Poison--mumbles-- try wearing one for a whole week and then you'll know the meaning of the word wedgie.  
Drac- Are we ready to dispose of these filthy mortals for good?  
Poison and Deadly- Yes, yes master.  
Drac- good--eyes shine-- then go--pushes them onto stage, suddenly turn yellow and simpsonish, 400th episode after all!  
Poison and deadly dance and slip onto death eaters laps.  
Deadly- Ready Poison?"  
Poison- Ready. --bite, bite scream, gone--  
Poison- gasps-- I've been staked.--turns around with t-bone steak stuck to face. M, someone pass the gravy!  
Deadly- blood..no more mortal food for you. cmon, master is waiting for us at the rear entrance.  
Poison--laughs--  
Deadly- what?  
Poison- you s-s-said rear!_**

**I am still deciding if I am to get out the character guillotine for some of the characters in the story...not so sure yet...I have a half worked out plan of how I want things to end...which there won't be an ending for a long time. Ok..so I am rambling on a bit. Without further delay, here's Chapter 31. Kind of cute, and a break from all the drama and sadness.  
**

Chapter 31: Captivated by Presence and Stories

Hermione sat in the library for the first time in a little while, thinking about the events that had taken place since Ron's death. 

She began to realize that Dracula only thought he was Hollow, which in fact, he wasn't. Sure, he didn't have a heart beat, but he was able to love, it's just that no one noticed it, and if they did, they didn't point it out. Slowly, she was giving into what he wanted from her, for her to belong to him.

For some reason, Hermione had taken up the piano once again. One song lingered in her heart, which described the way she felt. From listening to it on her Ipod, and by memory of piano lessons long ago, she began to teach herself the entire song. She slaved her days into it, hoping that one night, she could perfect it...just for him.

Why? Because she was captivated by the man that Count Vladislaus had become. She changed him, somehow, and still couldn't explain that.

"Greetings, Hermione." he drawled with that perfect Romanian accented drawl. She turned to see the man that occupied her mind; Count Dracula. She maintained a stern face, not exposing her emotions.

"Hello, Count." she nodded once in acknowledgment. Her gaze was caught on his deep blue eyes.

He sat besides her, and exhaled. "It's good to see you back here...I thought you would have barricaded yourself in there forever."

"Forever?" Hermione questioned. "I don't have forever. I'm a mortal."

"That will change soon, my dear..." he purred, and gave a smirk that made Hermione giggle. Her cheeks immediately turned crimson with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…" she regained herself. "I know you meant it...its just hard for me to take in...I mean, forever. No one besides you has lived for centuries. Except for Nicolas Flamel..."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Nicolas Flamel? The name does ring a bell..."  
The Count mused.

"Well..." Hermione felt confidence coming in. She was all over the subject almost instantly. "Nicolas Flamel was famous for creating the sorcerer's Stone, which could be used to make the elixir of life. The potion would in turn allow the drinker to have an eternal life. He also did some alchemy with Professor Albus Dumbledore. Flamel lived just past his 665th birthday...as I recall..."

He was captivated by how she absorbed information so quickly, and it would remain in her memory. "Didn't your friend Ron help you and Harry Potter get to that Sorcerer's Stone?"

Hermione paused, and thought of Ron. "You are correct...so Voldemort wouldn't return..." she started again. "We all had something to do with getting to the stone. You see, we all found out that the three headed dog, Fluffy..."

"A three headed dog?" Dracula was a bit taken back.

"Yeah. A three headed dog. I still have no clue why Hagrid named it Fluffy. That thing was monstrous. So, as I was saying. Fluffy could be put to sleep with music. When we got to the corridor that Fluffy was in, someone had already set up an enchanted harp. We assumed it was Snape..."

"...And was it?"

"No. I'm getting to that..."

He then listened intently as she described how they got past Fluffy, the Devil's Snare, the flying keys, the wizard's chess, and the final task with the several potions that Harry and Hermione had to choose from. Then, she told Dracula that it wasn't Snape who was after the Sorcerer's Stone, but Quirrel. Hermione explained, from what Harry had told her back then that Voldemort attached himself to the back of Quirrel's head in order to survive. Harry defeated Quirrel/Voldemort, and the rest was history.

"Very interesting..." he mused. Hermione smiled again.

"Don't you have any triumphant stories?" Hermione wondered.

"Not really..." he said in a dull tone. "One time, I was so close to achieving my prime goal, but was defeated by Van Helsing..." he sounded angry when he mentioned the evil vanquisher's name.

"Really?" Hermione made it look like she had no idea about Dracula's past, when really, she did. She had watched Van Helsing at least ten times, and recited every line Dracula had said...before she found out her real identity from Cardinal Gordini.

He went on, counting his attempts to have his children live, and telling the tale of how he became who he was. Hermione was captivated by it all. There was nothing in the world that could direct her attention otherwise.

**AN: Please Read and Review! Chapter 32 up ASAP...and as soon as I get my plan for the story straight!!!!**

_**Poison -still laughing from the whole rear thing.-**_

_**Deadly: It wasn't that funny...I think? **_

_**Dracula: What do you mean, get your plan straight?-looks at Deadly-**_

_**Deadly: I'm not sure what to do with you, my little puppet-nudges twice-**_

_**Dracula: You have no control over me...-is a bit angry-**_

_**Deadly: Yes I do! I'm writing the damn story! I'll make your sorry ass do whatever the hell I want it to!**_

**_Poison: You said ass! -howls with laughter-_  
**

**  
**


	32. Predator and Prey

**AN: Ok..so...kind of in a depressed mood right now because my mom decided to yell at me and make me cry and feel like shit. So, yeah. This isn't going to be a nice chapter. Bottom line..the Character Guillotine is back! Breif Chapter, forgive me my lovelies.**

Chapter 32: Predator and Prey

Hermione watched as Marishka soared into the sky.

_Must be for errands or to satisfy her appetite..._she thought. They had recently relocated to Budapest for two reasons. The first was that the yearly Halloween Masquerade Ball was coming up. The second was that Dracula thought Hermione needed a change in scenery.

Hermione thought that Budapest was lovely, and not as dreary as Castle Dracula. She watched the stars. They were enchanting and breathtaking.

(Tranisiton)

"Master...you beckoned.." Dracula was once again by the fireplace.

"I fear that your remaining Bride may not be able to get herself out of trouble tonight. Go to her...

"What about Hermione?"

"Th last of the Dragomirs trusts you. If she hasn't by now, then she is foolish."

Satan was right. What he didn't know what Hermione wanted more than to just trust him.

Dracula nodded once in agreement. "Thank you, Master..."

He departed to find Marishka.

(Transition)

In the town square, Marishka chose to cause some chaos by going on a feeding frenzy. She zoomed across Budapest, preying on the mortals. Their screams thrilled the vampiress. She drained the blood out of a twenty year old man, shortly after toying with the mortal. She then set her eyes on a woman who had a black cloak on, and a black outfit that tightly hugged her curves. With her was a dirty looking person, quivering in fear.

"Why Is she standing still?" Marishka whispered.

Dracula finally caught up to his remaining bride. "Go home, Marishka..."

She ignored him, following the scent of the quivering person.

She landed gracefully, and brushed herself off.

"Too bad. So Sad..." she cooed mockingly, lunging for the other person. Dracula swooped down.

"Marishka! NO!' he could see through the cloak. The Heartbeat of Bellatrix Lestrange was unusually steady. The prisoner she brought died within a matter of minutes, thanks to Marishka.

Bellatrix quickly shoved a stake into Dracula, causing him to cry out in pain. She knew it wouldn't kill the son of the devil, but she needed to distract him. He was on his knees.

Marishka finally looked up, licking her lips. All the other villagers were inside. The three of them were left in the town square. Dracula slowly took the silver stake out of him, and rose up.

"Hmmph..." Bellatrix smirked wickedly. "It's interesting...how predators such as yourselves...become the prey in the matter of moments..."

Marishka looked at Bellatrix, yearning fr her blood.

"Your blood will make me beautiful, what do you think of that?" she purred, flying into Bellatrix. It was only her fatal mistake. Bellatrix grabbed a stake, and stabbed it through Marishka, who soon turned into dust.

"MARISHKA!!!!" Dracula cried in agony. His roar could be heard throughout Budapest.

(Transition)

"MARISHKA!" a cry was heard. Hermione knew it could only be one person who could make such a cry. Count Dracula.

Hermione couldn't help but shed a tear. Not for just Marishka, but for the loss of all the brides.

(Transition)

Dracula then used an invisible force to stop the movement of Bellatrix Lestrange. She tried to break it, but couldn't.

"Interesting..." he mocked with his gorgeous Romanian accent. "It seems that you have become my prey..."

He used the invisible force to bring Bellatrix towards him. It wasn't long before his teeth sank into her neck. She let out a loud grunt as his pearly whites dug into her skin, and drank her blood. Bellatrix was a goner for sure.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 33 up ASAP. All of this had to be done in order to make the story progress.**


	33. Tonight Part One: This Dream

**AN: Well...I see we are all mourning the loss of Marishka, but it was inevitable. Double whammie with the chapters, huh? I have to put them up fast because I have a Biology regents in 2 days...and my mom is being really cruel to me, so, yeah. It is separated in three parts. Check out The Value of Innocence while you're at it, my lovelies.**

**fanfiction(dot)net/s/3488308/1/**

**So...This chapter will be long, and loved by all, I just know it!**

Chapter 33: Tonight Part One(This Dream)

Hermione was nervous. This was it. The Halloween Masquerade Ball. Tonight, she would waltz with the Count. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Her presence caused the losses of all three of his brides. Hermione reflected on this as Teresa helped her get into her dress for the evening.

It was made of the finest velvet, and other luxury fabrics. The color was a deep maroon like color, and had an off white floral embroidery set on the corset. Fake flowers held a part of the dress together. Hermione slid on a black mask that covered a par of her nose, and was pure black, encrusted with tiny diamonds on it. Hermione's hands were in in long black gloves. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Something inside her told her that this would be one of the last times she would see her reflection.

Teresa tugged on one of the strings for the corset, causing Hermione to gasp for air.

"There!" she said softly, tying the strings tightly. Hermione managed to take another breath.

Hermione's hair was in neat delicate curls, cascading onto her right shoulder. Her lips were touched with a dark red lipstick. Hermione admired what she saw.

Teresa stared in awe. "You look gorgeous, Miss Dragomir."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't look halfway decent without your assistance." Hermione smiled.

"My pleasure." Teresa curtsied slightly. "I think its time. The count will be waiting for you just before the entrance..." she looked at the clock in the room,

"What?"

"Oh yes. I guess he failed to mention that you two will make a grand entrance that will start the ball."

"Oh..ok..." Hermione was hesitating.

"Don't worry! I'll lead you there, Miss." Teresa opened the door to the room.

Hermione inhaled, and then exhaled. "You can do this Hermione..." she whispered to herself. She gathered herself, and departed from the room. Hermione made her way to the ballroom, following Teresa.

She made sure not to trip in her heels. It had been so long since she was dolled up, but this was the fanciest dress she had ever worn in her lifetime. Hermione assured herself that this was going to overshadow the Yule Ball back in her fourth year.

Teresa halted at a corner. After that corner was a staircase that led down to where the Count was.

"I leave you here, Miss. Don't be nervous. Everything will go smoothly. " She gently gave Hermione a friendly pat on the shoulder, and left.

Hermione breathed once more. Hermione Jane Dragomir! You have faced great odds, and now, you're nervous over...a ball? Get yourself together, and get down there at once! Her mind ordered. She listened at once, and went down the staircase.

Dracula watched his mortal come down. it was almost if the world was moving in slow motion, like there was no sound, and all their was was him and her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she walked down the final steps. He was right there to greet her. He took her hand and kissed it. Hermione's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Hermione, my darling, I always knew you were the essence of beauty, and still are." he purred.

"Thank you, Count." she smiled and blushed even more.

"Shall we?" he motioned for the door.

Hermione nodded twice. Still holding hands, they entered the ballroom side by side, as the servants opened the doors. The ballroom was huge and elegant. It was exactly like she pictured in the movie. All other commotion was stopped as they entered, and all the guests paid attention to them.

Dracula nodded once to the maestro, and the music commenced. The couples began to dance once Hermione and The Count entered the center of the ballroom,and started their waltz. Dracula lead of course. Hermione was able to keep up, which was a good sign. Her eyes gazed into his beautiful blue ones. They twirled around, and then, he suddenly stopped after the end of the first song.

He took off his mask, and slowly took off her's.

_Oh jeez! Just like the movie! I swear, it's like Deja Vu all over again!_

"There. Much better, don't you think?" he smirked.

_God he has a tempting smirk!_

Dracula leaned in for a kiss, which startled Hermione at first, and then the gave in. She let out a moan during the kiss. His kiss became harder and longer, and then, he let go, so he could lower her gracefully, and resume the waltz.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he cooed.

Hermione didn't respond, knowing something would go awry.

"As you know, It is crucial that I find a bride, my love, and I intend on making you my bride." he spoke as he lead, and they twirled across the dance floor once again. "You're strong, intelligent, and beautiful. All are great to have in a bride.."

"But.." Hermione hesitated.

"Did you forget?" he stopped her, and kissed her neck from behind. They were in front of a mirror. His kisses brought chills through her body. He could hear her heart racing. "I have dreamed since you entered my life, that someday, both our reflections would not be visible. Just the two of us, my love..." she was so close to melting inside his embrace, wanting to be turned. "No one shall interfere with that, Hermione."

Hermione gasped because he had given her another love bite, nibbling cautiously on her neck.

"Strange..you don't protest this time..." Dracula had taken notice to her lack of words. "Usually, you'd say something judging my character..."

He was correct, and Hermione didn't know what to think. Was it all just a lustful thing? Was he seducing her? and was she falling for it? Or was it love in disguise? Was he going to turn her? Or was it all just a game?

"I...I don't always do that, Count..." she finally opened her mouth and spoke. 'And you don't always act like this..."

"Correct. But I've been yearning to. Tonight, is a special night. I wish to be with you, and not have any distractions in the way. In fact, I won't leave you until the sunrise approaches, and give you what you deserve.." Dracula whispered seductively in her ear.

He turned Hermione towards him, and thrust her into him. She groaned from the contact. "I want to cherish every part of you, Hermione, forever. And tonight is just the beginning..."

Something wanted to come out, but what was it?

She had no idea. It was a feeling that invaded her, and wasn't going to let go that easily.

He could see it in her facial expression.

"Is something the matter?" Dracula looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

All the words were so beautiful, and had one meaning.

"I can't...I can't do this.." She broke free from him, and ran. She was starting to realize why. He was quick to follow, hoping she'd be alright.

**AN: Please Read and Review my lovelies. By the way,**

**Here's the dress: victoriabrookes(dot)co(dot)uk/Images/MMKSophiesRoseBlackCherry(dot)jpg**

**Here's the mask: maskitalia(dot)com/assets/marinoweb/mr100b(dot)jpg**


	34. Tonight Part Two: Good Enough

**AN: Well...everything is going according to plan..which is good. Ladies and Gentlemen, you may need to scroll down a lot this time!  
**

**Poison's Response to Chapter 32:**

** Poison:She killed the last of the brides?  
Deadly: No..Marishka is just on holiday...that's why she turned to dust (sarcastic-obviously)  
Poison: No need to be persnicketty.  
Deadly: What type of word is that?  
Poison: A persnikketisious word snoopy dance  
Dracula: You had the last of my brides killed?  
Deadly: Dude...I had to...you need to pay more attention to hermione.  
Dracula: seething. she's fine, absolutely fine.  
Deadly: And that's why she is balancing on the railings of that balcony...  
DRacula: Hermione! What are you/...are you drunk?  
Hermione: Sh...and no!  
Poison: She found my secret stash.(snoopy dance)**

**I respond with:**

**Deadly: You have a secret stash?**

**Poison: Yes...-goes paranoid-and it's mine! all mine!**

**Deadly: I could of really used that stuff when my mom was yelling at me.**

**Dracula: she yelled at you? Why would she do that?-kisses Deadly's neck-**

**Deadly: Because she's a mortal, and kind of mad that I am yours now...-turns to Dracula-so technically, It's your fault.**

**Poison: -does Snoopy Dance-**

**Poison's Response to Chapter 33:**

**Poison: Wow, and he trusted us as comentary? (Looks down from balcony onto Hermione and Dracula) What a game, after that first half I have to say that I think it's one nil to Hermione. (into microphone)  
Deadly:Yes...one second...(types at laptop) You know I don't know why you do that, after all I am controlling them.  
Poison:(grins evilly) Here..let me  
Deadly: No..  
Poison: (Types in: "Dracula stops and does the macarana, Hermione walks around doing a chicken impersonation.)  
Poison: Laughs  
Deadly: Cusses.  
Dracula: Poison! Deadly! I will strip you of your flesh if you ruin this moment!  
Poison: Moments already ruined, dude.  
DRacula: Growls and flies up to balcony and slaps Poison  
Deadly: You bring it on yourself..i swear, you actually like the pain. (dracula stops and grins evilly.)  
Drac: Do you now?  
Poison:Panicks...NO!  
Drac: Oh, I think you do...(Grabs and throws out of window...loud scream) Now, make hermione do as I say.  
Deadly: No can do, mate...she's already gone...**

**I respond with:**

**Dracula: What?-is furious-**

**Deadly: Didn't you read Chapter 33? -does impression of Napolean Dynamite-Idiot! Gosh!**

**Dracula:-eyes go black-**

**Deadly:-cowers in fear-you're...gggonnna have to read this chapter-pokes Chapter 34-**

**Chapter 34: -sobs- I have feelings you know!-runs away crying-  
**

**Poison:-comes back- so, what did I miss?**

**Deadly: apparently, Chapter 34 has feelings...and it does...loads of 'em-emphasizes on last 3 words-**

**Poison-schweet!-does snoopy dance-  
**

**That tis true. Loads of feelings in Chapter 34. I was so ready for this chapter like 20 chapters ago. I love this one! I wish I could cry, but I can never cry at any sad or romantic parts in movies, TV, books, etc. I poured my heart and soul into every chapter, especially 33 and this one. I hope you love it too. Also, check out the fanvideo featuring the song in the chapter! **

**Here's the link:**

**youtube(dot)com/watch?vl9aGl7dx6mc  
**

Chapter 34: Tonight Part Two(Good Enough)

Hermione fled, running, trying to think. It was all rushing to her head, taking over, strangling her. Hermione stopped for a breath of air. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm. She turned to see who it was, and it wasn't the Count.

"Teresa?" Hermione was startled a bit.

"Come with me." she lead Hermione into the servants quarters, hoping Dracula would not catch onto them. "We should be safe for now, Miss, but there is something I have taken notice to..."

"What's that?" Hermione wondered.

"You love him, don't you..."

"I...I..."

"I can tell Miss. You see, you detested the Master at first, but, now, you see him for what he truly is...You have changed him, Miss. I've never seen him care for someone as much as you."

Hermione absorbed Teresa's words. "Was it obvious?"

"Slightly, if you looked for it. Now, I noticed your piano skills as well, and that song..."

"Something told me I had to learn it..."

"Tonight."

"What?"

"Well, you do love him, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded. "So what do you suggest?"

"Play it tonight. He'd love your voice, and he'd understand."

"Ok then." She was confident now. "I'll play it tonight, and I won't hide my feelings any longer. Thank you, Teresa!"

Teresa curtsied as Hermione ran to find the nearest piano. As she did, two aspects of her mind bickered. The good Hermione, and the Bad Hermione. Good Hermione was always acknowledged, and respected highly. The Bad Hermione was tired of it.

_"You should have done that in the first place!" Bad Hermione shouted. "You didn't need Teresa to tell you."_

_"Ease up!" Good Hermione snapped. "Teresa's a nice person, and plus, what can you do? It's Count Dracula for crying out loud!"_

_"Both of you, stop it!" Hermione ordered inside her head._

_"Oh come on! You always side with her!" Bad Hermione hissed._

_"Wait.." Good Hermione halted everyone. Hermione could no longer hear the two sides of her arguing; they seemed to disappear for the moment._

_They then came back. Good Hermione spoke once more. "We both agree with Teresa. Tell him."_

_"Otherwise..you may grow too old.." Bad Hermione snickered._

_"See? This is why Hermione always sides with me!" Good Hermione scowled._

_"Guys?! I get it! I'm going ahead with it anyways..."_

_"Let him turn you tonight..." Bad Hermione said in a wicked and evil voice._

_"Now hold up! You shouldn't be going ahead with this too quickly..."_

_"No.." Hermione sighed mentally. "Bad me is right. I can;t wait forever. Plus, I now know that being a mortal is too painful."_

_Bad Hermione wished she actually had a body so she could jump for joy. "Finally! You take my advice!"_

They both vanished. Hermione sighed with relief that they were quiet again.

Hermione knew it was time. Tonight. Tonight. To pour it all out, like he did. She wanted to be all his. She felt that she belonged to him.

"Hermione?" he called out, not sure which direction she went in.

God, I mean, Satan, please help me remember everything in this song, and to get it completely right! I'm begging you, make him understand that I love him, and need him more than ever.

She looked at the piano in the room. It glowed from the moonlight. Everything was happening so fast. She swallowed hard, and sat down on the bench next to the piano. Her fingers hit the keys gracefully. He heard the noise almost instantly. He walked, knowing where she was. After playing the intro, Hermione began to sing.

_**"Under your spell again.**_

_**I can't say no to you."**_

He entered the room, but she didn't pay attention. He listened to her belt it out.

_**"Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**_

_**I can't say no to you."**_

She sounded so beautiful, he was silent, which was rare for The Count.

_**"Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**I can't breathe but I feel...**_

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough for you."**_

The piano keys kicked in, and the next verse was coming on.

_**"Drink up sweet decadence.**_

_**I can't say no to you,**_

_**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**_

_**I can't say no to you."**_

He figured that she was letting it all out. That she was waving the white flag. She was surrendering.

_**"Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**Can't believe that I feel...**_

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough.**_

_**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."**_

It was hauntingly beautiful. He appeared behind her, not making a sound. Tears glowing on her face from the moonlight.

He couldn't believe the spectacle he was witnessing.

_**"And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_

_**Pour real life down on me.**_

_**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

_**Am I good enough for you to love me too?"**_

The melody slowed down, and he could tell the song was ending. He began to walk closer to her, quietly of course.

_**"So take care what you ask of me,**_

_**'cause I can't say no."**_

A cold hand rested on her shoulder. Hermione turned to see The Count. She breathed.

"Is that..." he was going to say more, but was cut off.

Hermione stood up. "I love you, Vladislaus Dracula. I've been telling myself that I couldn't be possible, but it is. You said yourself that you were... Hollow. I believed it first, thinking that I was also a bit hollow. But I began to realize, you weren't. You made yourself believe that. You can feel emotion. You don't need a pulse to have emotions. You feel joy, sorrow, lust, rage, happiness, and perhaps, love. Don't you see? I can't suffer anymore with a mortal soul. You were right." she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She looked up into his entrancing blue eyes. Tears still lingered on her face. They weren't of pain, buy...joy. "I'm yours...for eternity..."

It was in an instant that she planted a kiss on his cold lips, and he gladly returned it. Their tongues danced, and played for what seemed like hours, but was really a few minutes. He let go.

"Tonight..." he spoke breathlessly. "I...I can't wait any longer. Let me turn you into one of us..." he kissed her neck. Her warm flesh was addicting. "And your voice..when you were singing...so...divine.."

Hermione moaned as he kissed her neck. "Alright..." she whispered.

"What?" he looked into her eyes again.

"Alright, Master. Let's begin our eternity. Tonight..."

He smiled. She had succumbed willingly, and for the first time in centuries, true love was in his life.

**AN: Okay, If you haven't heard Good Enough by Evanescence, please go listen to it. It is an incredible song, and It was so appropriate for the whole Dracula Hermione thing. Please Read and Review! Chapter 35 up soon...**


	35. Tonight Part Three: Consumed

**AN: Poison's Response to Chapter 34:**

**Poison:(plays piano badly, ruining moment.) Drac: Poison- leave!  
Poison: I'm trying to confess my love to you! (sob sob)  
Drac: But hermione can actually play piano and sing.  
Poison: So?  
Deadly: omg, she's whacked out..let me just go beat her with a stick. I'm so sorry, master, I'm so sorry audience for her stupid behaviour...that secret stash of hers gets her in a hell of a lot of trouble, don't ya agree?  
Poison: Hey! That's mine( Deadly steals away guiness)  
Deadly: You'll have enough at sports day.  
Poison: If I get caught Im so (happy face)But I've already gone to school drunk at least 2 times  
Deadly: No wonder bad hermione won...you're such a bad influence. Dracula, master, where would you like us to go?  
Dracula: Hell! Leave me and my precious Hermione alone...you were right about my not needing marishka and the others...nor do i need you two. I'll finish with you later...now..GO!  
Poison: (quietly as they escape through doors) You should of seen that coming, you're the writer.  
Deadly: I did...but this way I'm one step ahead of him...I have a plan...MWHAHAHAHA!  
The adventures of Poison and Deadly will continue after the short break, where deadly will update her amazing ff! **

**Here it is! We've all been waiting for it! Chapter 35! Muahhahaha. Short, but to the point. I love you all! Over 150 reviews!!!!! I am so happy!!!! **

Chapter 35 Tonight Part Three(Consumed)

"We can't keep our guests waiting, my love..." He purred in her ear.

"I know..." Hermione smiled. He offered his hand, and she accepted it, as they walked back to the ballroom.

_"See? I was right!" Bad Hermione spoke again inside her head. "And since you are going to be part of the vampire world, you should take my suggestions more often."_

_"Sure..." Good Hermione said sarcastically. "You are the best person to give advice to.."_

_"Can it! Both of you! I can handle this on my own for now..."_

_"Nervous? I can tell..." Bad Hermione snickered._

_"Yes. Very. But it will all be worth it in the end..."_

_"Let's leave her alone!" Good Hermione insisted._

_"She needs something to occupy the long walk..."  
_

_"It's not that long..." Good Hermione was annoyed. _

Once Dracula and Hermione entered the ballroom, the two aspects left again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement." Dracula boomed proudly. All eyes were on them.

Hermione was anxious. To be a vampire. They had such power, and everyone respected them. How she could be hit with the killing curse, and live. How she could be stabbed with almost anything, and live.

But there were some disadvantages. No reflection, no heart beat, not to mention that they only came out at night(good and bad thing). Most of all, She wouldn't be like the ones she cared about. Alas, Hermione was ready, even though Cardinal Gordini warned her of this.

"I am to turn Hermione, the Last of the Dragomirs, into one of us." he smiled. The crowd cheered. Hermione was feeling all these emotions. Fear, anxiety, love, excitement, all at the same time. Her heart was pounding. All this attention. "She will become my queen, for all of eternity!" he put emphasis on the words queen and all eternity. Hermione swallowed hard.

_Goodbye mortality.._.she thought.

They stood in front of the mirror now.

"There's a reason for this spot, isn't there..." Hermione mused.

"Ah..yes.." Dracula drawled. "I chose here, because of what I said earlier. As of tomorrow night, you will have no reflection, and my dream will be a reality at last. Take one final look, Hermione..."

And she did. She approved of her reflection, and turned towards him. "I'm ready, Master..."

Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to call him that for the rest of her vampire life, but it was good for now.

"As you insist, my queen." All eyes were watching, as he lowered her gracefully. His eyes glowing an intense blue, and his fangs coming out to play. Hermione breathed with hesitation, but then relaxed.

He sank his teeth into her. Dracula drank the sweet blood, being careful not to enjoy it too much. Hermione let out a scream, but then was no longer conscious. He drank enough to turn her, and let go. The holes in her neck still lined with blood. He was careful to lick her neck clean, and then wiped his lips on his black sleeve.

The crowd was celebrating once again, and the party carried on. He held Hermione in his arms, and strolled to find her a place to sleep. He could feel her losing her human warmth even more than before, and her skin was starting to become fairer.

"Sleep well, my queen. For tomorrow, We'll begin our new lives..." he whispered. He carried her to her bedroom, and tucked her in. He thought of all the things he needed to teach her. How to fly, feed, and so much more. His eyes still locked on her.

Dracula watched her, not wanting to be parted from her...ever...

**AN: Please Read and Review. **

**Poison: So, what's your plan?-is anxious-**

**Deadly: strokes chin-well...I was thinking that we'd have to get even. Let's start by writing chapter 36. **

**Poison: But how?**

**Deadly: "...Hermione walked in to find Dracula dancing to Thriller by Michael Jackon. It wasn't just the fact that he was dancing to human music, but, he wore a Michael Jackson-esque outfit..."**

**Poison:-pulls out secret stash-I like it so far...Cheers!-drinks a guiness-**

**Deadly: -hears a noise- Do you think?**

**Poison: I don't know..you're the author...**

**Deadly: So it's my fault now?**

**Poison: No...I..um...maybe...-does snoopy dance-**

**Dracula: -enters the room-**

**Deadly:-slams laptop shut-..hhHhi, Master... **


	36. Evening Awakening and First Flight

**Poison's Response to Chapter 35:**

**Drac-What are you doing, deadly? Not trying to get even are we? --eyes flash menacingly--  
Deadly: of course not, master, I love you unconditionally, and what you say goes.  
Poison: What!?! After that basta- --Deadly wraps hand around mouth--  
Deadly:Will you be sleeping with us tonight, master?  
Poison: Yes, will you master...bator.  
Deadly: --slaps arm--  
Drac: Poison, you are so...roguish it is almost saucy...but, I'm afraid at the moment it is just annoying- and you know what I do to things that I annoy me...--eyes flash again-- But, alas, my sweetlings, I will be sleeping with Hermione tonight, to make sure the change goes well...and I hope that it does, or you will be taking the blame, deadly.  
Deadly: It' not my influence, it's nature's dude.  
Dracula: Good...I shall hope so --exit--  
POison: Complete bastard...let me type for a bit, please!  
Deadly: C'mon, after the sports day "celebration"...  
Poison: It was cancelled because of torrential rain --unhappy face and disheartened snoop dance--  
Deadly: Oh, sorry...you still seem drunk to me...  
Poison: Well...who said I was going to stay sober? Now, cmon...lemme lemme!  
Deadly: No...later...now..what shall I write-**

**AN: OK...sorry for the long wait ladies and gentleman. I was caught up in graduation parties for my brother Jake(he finished elementary school) and my cousin Michael(he finished hugh school). I also had a 25th anniversary party for my aunt and uncle. Also, I got Guitar Hero 2 last night...and boy, it is addicting. It's great to be back. Well..this chapter is essentially the aftermath of Hermione being turned. So, enjoy.**

Chapter 36: Evening Awakening and First Flight

Hermione stirred as she woke. She stretched, and her hand fell to her side. it was alarmingly cold. Hermione rose out of bed almost immediately from the reaction. She looked down at the skin on her hands. It was finer and paler than before. She touched her face with her hand, noticing the cold again, and that her cheek and jaw bones were more defined. She then moved her hand to her neck. The bite mark was no longer there. Hermione couldn't hear her heart pound.

"So this is it, huh?" she whispered to herself. "The life of a vampire..."

Out of the shadows, Dracula appeared. "Good evening, Hermione..." he drawled. Hermione turned around to see the count, and smiled.

"Your transformation is complete, my love." He strolled over to her side.

"I noticed..." she replied. "And now...I.."

"Crave for blood?" he finished her sentence. Hermione nodded.

"Come..." Dracula held out his hand. Hermione accepted it, and walked with him to his office. There were two glasses of blood waiting on the table. He let go of her hand, and offered the glass. Hermione took it.

"Cheers! To an eternal life...together." The Count raised his glass. Hermione slightly clinked her glass on his. She hesitated hesitating at first. It was clear to The Count that was was a bit nervous.

_Come on Hermione! she told herself. This is your life now, and there is no going back._

She sipped the blood from the glass. It surprised her how delicious it tasted.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Superb..." she smiled again. How he loved her smile.

"There is so much for you to learn...but first...you will need to get changed..."

Hermione looked down at her dress, It was the one from last night.

"Oh..." Hermione murmured.

"I left a couple of surprises for you back in your room..." He drawled. "I'll meet you at the balcony...but first, I'll escort you back..."

Hermione nodded once, and took his hand once again. They arrived after a few minutes. He waited by the doorway as she revisited her room. She turned to see him still here. Hermione looked in the closet, and stared at its contents with a gaped mouth.

There was a brand new gorgeous pure black dress in the closet. It looked similar to Verona's gown, but except there was no obnoxious collar to worry about. The netting was encrusted with white and black diamonds, along with blood red rubies. It was so...elegant. Hermione went to turn and thank the Count, but he was gone. She rushed to get changed. Once the dress was on, she went to look at the mirror. She stared at it, but there was no reflection.

"How could I forget?" she murmured, feeling a bit ashamed that she couldn't remember that. Hermione shrugged it off, knowing that her looks were the least of her worries. Her attention turned to the jewelery box set on her dresser. There was a black velvet box. A piece of paper on top of it said:

**_To My Eternal Queen_**

Hermione blushed a bit, and opened the box. Inside was a silver chained necklace. The middle was a black diamond heart, which was lined by blood red rubies.

She held it in her hands. "Oh my..."

Hermione was about to put on her necklace, when suddenly...

"I see you noticed my gifts?" a Romainian accent purred. His breath on her fair skin. It was her eternal king, Dracula. "here...allow me..."

Dracula assisted Hermione with the necklace. He then nibbled at her neck. "Beautiful...as always, my love..."

Hermione moaned, but then regained herself. "Aren't you supposed to teach me a few things tonight?"

"Oh...yes I am. I just got...preoccupied by you..."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, Vladislaus..."

"So, you wish to learn, Hermione?"

She nodded. She knew she was always eager to learn. They walked hand in hand to the balcony that Dracula discussed before. The looked at the beautiful night sky.

"You know why I brought you here?" he asked.

"To...teach me how to fly?"

"Correct..." he continued. "It is essential for a vampire to learn how to fly...otherwise, they have no means of traveling great distances. All you have to do, Is jump, and let your body do the rest..."

Hermione wasn't so sure about it. "So...I just jump...and I'll fly like Verona, Aleera, and Marishka did?"

"Yes...but flying for a long time will be quite the challenge. "Don't worry though. If you should fall, I will catch you before you hit the ground..."

Hermione nodded frantically. She inhaled and then exhaled. She leaped from the balcony, allowing herself to descend. Like he said, her body transformed into her demonic form, spreading wings, and she began to fly. Dracula followed, watching it all.

Simply beautiful...he thought.

Hermione ascended into the sky.

What a rush! she was excited to finally fly.

"Now, to go on a little night journey..." he went to fly into Transylvania. He needed to teach her how to feed.

**AN: Please Read and review. **

**Dracula:-notices Deadly on the laptop-where is poison?**

**Deadly: um...**

**Poison: -slurs-sshhhaccckles and choooocccolate...**

**Deadly: drunk... I need a break...Guitar Hero 2 anyone?**

**Poison: Godddd Deadly, you'rrreee addicttteeeddd...**

**Deadly: Oh come on! I love it. Ok...if I win, Drac, I get to do whatever I want to you in the next chapter...**

**Dracula: You do that already...**

**Deadly: This time...it'll be much...better...**

**Dracula: Oh it's on!-puts on game face-**

**Will Deadly win in Guitar Hero 2? Please Read and review!**


	37. The Seduction of the Target

**AN: I thought this was funny. It's HeavenlyAngel05's response to Chapter One. **

**_ Angel: -Rushes in while guitar Hero game is in progression- -Clears throat very loudly-  
Poison: No interruptions. This game is intense and needs full concentration.  
Drac: Yeah, and I'm winning.  
Angel: Don't care! I'm here on very important business concerning Hermione.  
Poison: Don't really want to hear it. Can't you see we are in the middle of--  
Angel: I don't care. -goes over and shuts game off-  
-Everyone jumps up to face Angel.  
Deadly: Hey, we were playing that!  
Drac: Yeah, and I was winning!  
Poison: Oh whatever. I was almost caught up!  
Drac: No love, I don't think you were.  
Deadly: It doesn't matter now. She ruined it. Who are you anyway?  
Angel: I am Heavenly Angel Alida Niasha Kiashi Eonna Malasia, Parris Sparrow Riddle Elessar, also known as Elessa. I am here on a certain wim of mine concerning the transformation of one Hermione in to a vampire. Is this true?  
Drac: And if she has? It would be over anyway.  
Angel: Oh…I can fix it somehow.  
Poison: I personally think this Heavenly Angel Alida Niasha…whatever is only here to stop our Guitar Hero 2 game!  
Angel: What? What? Not me! I would never! I am here to save Hermione's life! -begins to become very angry with the nasty (but true,) accusations-  
Drac: There is no life to save. And did you know that these lovely ladies (not as lovely as Hermione of course,) are vampires as well?  
Angel: Yeah, but there not important to the story.  
Deadly: I write my own story! Stay out of it! -begins hitting Angel with pillows-  
Poison: Take it outside would you? I want to beat Drac's A.  
-Deadly and Angel leave-  
Deadly: -still hitting Angel with pillows- You barged in to our guitar hero game!  
Angel: I wanted to save Hermione from that horrible fate!  
Deadly: -still hitting Angel relentlessly with pillows- Yeah right! Yeah right. You're such a liar! Just like your name! You lied about that too.  
Angel: -looks disappointed- Well, it was impressive wasn't it?  
Deadly: Yeah, I guess so.  
Drac: -from inside- I win!  
Poison: No fair! I--  
Drac: Just face it. I won! Deadly, I want my reward!  
Poison: -beginning to rant- The kids! Remember? T-H-E K-I-D-S!! Do you two have any self-respect in you to not say such things? I think that--  
Deadly: Scrabble! _  
**

**Back to the chapter...I've been planning this event in my head since I began the story..and I hope you like it. It's short, but to the point. Bold Italics are flashbacks. Regular Italics are thougts.  
**

Chapter 37: The Seduction of The Target

Hermione landed on the terrace, still recovering from the adrenaline rush of flying.

**_"Vladislaus, we must begin out revenge on Voldemort..." she reminded her eternal spouse. _**

**_"I know, my darling. What did you have in mind?"_**

**_"Well...we can start by breaking down the Death Eaters, and I know one way to break down one of them..." she smirked with wickedness and seductiveness. He returned this smirk. _**

**_"I'm so glad you have picked out a target for your first feeding...Naughty, are we?"_**

**_Hermione chuckled. "A bit, my love. He won't know what hit him..."_**

She looked down at her nails, and the looked back up, opening the window of the terrace. She gracefully strolled in. After, the lightning and thunder howled.

A man suddenly arose from his bed. He had silky emerald green boxers on, and short platinum blonde hair. His abs were toned from Quidditch. Hermione looked at him with lustful eyes, but not for him, for his blood. She was certainly hungry.

"GGGgranger?" he stuttered. "Hhow'd you get in here?"

"You left the window open..." she replied. "And It's Dragomir.."_I'll correct myself once I drain him of his blood._

"Is that you?" he asked, his eyes wandered up and down her figure.

"Why yes it is, Malfoy..." she came closer to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, which felt warm.

"God, Dra..."

"Please, call me by my first name, since we are purebloods..."

"God, Hermione, you're so..."

'Cold?" she finished his sentence. He hit the wall. He thought she wanted him, and he had no objection to that. The reason though, he could not tell.

"Yes...but You've..changed...in a good way..." he drawled. "And I like what I see..."

"Really?" she was up against him. She then planted a lustful kiss on the mortal. He returned it, and was surprised that she would come on to him, and was such a good kisser. She finally let go, and she was starting to lose it. She then kissed his neck, trying to find the right spot to sink her teeth into. She nibbled softly. Draco was enjoying this, but he thrived for control. He turned her toward the wall and kissed her lips again. Hermione's eyes flickered with a combination of shock and anger. She pushed Draco off of her.

"What was that?" he snapped. "We were just getting started!"

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. She lunged at Draco. she couldn't take it anymore. She found the correct spot, and bite his neck. Draco let out a howling scream. Hermione thought hat his blood was almost like a delicacy. She read, while she was a mortal, that pureblood wizard blood was supposed to be the best kind of blood to drink.

She didn't wish to turn Draco because of their past, and that he was a Death Eater. Once he was sucked dry, she laid his body back on the bed.

Dracula, who watched this take place, came through the window.

"My love..." he purred in her ear. They then heard footsteps.

"Come on! We've got to leave before his father comes..." Hermione nudged Dracula.

"Why leave? Can't we kill his father?"

"No..."

"Oh come on.." The count nibbled at her neck. "Why should we leave him here..."

"Let him feel pain for Draco's death. I wish to see that man suffer before his time comes..."

"You have become so..."

"Evil?" Hermione said slyly. "I learned from the best..." she smirked seductively. Dracula kissed her neck.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming closer. They went to the terrace and soared through the night sky.

Lucius Malfoy barged in Draco's room. He viewed his son's cold corpse, and mourned his loss.

**AN: Please Read and Review**


	38. Reunions and Revelations Part One

**Poison's Response to Chapter 37:**

**Poison-(sneaks into empty study room and sneaks up on snoring laptop. Flips it open and starts typing) This'll show the bastard for over...overlokin' us, yeah, stupid masterbator, stupid, stupid! heehehehehehe!**

**Dracula-Now, would you like a dri- roars-sorry...you'll have to excuse me, my dear...-roars louder, upturns dining table.  
Hermione- What's wrong, my sweet- caresses features.  
Drac-(scream in ethereal voice, roars louder and louder, zoom out of castle and echo, zoom out on transylvania and echo, zooms out on romania and echo, zooms out on globe and echo, zooms out on Universe and echo)  
Ghandi floating in the sky with mother teresa and simpson style god- Oh my...what got up his ?  
God- Something big, perhaps...but then again I'm not supposed to judge homosexuality...we all have to experiment at some time.  
Mother teresa- yes, yes...that is truly the right way to righteousness.**

**Dracula(back on earth)-Deadly!**  
** Deadly- (appears) Yes?**  
** Dracula- what have you done?!?**  
** Deadly- I haven't done an...(gasp)**  
** (Dracula now looks like a shrunken head in a jar- minus the jar and with a body-)**  
** Dracula- slams fist on table and hand turns to dust. (roars!)I know when you're lying...and you're not, deadly...so who...?(Eyes flash menacingly as a drunken hiccup echoes down the halls. Everyone stops to listen)**  
** Poison- So, what you're saying is that the reason I have an inclination to alcohol, get really depressed, tired, irratible and annoying is because...(on phone apparently) Yes...I did get mentally scarred when I witnessed someone jump off a building...oh, I was around 13...yes...so, I've had this for four years and no-one has noticed?...Omg...(sobs) no-one cares! I know...i know...So, I have hypodepression?...Manic depression? what do I have!?...Major depression. ok.so..I shouldn't be worried if I get hallucinations...ok..thank you, dr.**  
** Dracula- Poison!**  
** Poison- enters room. (laughs nervously as she sees Drac.) I'm hallucinating?**  
** DRac- NO! You did this to me! and you are going to undo it..NOW!**  
** Poison- Sobs...I didn't do it, hats off to whoever did do it, but it really wasn't me..I;d remember.**  
** Deadly- YOu wouldn't if you were drunk. (folds arms sternly.)**  
** Poison-Deadly? I thought we were...tight? Why are you...?**  
** Deadly- This is my place, I know that...you need to understand it too.**  
** Poison- (sobs) DRac- Get the laptop and undo this immediately and I won't hurt you as much. Poison-(nods and gets laptop) Sits down and writes stuff)**  
** Drac-Turns to normal self.) Thank you, Poison, now...a punishment-(thinks for a moment pacing)the stash, deadly, I want it burnt,I want Poison restricted on how much blood she drinks...one glass a month...I want her locked up in the torture chamber with the rotting corpses and rapists.**  
** Poison- What!?**  
** Drac- You've had this coming to you for a very, VERY long time, Poison, just be glad I did it now otherwise it could've been worse later.**  
** POison- PLease...Sobs...you can't do that...I'll...I'll...do anything, please...I have major depression...it's not my fault...please don't do this.**  
** Drac-(sneers) put her away.(dwergi appear and take Poison away to torture chambers where she is bound to be scarred for life mentally and turned completely nuts.)**  
** Deadly- Maybe that was a little harsh, master?**  
** Drac-No...she deserves everything that she gets in there (scream heard in the distance)**

**  
**

**AN: Sorry for not writing in soo long! I had a crazy few days. I submitted a thing for Newsday(on long Island) about a contest for Long Island's Biggest Harry Potter Fan...and...I WON!!!! So they came to my house and took pics of me. I might make it on the cover of the entertainment section! Anyways...I just put up chapter 11 for The Value of Innocence. GO READ IT!! Here's Chapter 38**

* * *

Chapter 38: Reunions and Revelations Part One

"But how?..." Harry questioned as he read the Daily Prophet. The headline:

_**Youngest Malfoy Murdered**_

"Who'd go after him at that time?" Harry said as he read the article.

"I have a hunch...but...I don't know if it is correct..." Ginny started.

"A hunch that..."

"That Dracula did it...I mean, he is Hollow."

"But why Malfoy?"

"Hermione..."

"Hermione wouldn't want him dead..."

"Maybe she told Dracula about him, and how he tormented her...and...Well...I mean, they found two holes in his neck, and they looked like vampire teeth marks...look what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange. She died, and they found the same thing in her..."

"Good riddance that she's gone..."

"Could be possible...Do you think she's changed?"

"No! Of course not! She's Hermione. I bet if we ever see her again, she'd tell us about all the books Castle Dracula has..."

"How do you know?"

"Ok...well...you see... That Van Helsing movie? She was obsessed with the Dracula in there...and she read loads of fanfiction about it..."

"Fan fiction?"

"Fan made stories..."

"Oh..."

* * *

(That evening) 

"Are you sure about this?" Dracula asked.

Hermione nodded. "it's about time I saw them. They have to know the truth. They have to know I'm still here..."

Hermione and Count Dracula soared into the night sky. There was lightning, which they easily dodged. Thunder roared as well. Hermione was nervous. she hadn't seen her friends in months, and on top of that, Ron was dead. She watched him die from a distance. There was still guilt that remained inside her. Still, she felt it was crucial for her to reunite with her friends.

* * *

"We have all the horcruxes, except for one, destroyed." Mad Eye Moody stated. The room was in agreement. "But how to find the last one?"

"Hollow hasn't told us anything lately..."

"Maybe he wants us to find the last one..."

"That could be it..."

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. The Order paused. "I'll get it!" Ginny voluenteered. She scurried to the door. Tonks came along with her. Ginny opened he door slowly, gaping her mouth once she saw who stood there.

"HHhher HHher.." Ginny stuttered.

"Wotcher Hermione?" Tonks questioned if Hermione was actually at the front door.

"Is everything alright?" Harry and Lupin called out in unison.

Hermione came closer to them, with The Count by her side. "I'm glad you still recognize me..."

"Hermione!!!" Ginny squealed with joy and hugged her friend. Hermione hugged her back. Ginny couldn't hold on for long. "You're so...cold..." Ginny then realized why. "Are you?..."t

"Ccome on in!" Tonks insisted. Dracula and Hermione did so.

Hermione nodded. "Yes Ginny, I'm a vampire..."

There was a silence amongst them all. Dracula took a step forward.

"Oh my goodness! Roxula!" Ginny squealed again.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "No Ginny. This is Count Vladislaus Dracula..."

"Roxula?" Ginny was semi-confused.

"Let me explain...You see..."

"I know he's real. I mean... you know...with you becoming a vampire and all...but...he look's like."

"I know, Ginny. But, technically, Richard Roxburgh looked like my dear Vladislaus over here..."

"Wait..you..?"

"Yes Ginny. I love him."

"Awwww! YAY! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny briefly hugged Hermione again. Tonks came over and hugged Hermione as well.

Harry looked at the site of their embrace. "Hhhermione? Is that...you?" He hesitated.

She smiled at Harry. "Yes Harry, it is me..."

He hugged Hermione tightly. "It's so good to see you. We all missed you terribly..." Harry then let go. He looked at Dracula. "So this is the infamous Count Dracula? Or should I say...Hollow?"

Dracula smirked "I'm glad you finally figured it out, Mr. Potter."

"I didn't figure it out. Ginny did..." Harry turned to Ginny, which caused her to blush a bit. "Ginny never thought Hermione would kill herself like she said in her letter, so Ginny investigated it futhur, and came to the conclusion that you were Hollow."

"Very clever, Miss Weasley. But, can you figure out why we came here?..Well...besides for reuniting my dear Hermione with her friends?"

Ginny stroked her chin and began to think.

**AN: EVIL CLIFFIE! MUAHAHHAHHAH! Please Read and Review **


	39. Reunions and Revelations Part Two

**Poison's Response to Chapter 38:**

**Poison[Limps out into dining room. They're a load of bummers in their...  
(Eery echo): That is the true path to righteousness...  
Poison: (raises eyebrow)Hey...we havin a reunion party? (sees decorations.)  
Deadly: Not 'we' the count and his brides...not you, you are a sorry excuse for a vampire.  
Poison: NO I'm NOT! I have fangs...see?  
Deadly: You're a freak...  
Poison: BUT I HAVE RIGHTS!  
Deadly: Go get drunk somewhere...ok? It's for your own good, (quick hug and then runs off + leave the decorations everywhere.)  
[LATER  
(everyone hugging and stuff at the hq)  
Poison walks in eating a cornetto  
everyone: What are you doing here?  
Poison: (looks around with ice cream moustache, points to window and grins) I flew.  
Everyone: No, what?  
Poison:...cornetto?  
Drac:I have a right mind to throw you to the dogs again.  
Poison:[Quickly sits down. No, you bloody won't!Load of bummers down there!  
Drac: Then go home, Poison.  
Poison: (stand up, infuriated) I have rights, mister "Well done everyone else"  
Deadly: He loves Hermione and me, Poison...he loves us because we know what we are.  
Poison: (Raises eyebrows) You all think I'm too mortal, don't you?  
(nods)  
Poison: If I'm so mortal how come...I...damn...maybe I am too mortal.  
Drac: Go home, and find yourself a nice corner in the cells, I'm sure the bastards down there will find a use for your all too mortally ways.  
Poison: Mortally way this! (sticks fingers up! and leaves)  
Deadly: Well...let's all get back to writing.  
(Photographer appears): Smile! You're in a magazine!  
Deadly: huh?  
Photo dude: Throws mag at her. damn...you're a vampire...**

**AN: Hey everyone. Well, OOTP was AWESOME!!! I want to see it again. Since Deathly Hallows is coming out, I chose to relate to it with the Horcrux thing, and my own theory about them. Anyways, here's chapter 39**

Chapter 39: Reunions and Revelations Part Two

"Um...We destroyed all the horcruxes..."

"Except for one.." Dracula drawled. "Which may be a bit more...difficult..."

"Difficult? How so?" Harry wondered.

Hermione swallowed hard. "We don't know how to say this but..." she started. "In order to kill Voldemort, you have to die in the process..."

"What!?!?" Harry was shocked beyond belief. "Are you saying that I'm..."

"Yes Harry. You are the last horcrux..."

"That can't be..." Harry was still stunned.

" After committing the act of murder, the Horcrux Creation Spell is used to encase the torn portion of the killer's soul into an object or creature. This is exceptionally advanced and evil magic." Hermione stated. "Well, since your parents were murdered, Harry, and Voldemort couldn't kill you, he gave you your scar and you survived. He meant to kill you though. Since this happened, you became a living, breathing horcrux..."

"If you're saying I have to die..." Harry said. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice, for the future of the magic world.

"What?!?" Ginny stammered. She rushed over to Harry and embraced him. "No. Way. I can't have you ending your life..." she began to sob. The rest of the Order was in silence.

"There is two ways we can fix this..." Dracula spoke up.

Everyone turned to Dracula. Ginny looked up, tears still on her face. "And how is that?"

Dracula turned to Hermione, almost waiting for her approval. She nodded once, indicating that it was ok to continue. Dracula began once more. "The first option is to have a dementor alter the contents of your soul..."

Harry had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is the other option?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Potter. The other way is to become a vampire..."

"What?!" The Order was astonished that this.

"There's got to be another way!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to say, but those are the only two options that will keep Harry Potter in your lives..." he said, turning to Ginny.

Ginny swallowed hard, and turned to Hermione. "Is this...tttrue?"

Hermione nodded. "Both are very risky..." she mused, thinking of what could happen in both processes. "If Harry was to go through a slightly different Dementor's Kiss..."

"How would that happen? The dementor's are on Voldemort's side?" Harry questioned.

"My master is the devil..." Dracula attempted to clear things up. "He has powerful influence over practically anyone and anything..."

"Oh..." Harry mumbled.

"If it goes wrong, you could die. If it ends up going smoothly, you won't be a horcrux anymore..."

Harry and Ginny didn't like this option.

"What if I become a vampire?" Harry asked. Ginny held onto him tightly.

"Well..." Dracula drawled again. "Vampires are the living dead. There is no way you would be a horcrux once being bitten. Plus, you can live among the ones you love...forever..."

Harry was almost tempted. He instantly thought of Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "I know this is hard Harry, but you have to make a choice eventually. We'll give you all the time you need to choose the process you wish to go through with..."

Harry nodded. "I trust you both, Hermione...it's just..."

"It's okay, Harry. I would have a hard time choosing if I were you..." she smiled slightly. "Listen, Vladislaus and I can't stay for long. The sun will be rising soon..."

A frown appeared on Ginny's face. She left Harry's side, and walked up to Hermione "Will you visit us again?"

"Of course I will!" the two friends hugged. "Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't visit you! We'll stay in touch no matter what!"

Hermione and Vladislaus made their rounds, saying their goodbyes, and soared into the night sky. Hermione prayed that Harry would make some form of a choice soon.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 40 up ASAP. I plan on writing up to a Chapter 45...might push to 50. Tell me what you think! **


	40. Consideration

**AN: Ok...well..I hate to say this..but pretty soon, this story will come to an end. Since the 7th book is coming out, it is even sadder. But, I think i will make to at least a 45th chapter. I'm still in shock that this story has over 200 reviews, and that it has come this far. I love you all. Here's chapter 40. It's a bit short, but to the point...  
**

Chapter 40: Consideration

It was midnight. Harry looked outside the window. His gaze was on the sky. Ginny walked towards him. It was nearly midnight.

"What's wrong?" Ginny was concerned for Harry. He hadn't slept that well since Hermione and Count Dracula and how he was the last horcrux. Harry couldn't get over it.

"Nothing..." Harry breathed. "I...It's just that..."

"Just what..?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned to her. "I love you, Ginny. I don't want to leave you alone in this cold world. If Voldemort kills you, I'd never forgive myself..."

Ginny leaned in and kissed him. They continued for about a minute, and then they let go. "Nothing will happen to me, Harry. I promise..."

All of a sudden, they heard something land on the terrace. They looked outside. It was Hermione. They walked out to the terrace.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh Harry..."

Ginny smiled. "We're relieved it wasn't a Death Eater or something..."

"What has been troubling you, Harry?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Well...I have a few things to ask you before I make my choice..."

"Oh...well...ask away."

"Did you really kill Draco?" Ginny darted.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Good riddance..." Harry huffed. "Well...how long do vampires live for, Hermione?"

"Oh Harry! I thought you would have known this one. They can live forever. " Hermione began. "Essentially, we are the living dead. In order to survive, we must drink blood..." Harry made a funny face after Hermione stated this.

"What about magic?" Harry questioned. "Can you still use it?"

"Of course, Harry. The plus side is that we cant be killed by the Killing Curse. The only things that can kill a vampire are holy water, silver steaks, and the sun. Garlic also takes its toll on vampires."

"So..if Voldemort went to kill me with the Killing Curse, he'd fail in achieving his goal in causing my death?"

"Yes, Harry. He wouldn't end your life...because you would be already dead..."

Harry swallowed hard.

"Hermione? Do you think that both of us should be turned?" Ginny finally gained the confidence to ask. Harry was shocked but relieved that she would ask their vampire friend this.

"It's up to the both of you. How we would do so is that I would turn Harry, and then...Harry would turn you. The process would take two to three days... And then there is getting the two of you used to being a vampire...Have you talked about this with the rest of the Order?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then faced Hermione. "Not really.." they gritted through their teeth at the same time.

"You should. They could help you in this situation..."

"But...I mean, if it's the only way to stop Voldemort, I'll do it. Hermione, you have no idea how far I will go to vanquish him!"

Hermione was taken back by this. She knew Harry had that goal in mind for a long time, but it scared her that he would give up a mortal life to defeat the dark wizard.

"Harry...I just don't want you to regret it. It's a really hard thing..to go from being a human to a vampire. It's not all it seems. It took me months to finally trust Vladislaus, and to commit to being a creature of the night. Just promise me you'll think about this a little bit harder." she placed her hand on his shoulder. it felt as cold as ice.

"I promise." Harry slightly smiled.

Hermione looked at the grandfather clock to her left. "I better get going. Sunrise will be here soon..."

Harry and Ginny hugged Hermione goodbye, and she departed into the night sky. Harry and Ginny stood side by side, and hand in hand as they watched Hermione fly away.

"Harry, I love you. If you want to be a vampire, then count me in too!"

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. They then embraced and shared a kiss.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 41 will be up ASAP **


	41. Choices and Reassurance

**AN: Ok..so.I saw Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for a second timem which made me happy. I read Deathly Hallows in under 12 hours on the 21st. Best Book Ever! I was right about Harry being a horcrux ...The rest I probably was wrong. With that, I am not going by Deathly Hallows in this story since it is almost over. Makes me sad to think I started this story almost 3 and a half months ago. Now, It's almost done.-tears up- -sniffles and blows nose-. Here is chapter 41**.

Chapter 41: Choices and Reassurance

"Harry?" Hermione called out. Dracula and Hermione were on the terrace. It was half past ten.

"Yeah?" Harry responded.

"Did you do like I told you?" she asked. "Did you talk about it with the Order?"

"I did..." Harry said cooly.

"And?..."

"They have their doubts, but they believe that it is crucial to finally defeating Voldemort..."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you told them Harry. It was the right thing to do, you know. "

"You're always right, Hermione..."

The vampire slightly blush, but it soon faded. "Is Ginny going to be turned as well?"

Harry nodded. "I think we're both about ready..."

Just after, Ginny entered. "Harry who are you talking to?" she said as she came in. She saw Count Vladislaus Dracula and his bride, Hermione.

"Hermione? Count?" Ginny gasped. She wasn't expecting their arrival. "It's so god t see you both again!"

"It is a pleasure to get reaqua  
nted, Miss Weasley..." Dracula's Romanian accent stood out from the three British ones.

"So..." Ginny was trying to find the right words. "We're going now? To get turned?" Ginny turned to Harry when she asked this.

"Uh...I guess so..." Harry was hesitant with this answer.

The Count raised an eyebrow. "Not so sure now are we, Mr. Potter?"

"No..." Harry responded. "It's just we weren't expecting Hermione and yourself tonight..."

The count's eyebrow went down, and he had a stern expression on his face. "It is important that we turn you as soon as possible. Once you are turned, you are the living dead, and all seven horcruxes are gone. Then, we must teach you are ways..."

Ginny swallowed hard, and took Harry's hand in hers. She then looked at him. "You ready, Harry? It's up to you, really..."

Harry nodded. "I think it's about time we end Voldemort's reign. And this is just the first step."

Hermione smiled, and then it faded. "You know, we're gonna come back tomorrow."

"Wait! What?" Harry was confused.

"Honestly, Harry. I told you the other day." Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. " We're gonna turn you first, and then Ginny, unless..." Hermione's gaze was then on Ginny. "Unless Ginny has other thoughts about this."

"What do you mean? Other..." she cut herself off, realizing what Hermione meant, and why Count Dracula was there. "Oh..." Ginny then turned to Harry. "You...ready, Harry?"

They both turned to the vampire couple. "You can turn us both now, if that's what your implying. I mean, you're both here...and..."

Hermione and Dracula turned towards each other. Dracula whispered something into Hermione's ear. Hermione then told Dracula something secretly. Harry and Ginny were slightly baffled by everything. After a few minutes of hushed talk, Hermione and Dracula's attention was on their mortal friends.

"We've decided that it is crucial that both of you are turned tonight." They approached them.

"Okay then..." Harry and Ginny said nervously.

Both vampires proceeded to sink their teeth into the mortal couple.

It wasn't long before they were unconscious.

Hermione and Dracula soared into the sky. Dracula carried Ginny, while Hermione held Harry in her arms. Once they had returned to Dracula's castle, they landed on the balcony. They put the bitten couple in their guest rooms.

Hermione looked into Dracula's enchanting blue eyes. "You think they were ready?"

"Of course, my love." Dracula was confident that they had made the right choice. "Mr. Potter will finally defeat that...that..."

"I know you have many things against him..."

"He tried to take you away from me! He hurt you!" Dracula held anger in his voice, and it was building. "I realize I was wrong to fight for him in the first place. He used my power and influence, and I got nothing in return!"

Hermione touched his pale and smooth cheek. "It's alright, Vladislaus. We'll make him pay. I just was asking because they have been my friends for many years...and I have my concerns..."

The Count began to calm down. "I'm sorry, my love. It's just..."

"Everything will be fine!" Hermione then kissed him passionately. He returned it with pleasure, and then let go. "You even said it yourself..."

Dracula chuckled and sighed. He embraced Hermione. "What would I do without you?" he purred.

"I...I don't know..." Hermione's pale cheeks briefly became crimson, and then returned to normal.

"It would be hard to imagine..." Dracula spoke softly. "And I don't want to begin to imagine life without you..."

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 42 will be up ASAP**


	42. Setting The Stage

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much. I have been focussing on The Value of Innocence, and another story, The Adventures of DeadlyElegance. Just letting you know. There are only 2 or 3 more chapters left in this story. It's sad, huh? This one is kind of short, but I think it clears things up a bit. Here's chapter 42.**

* * *

Chapter 42: Setting the Stage

It was in the early evening, and the sun had set not too long ago.

"Ughh. My head." Ginny groaned. She had just risen from her slumber. She looked around. "Harry?" She called out. "Hermione? Anyone."

Ginny chose to get up from bed. She felt her neck. The bite marks were no longer there, and she was as cold as death. She exited the room to find Harry in the hallway, talking to Hermione. She approached them and smiled.

"Glad you're finally awake, Ginny." Hermione said smoothly.

Ginny gave a hug to Hermione, and then Harry. "I guess we'll have to start training soon?"

Hermione nodded. "But first, We'll be heading to the dining room. My husband needs to have a few words with the both of you."

They followed Hermione to the dining room, and she went by Count Dracula's side. She looked up at him and smiled.

Harry and Ginny held hands. "They are so cute together." Ginny squealed quietly in Harry's ear. Harry smiled, and then it faded.

"Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley. Welcome to our humble abode." Dracula spoke. The newly turned vampires had nothing to say at the moment. A servant came in the room with four glasses of blood. Hermione could recall the day she was first turned, and understood how nerve racking it was.

"I propose a toast." Dracula said once everyone held a glass. "To soon defeating Voldemort, and to eternal lives for Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

"Cheers" everyone else responded in unison. They lightly tapped each others glasses, and drank the blood. Harry and Ginny had the shock that Hermione first had about blood. Maybe it was because it was now crucial for their survival. They would never know why.

"So that's the easy part, huh?" Harry huffed.

Dracula chuckled. "Yes, actually. You and Miss Weasley have much to learn."

* * *

(AN: To Lord Voldemort and Lucius about a few days later.) 

"My Lord." Lucius bowed. in front of Lord Voldemort. He rose. "I have been informed that Potter has gone missing for quite some time now."

The snake like wizard was still pondering his options, but finally noticed something."Hmmm. All these events. Miss Dragomir's disappearance, Severus' death, Bellatrix's death...now this? I think I know who is up to this! Vladislaus!"

Lucius was taken back. "Who, My Lord?" he was confused.

"Vladislaus. Otherwise known as Count Dracula. You remember him visiting here the night your wife died, didn't you?"

Lucius nodded.

Voldemort continued. 'He's probably the reason your son is dead as well. Once you cross Dracula, he'll make sure you never forget it. He'll take it out on everyone you aligned yourself with." The Dark Lord shook his head. "I should have seen it coming."

Lucius said nothing, but knew that the reign of his lord wouldn't last much longer. Voldemort stood up from his throne. "Lucius, gather every death eater! We are going to end this once and for all. We'll demolish the Order into pieces!"

"Of course, My Lord. With pleasure." Lucius had waited a long time to take out his anger over Narcissa and Draco's deaths. He rallied up the remaining Death Eaters and made way to 12 Grimmuald Place.

* * *

AN: To the Order 

Tonks was sitting in the dining room next to Remus. The Order had gathered there to discuss the events. . They knew that all the horcruxes were gone. It was only a matter of time before the battle to rival all other battles would begin. They were arguing of Dracula. It seemed like for the past few weeks, that was all they talked about.

"I know they have good reason." she spoke up. "They'll be back soon."

"But what about Dracula? He is the son of the devil. He's not to be trusted." Mad Eye Moody snorted.

"Hermione trusts him, and he loves her. Couldn't you all see it? He even used an anonymous name to help us track down the horcruxes. Why would he do something rash now?"

There was a thud at the door. The Order got out their wands. They waited to see if the noise were come again. The next time the sound came, It was louder, and rubble hit the ground. Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters had arrived. The Order and the Death Eaters began to duel.

* * *

**AN: The final battle has just begun. Muahahhaa. Please Read and review. **


	43. We're Already Dead

**AN: Alright. It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. The big battle. I know. One more chapter after this, and It's all over! -tears up- My goal is to have over 250 reviews by the time this story is over, which I am so close to. So, any review will mean a lot to me! Here's chapter 43.**

Chapter 43: We're Already Dead.

There was chaos and spells flying about in 12 Grimmuald Place. Dolohov had already been injured, but was still fighting. The Order was praying for some kind of miracle. Sure, they could fight the Death Eaters, but, they couldn't fight them forever. Even Lord Voldemort himself was there. He was dueling against Mad Eye Moody.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had already been slayed, and Goyle was dead as well. The sparks from the wands were blinding to the eye. The Aurors showed up, and began to participate in the battle.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted, aiming at Remus. Tonks quickly pushed him out of the way, and they both fell to the ground.

"Thanks." Remus panted. Tonks smiled. They both got up, and began to duel with Lucius again.

(AN: meanwhile)

Four demonic creatures flew over the London sky. All the homes seemed motionless, and asleep. Except for one. That home was 12 Grimmuald Place.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "I thought they wouldn't..."

"Oh! They would." Harry huffed.

"I think it is time, Mr. Potter." Dracula said softly.

"Yeah." Harry said. "It's time to end this. To end everything once and for all."

"We need a plan." Hermione spoke. "We can't just go in there and be noticed."

"What are you saying?" Ginny questioned Hermione's intentions.

A smirk played across her face. "We need to do this with stealth. They'll never know what hit them!"

Ginny replicated this smirk. "Just leave Lucius Malfoy to me. I want revenge for what he did to my parents! "

"And leave Voldemort to me!" Harry declared.

"So it's settled then." Dracula's silky voice was hard among them. "We end this tonight, with stealth."

The vampires all nodded, and made their way to 12 Grimmuald Place. They entered through Harry's room, and arrived at the staircase. They glanced down at the battle. Ginny saw that Lucius was cornering her brothers Fred and George, along with Rudolphus Lestrange.

She dematerialized, and reappeared right Lucius. She was close enough to take his scent. He smelled of death and cologne. Just as he was about to cast another spell, Ginny thrashed at him.

Lucius felt himself being hurtled backwards. Ginny slammed him against the wall.

"Woah!" the twins gasped in unison.

Lucius turned to see Ginny Weasley standing beside him. She picked him up swiftly by his shoulder.

"Remember me?" she hissed, exposing her fangs. "Remember who you took away from me? I hope you do, because It's the last thing you'll remember!" Before he could react, Ginny sank her teeth into the elder Malfoy, and drank all of his blood. Once she was done, she threw the corpse aside.

"Is that...you?" they asked.

Ginny nodded, and became flustered for a moment. She then helped them fight.

Hermione used her combative skills to assist Tonks and Lupin, who were defending themselves against Augustus Rookwood and a newly recruited Death Eater.

Dracula and Harry went to find Voldemort, Dracula going behind the Dark Lord, knowing Harry wanted to finish him off. Voldemort twitched his neck once he gazed on Harry(AN: kind of like he did on the train station in the OOTP movie). The room stopped fighting. It was what they were waiting for. All eyes were on The Chosen One, and the Dark Lord.

"Well well well. Harry Potter." Voldemort snickered. He noticed that Harry's wand was away. "We duel for the last time."

"No." Harry said. He threw his wand down. Gasps of shock were heard around the room. "Not again."

"Foolish boy!" Voldemort exclaimed. "You refuse to duel for your life?"

_I'm already dead..._Harry thought.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" Voldemort cried. A green light hit Harry in the chest. The Killing Curse knocked him to the floor, and it appeared to everyone else that he was gone. Only Hermione, Dracula, and Ginny knew better. The Order was anything but pleased with the supposed outcome. The Order, Aurors, and Death Eaters pointed their wands at each other.

Voldemort snickered, and turned around to his remaining Death Eaters, and noticed the corpse of Lucius Malfoy. There were two circular wounds in his neck.

"Do not mourn, dear Order." Dracula said. "For it is not over...yet..."

Voldemort finally faced Count Dracula. "So you were behind that!" he pointed to the corpse.

Dracula shook his head. "No. Miss Weasley is."

Everyone turned to Ginny. She glared back.

Voldemort faced Dracula once again. "I knew you would, Vladislaus. I knew you would turn against me..."

"You harmed my Hermione, Tom. That's when you crossed the line!"

While Voldemort and Dracula were bickering, Harry slowly got up, and crept behind Voldemort. Dracula could see this, and acted like he wasn't there, silently noting his presence.

"You're done for, Tom! It's over!" Dracula laughed(AN: like he did in Van Helsing after the whole Hollow speech)

"No It's not. I killed Harry Potter."

"No! I did, before you even got the chance to..." Dracula declared. "And I killed Hermione Dragomir, and Ginny Weasley."

Harry hesitated slightly. He was going to drink Voldemort's blood. It was bad imagery, but it had to be done.

"Because you see." All the vampires said in unison. "We're already dead."

Harry didn't waste any time in sinking his teeth in Voldemort. The blood was bitter-sweet as it entered his mouth. It seemed as if no one believed this was happening. It felt good to Harry. He was getting back at Voldemort for ruining his life, and slaying his parents. Once Harry was finished, he trembled, still startled that he drank Voldemort's blood.

The good guys apprehended the remaining Death Eaters, knowing that The Chosen One finally vanquished The Dark Lord.

**AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 44 up ASAP! I might make it to a 45th chapter, depends on what happens in Chapter 44...  
**


	44. Thanks to You

**AN: Okay. So here we are. Chapter 44. I have re-read this story, and I noticed some mistakes. I might edit it. Anyways, this chapter is basically takes place right after chapter 43. I have 6 or 7 days till school, which sucks! I have a Dracula/Hermione video in the works. It will come out the same day as the last chapter. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! This is the second to last chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 44: Thanks to You

"It's about damn time!" Mad Eye Moody huffed. Everyone was relieved that the war was over, and that they won. Mad Eye Moody was just a bit frustrated.

"Moody!" Tonks snapped. "It's a bit..."

"It's about damn time you showed up!" He cut off Tonks, and hobbled over to harry. "You had us worried sick, boy!"

"MOODY! CALM DOWN!" Tonks ordered.

"It's the truth, Nymphadora! And you know it!"

Her hair turned bright red with fury. "Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Everyone! Please." Hermione tried to break up the tension in the air. "Just relax. We'll be sure to explain everything!"

Harry and Ginny reunited. Hermione came to Dracula's side.

"How come it took you so long to return?" Remus questioned.

"They went under training. I couldn't just leave them to fend for themselves. They had to get accustomed to their new lifestyle."

While the Order members started to argue a bit with the King of Vampires, the teenagers went off on their own.

"Dude! Our sister's a vampire! Wicked!" Fred and George said in unison.

Ginny could help but laugh, and Harry did as well. "Yeah. I am."

"If it wasn't for you, Malfoy would have blown us to pieces!"

"I couldn't let him take you away, after he killed Mum and Dad." She came over to her two brothers. They shared a family hug. Once they let go, Fred slightly twitched. George knew why.

"Damn! How cold is it in Vampire Land?" Fred exclaimed.

Ginny laughed again. "It's Transylvania!"

"Well, you're freezing! Are you sure ice isn't part of your diet?" George questioned Ginny's coldness.

"No. Since we are dead, we are naturally cold."

"Wicked."

"You wanna become one?" Ginny tried to see what they would say.

"Nah. It'd be bad for business." They grinned. Even through the war, the joke shop was on their mind.

Hermione and Harry laughed. Sometimes, they couldn't believe the things that Fred and George thought of, but it was part of their personality. Hermione oculd ee out the corner of her eye that the order had calmed themselves. She assumed everything had been sorted out.

"I have to say. That was pretty cool. You completely fooled Voldemort, and everyone." Tonks smiled. Hermione smiled back. "If if it wasn't for all of you, we'd be..."

"Vanquished?" Hermione tried to find the right word. They all nodded. "If it wasn't for Harry making a plan, we wouldn't have come in time!" Hermione noted. Harry smiled at her.

"if it wasn't forVladislaus, the horcruxes would still be out there, and Voldemort would still be alive!"

"Well." Dracula began. "If it wasn't for my dear Hermione voicing her concerns about her friends, None of this would have happened."

Hermione blushed furiously. It was partly the truth. If Hermione wasn't there, and had kept asking to help her friends, they wouldn't have come this far. She didn't have anything to say.

"That's right!" Harry and Ginny agreed.

(Transition)

After a while, Hermione and Dracula had to depart. Before they did, they bid their goodbye's to the Order members.

"Are you coming with us, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Dracula asked.

Ginny was at Harry's side."I think It would be best if we stayed here." Harry said. "You'll come visit, right?"

"Harry! Of course we will!" Hermione replied. 'What would make you think we wouldn't?" she came over to her friends and hugged them. "And you have to come visit us."

Dracula smiled at Harry and Ginny, as Hermione stood next to Dracula.

"Thank you. Both of you." Tonks had a smile on her face. Dracula and Hermione exited out the door, and flew into the night sky.

(Transition)

Once the two vampires landed on a balcony in Dracula's Castle, they looked at the moon and stars. Dracula put his arm around Hermione. She turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad that the war is finally over."

"You did it, Hermione. You helped save them."

"No." she whispered. "_We_ did."

He grinned, and kissed Hermione lovingly. He knew they had to retire soon, so once they let go, he scoped Hermione up. She giggled a bit out of surprise.

"Vladislaus!" she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe we could have some fun before we slumber..." he snickered. She knew what he was implying. Hermione was still a virgin. "Unless you aren't ready..."

"I'm ready, Vladislaus. I love you, and you know that."

"Alright then. I guarantee that you'll more than just enjoy this.." he said slyly.

"Vlad!" Hermione snapped, slapping his shoulder playfully. Once they got to the room, he lowered Hermione delicately onto the bed and shut the door. Everyone in the house knew there would be dire consequences if the couple was disturbed.

**AN: Okay...I think you can use your imagination to imply what went down. Please Read and review! **


	45. A New Beginning

**AN: Okay. this is gonna be short, but worthwhile. Basically, I don't know what else to do with this. It's the end, which is sad. I'll have my thank yous out at the end of this chapter. Chapter 45 takes place a while after chapter 44's events.**

**Link to the final Dracula/Hermione video for this story: youtube(dot)com/watch?vR2b96Fr9WXU  
**

**NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL, AND THERE WILL BE ANYMORE UPDATES OF THIS STORY FROM THIS POINT ON! **

Chapter 45: A New Beginning

That night was a very special night. Hermione and Count Vladislaus Dracula. For the first time in over 100 years, Dracula's children had the chance to live.

Hermione and Dracula retreated to Frankenstien's castle for a while. Dwergi henchmen were running the place. Hermione stood on the balcony, waiting for a sign of life from their children. Her heart sank a bit, remembering this part of the movie. She recalled how Verona and Aleera embraced the Count after getting a first glimpse at their children. Hermione realized there were major differences between the movie, and that night.

At the moment, she was alone, knowing Vladislaus was making sure the Dwergi didn't screw up anything. She sipped a wine glass filled with blood. The sound of Dracula bellowing orders echoed through the castle. She chuckled to herself.

_He always has to get what he wants..._

Memories swirled inside her head, good and bad. The day that Cardinal Gordini made his visit, the day Snape had taken her virginity, Ron's death, her departure from the order, and so on and so forth. She remembered killing Narcissa, and the night Dracula apprehended her. She recalled how at first, she hated him. Time flew by, and soon, she was entranced, no, in love with him. She recalled her confessional serenade, and getting bitten. It was a painful moment, but ever since, no pain came to her. He had taken the pain from her, and she would be eternally appreciative for that.

She heard her love's footsteps. Dracula strolled towards her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's time, my love." he said smoothly. Hermione smiled with glee as he kissed her hand delicately.

Within a few minutes, light colored miniature vampires graced the room, flying towards them. There was something beautiful about it. Sure, they weren't the most gorgeous children, but they were **_her_** children. **_Their_** children. She admired them, and embraced Vladislaus.

They stared in awe at the newly born creatures.

"It's a new beginning, my love." Dracula purred.

Hermione kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They watched for a few more moments. Dracula let go of Hermione.

"I think I know what should happen from here..." she smirked. Dracula nodded. Hermione fell from the balcony, and took her demonic form. She flew into the sky with her children. Happiness flickered inside the vampire's eyes.

This time, Dracula didn't have to pray to the devil for them to live.

This was certainly a new beginning for a new eternity, for Count Vladislaus Dracula and Countess Hermione Dracula.

_El Fin _

**AN: okay, that's it. Hollow is now Complete!-tears of joy come down DeadlyElegance's face-. I never dreamed in a billion years that I would write 45 chapters, or even complete this story!  
**

**I have a list of thank yous. First, to my friend Emellie for telling me not to give up on this story. Second, is JK Rowling for making the HP series. Otherwise, I'd be nowhere. Third, to Stephen Sommers for making Van Helsing. I'd probably be stranded with this story without Van Helsing. Fourth, are these top reviewers:**

**Poison, AKA XPoiSon-D-LaUghTerX for reviewing this story A LOT and for making the convos with me!**

**Forever, AKA ForeverACharmedOne for reviewing and sharing my intrests in Dracula.**

**pstibbons for giving helpful advice, and pointing out all my mistakes!**

**Christy Daae for being my beta at one point, and sharing my love in youtube videos!**

**Kairi's-twin for reviewing almost every chapter, and giving her input in every time. She also asked me many questions, which is a good thing.**

**SilverMau for pushing me on with this fanfic.**

**And Finally,**

**Everyone who ever reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even glanced at this story. I love you all!**

**Feel free to keep in touch with me. Also, if you miss my writing, check out my other current stories: The Value of Innocence, and, The Adventures of DeadlyElegance!**

**Mwahh**

**-blows kisses to everyone-**

Ali-aka-DeadlyElegance


End file.
